Conduit of the Witches
by JXKid
Summary: what will happen if a conduit fighting with a Neuroi? that what I think when playing Infamous Second Son. what 's Saku Sakamoto will do when he come to a world where he have to help the Witches fight against Neuroi with the power he doesn't even want to h
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Strike Witches or infamous second son.**

**Let get the show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny

Sitting on the edge of a rooftop of a building. A young guy, around 20 year old texting on his smartphone. His name was Saku Sakamoto, he look just like an Asia man, only have one hundred eighty centimeter of height, well-kept black hair, only his eye is unique it's purple, he has a purple fleur-de-lis tattoo under his left eye . He wearing a simple white T-shirt, a black leather hoodie with a white crow symbol on the back, a black pant and black shoe with flame pattern .On the smartphone's screen appear:

'Many people believe in destiny, like one day you will meet your destiny and can't avoid it, no matter what you try. With me, I believe "Destiny" is something you can control , something you gain by yourself , like right now I sitting on the edge of a freaking high building in Seattle and I can jump down anytime I want .'

"And post." he said as he press on the post button on the smartphone's screen.

After put the phone into his pocket, he stand up, take a deep breath of air and exhaled. After the "Rampage" causing by Delsin Rowe, D.U.P has been taken down, freeing all Seattle from those DUP checkpoint and APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) including freeing a bunch of conduit from Curdun Cay, now the world will see a future where conduit and humans can coexist.

(Ringtone sound)

He takes the phone prom the pocket and look into it with a disturbed face when he saw the big world "Uncle" on the screen.

"Oh, hi, uncle, how it going?" he answer the phone with the best normal voice he could made.

"Don't play dumb, Saku, what the hell you posted on Facebook?" the loud voices come out from his phone made his ear tingling.

"Wow, I don't know you can use Facebook, Frank."

"Don't try to change subject, can you explain about "I sitting on the edge of a freaking high building in Seattle and I can jump down anytime I want", huh?" the loud voices come out from his phone made his ear tingling, again.

"Ah, that post is just my thought; did you really think I will do that, you know me, I'm not dumb enough to do that" he answer.

"Listen, Saku, you are my precious nephew, after your parent dead in Empire city when you 13, I'm taking care of you from thence, you are just like my son…" his uncle said a calm voice.

_Ahh! This again! Why he's always yapping about thing happen seven year ago, I hope something could shut him up. _

(Explosion sound)

Before Saku answer his uncle, a nearby explosions get his attention.

"You hear that, I think that explosion came from D.U.P headquarters, I'll go check it out. See ya later." Saku hung up before his uncle finish.

He begin to climb down from the building and rush to the explosion location, thank to his parkour skill it wasn't take long to came to there, when he's arrive to the D.U.P headquarters, it look just like a war zone, with gunshot and "smoke shot" and injured people , the police and that Delsin Rowe are having a gunfight with a bunch of D.U.P soldier. Call it's a gunfight doesn't seem fit when that Delsin Rowe guy is overwhelming those D.U.P guys yet even that they doesn't look like giving up , like they are trying their best to protect some sort like a container behind.

That container really make him curious , something inside that worth enough to risking their life, but before he can do that, he's heard a woman in a car crash calling for help, he hesitate for a couple second before run to that car crash_._ The car crashed really bad, all the frond are a totally mess and the door is stuck, the only way to get out is break the glass , he try to use his fist to break the glass but it too hard

_it gonna take forever to break this fucking glass by a my fist!_

When he shaking his hand, he found a baton lying down on the street, must be a police dropped. He's using the baton to break the glass then pulls the woman out of the car, tell her to keep her head down and run out of here.

"Ok! Done with the hero part! Now let see what inside that container." He said as close the baton and put it into his pocket .

He has to lay low and sneak to there , luckily all those car crash are perfect cover for him to sneak around those D.U.P . When Saku arrived the container's door was burst open must be because of that explosion earlier, he check inside and found 4 Core Relay and one thing that nobody can believe it still exist, a Ray Sphere.

"A Ray Sphere! I thought those are no longer exist after the New Marais event." he said as he pick up the Ray Sphere.

But this Ray Sphere is different , it emitted a dark light rather the blue glow like the Ray Sphere he saw on internet. Before he could examine more about that black Ray Sphere , a D.U.P soldier detected him in the container and shoot him without warning , out of instinct Saku using the Ray Sphere to take the bullets, those bullet must be hit some important part because the "unique Ray Sphere"(He name it) start glowing more until it turn into some sort like a vortex and sucking Saku into it, before he could do anything.

_Great! Destiny!_ That the only thing he's think about when been sucking in that vortex

* * *

**Author note: Hi! this is my very very first fanfic I ever writte, but i try best shot , I hope some good review so I could improve what my fic lack**

**and please not to ****harsh , I know my english is not good (to be honest it's suck) but I tryng to improve it **


	2. Chapter 2: Powers

**Chap 2: Powers.**

"Ugh, shut the window, Frank!"

Saku's groaning, but no one answer him and the sun still shines right into his face.

"I said shut the window…"

Saku wake up and found himself not in his room where his uncle will open window and let the sunshine wake Saku up every morning, but a mountain. Not the Seattle with skyscraper and people walking on the street minding the own work, but a mountain.

"Ugh, fuck my life! Where the hell am I?"

Saku's look around and found the "Dark Ray Sphere" is cracked open and those 4 Core Relay lying around him.

"Great! That shit just send to a mountain then break into piece!"

He try to come closer to the remainder of the "Dark Ray Sphere", but as soon as he take a first step, he turn into shadow and dash forward for a short distant, then reverted to his human form.

"What the hell was that? I... What the hell?!"

He's try move forward, but the same thing happened again.

"What the hell is going on?" he said with frightened voice.

He's try to move forward again, but it still happening and the worst thing is he's dash straight to a tree.

"No, no, no, stop, I said stop!" he creaming with a completely frightened voice.

But his body look like doesn't even care what he said and keep dash forward, all Saku can do right now is closed his eye, clench his teeth and hope the impact not killing him, he doesn't want to dead like a stupid dude who smashed his head into a tree for a reason he doesn't even know(or care).

Yet nothing happen, Saku's keep closing his eye for a quite some time but nothing happen, he open his to look and found out standing behind that tree.

"Wow, don't tell me that just pass through that tree?!"

"Holy shit! I'm a conduit now! I'm a fucking conduit; this can't be happening, oh god! This can't be happening! Oh, Frank gonna kill me for this!"

He's keep yelling like that for a while, until he's start to take some deep breath to calm down.

"Ok, ok, I'm a conduit! Yeah, that the worst part, but I can become like that guy, that Delsin Rowe guy, he's a conduit but now he's a hero"

"All I need is power up, go back to Seattle, saving the weak, healing the sick and then I'll become a hero too. Oh man, Frank gonna so proud of me!"

But Saku's soon realize one thing, he's knew nothing about how to power up. When he still thinking a way to power up, he's noticed those four Core Relay.

"Hello!" he said when looking at one of those four Core Relay.

"I'm remember that guy's get some new trick after absorb some light from those Core Relay, he can do that, then that mean I can do that too."

Saku's use his Shadow Dash to approach one of those Core Relay.

"Oh man! This Shadow power really scary at first but when used to it, it really handy."

Saku's try to press those buttons on it, nothing happen, he's try to press those buttons again, still nothing.

"Ok! You like the hard way, huh?!"

He's take baton which he pick up when trying to save a woman stuck in a crash car in Seattle out, but when open it, his power start to conjunction with the baton, the shadow is wrapping around his baton then shaping into a katana.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" he said while swing around his new weapon.

Saku's aim the Shadow Blade at the Core Relay and swing, but he doesn't fell he's cutting it, like the blade just passed through it.

"Wait! Don't tell me my power is passing through thing, if so then this is suckest power I ever see."

While Saku doubting his power, the Core Relay is slowly split in half and glowing blue before his stunning eyes.

"O.M.G!"

_Ok! I shouldn't use this on human, it gonna be bloody._

"Oh shit! Did it broken?"

Saku's reached to the haft of Core Relay. Suddenly his body absorbs that blue light immediately, hovering slightly above the ground, glowing the same blue light. He saw a vision which is showing he's shooting some sort like bolt of shadow. He's fall to the ground then stand up with shadow aura glowing from his hand.

"Whoa! So that how it's work huh!"

"Ok, let see!" he said while point his hand to the second Core Relay.

A bolt of shadow shot out from his hand cause a light damage on the Core Relay.

"Oh Yeah! New and improved!"

He's try to shoot it again but nothing come out.

"I was just using it earlier!"

"Wait, I remember! That guy drain smoke to shoot smoke, then I has to drain shadow to shoot shadow."

Point his hand to the shade of a tree, he starting to absorb Shadow energy from it.

"Good to go!"

"Ok, let try it again!" he said while point the Core Relay he's shooting earlier.

He's fires it a couple shot but the Core Relay still not open, he examine it and found out those Shadow Shot really cause some damage to it but it will take more than a couple shot to open it,

_Ok, those shot would be fit to use on human or maybe something tougher._

He use Shadow Blade to slice it, then absorb the Core Relay. This time he saw a different vision which showing him shooting something like missile.

"Hope this time will be better!" he said while point his hand to the third Core Relay.

Saku's fired a compressed shadow projectile, cause greatly damaged to the Core Relay.

"Holy shit! I can shoot missile from my hand! That so sick!"

After absorb the Core Relay, he saw he's flying on a black snowboard, a black snowboard has shadow aura glowing from it.

"Wait! Is that mean I can fly?"

Saku's jump up then instantly from his shadow appeared a black snowboard for him to land on, just like the one he saw from the vision earlier.

"Oh man, I can fly, now I can travel around without spending a buck."

"Ok! Last one, let see what you got!" He said after fly around with his Shadow Board.

After using Dark Missile to open the last Core Relay and absorbed energy from it, Saku's saw he fall from overhead then using the baton to slam into the ground with great force.

"Oh yeah, last but not least!"

He's use Shadow Board to fly to airborne, drop down then using the baton to slam into the ground, cause a shock wave destroy all remainder of those four Core.

"Not bad!" He said while checking the damage his just cause.

"Ok, look like it all of them, time to show the world their new hero."

_Or Demon if they don't welcome me._

* * *

**Author note: hi everyone, here is the next chap of my fanfic, I try my best to describe Saku's powers, so I hope every will like it, and like the first chap please give me review about what I lack , I'll try to improve it **


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Chap 3: Encounter.

"No signal! You gotta be kidding me!"

After feeding his power, Saku's decide to call his uncle. Well, he the only relatives he has, assuredly the only relatives he could call for help when he's get into trouble.

"Great! Now I have to figure the way to go back to Seattle. And I don't even know where the fuck I am right now."

He decide to use Shadow Board to fly higher hoping to get some signal, beside when he on the sky he can easily find out where he is.

"Not a single bar! Where the fuck is this place?"

But Saku has found where he is, he on a mountain near a field outskirt of town, but that town doesn't look like in America, the building is short and some of them made from wood and paper.

"Did that Ray Sphere just send me to …Japan?"

"Great! I hope those Japanese I learn when a child still useful

He's plan to fly to that town but as soon as he plan about that.

"Wait! I shouldn't fly straight to there. That could cause a lot of panic. Well, look like I have to walk!"

He said walk but assuredly he keep using Shadow Dash to come down from the mountain. Soon he's saw a road near a field, so he's dash to there, not even realize that someone have seen what he just did.

When he's arrived to that road, he saw a raccoon dog run across the street.

"A raccoon dog." He said while reach his hand to pat that small animal.

But that raccoon dog just ran away from him. At first, he thought it afraid of him, but the true reason is a farm tractor is run straight to his place, look like the old driver doesn't want to run him over, so he hit the break hard, but with the speed of the speed like that it absolutely will ram Saku, so he's use Shadow Dash to dash through the tractor.

"Anyone still alive?" He asked while looking at the accident.

Saku found a girl with short brown hair and an old man, they were okay.

"Michiko!" the old man called when he saw a long hair girl lying on the field and she has a serious injury to the chest

The brown hair and the old just ran to her, not even care about the existence of Saku.

"Y-Yoshika!" Michiko called the brown hair girl's name.

"Don't talk!" Yoshika said while tearing Michiko shirt and place her hand on Michiko's wound, blue light start glowing from her portion and that blue light just glowing more bigger every second, the wound on Michiko's chest slowly healing.

_Oh shit, is she a Conduit? _

Saku's notice that blue light look just like the light from the Core Relay, he's reach his hand to touch it but as soon as his hand touch it, it burn his hand.

"What the hell?"

He's thought his hand has burn really bad, but when he's look into it some Shadow aura appear on the burn and heal it in a second.

"Oh fast healing, that new."

Out of nowhere a military jeep stop right near that, a navy soldier and a girl with a left eye patch come off that jeep.

"What is that?!" the navy soldier asked.

"Healing magic. It's quite powerful, too!"

"But It's uncontrolled!" the eye patch girl said with a calm voice.

_Whoa, whoa, what, magic, not Conduit but magic. You gotta be kidding me?!_

The blue light slowly fading and that Yoshika girl's start gasping.

"Hijikata, watch over that guy!" the eye patch girl said while pointing to Saku and then she ran to that Yoshika girl.

"Yes!" that Hijikata guy said while pull a gun out and aim at Saku.

"Whoa, Whoa, I didn't do anything, man" Saku said while raising his hand.

"We saw what you just did earlier!"

"Do what?"

"You turn into some sort like shadow and dash through thing."

_Holy shit they saw all that!_

That eye patch girl's stand behind Yoshika and trying to encourage her, and it somehow made her confident and try harder, the blue light now smaller but very clear, she barely stop the bleeding and then she faint. Saku's know this is his chance to get the hell out of here.

"Hey, look, she's fainted!" Saku said while point to Yoshika position.

That made Hijikata lost his focus on him for a second, taking that advance Saku use Shadow Dash to close distance with him. He's plan to use the baton to whack him against the head once then run away, but Hijikata still could shoot him before he could do that.

"What are you doing, Hijikata? I talk you watch over him not shoot him?" that eye patch girl yelling.

"He's try to attack me, major Sakamoto." Hijikata explanted.

_Wait is that girl has the same middle name with me and why I'm get shot but I don't feel much paint._

When Saku look to his bullet wound, Shadow aura appear and heal it just like the burn on his hand earlier.

"Oh man, this fast healing is gonna be really useful" Saku's said after laugh a bit.

He turn to Shadow form and revert back to human form to stand up, he activate his Shadow Blade and point it to Hijikata.

"Ok, asshole, do know how many time I'm getting shot until now, twice, including your, but it ok let the past pass, so now you let me walk away or I'm make you let me walk away, huh."

Hijikata still aim his gun to Saku, but that Major Sakamoto just place the tip of her katana on the ground and place her hands on the hilt of it.

"humph, look like you have something interesting, how about this we take those girl to get some medical treatment and then we'll talk out of this." She said while pointing to Yoshika and Michiko.

Saku's take a look to Michiko and saw that the blooding has stop but she still need medical treatment for sure, and Yoshika has faint, god know what happened to her. But he doesn't want to get involve to this magic thing, all he want is get the hell out of here and go home, so he got two options.

(Once, accept her advice and take those girls to the hospital, maybe you can find out what going on.)

(Two, screw that girl, and screw the idea "talk out of this", you're a Conduit, why have to scare those people, just take them out and run away)

After a second, Saku's came with a decisive.

"Ok, you want to talk. Let talk"

* * *

**Author note: Hi, everyone, man this chap took me a lot of of time to figure how Saku met Mio and Yoshika , but when I start to write it just took a day to finish, and I want to make my fanfic like in Second son, with two option that can affect to the end of the fic. and like before if something not good in my fic just give me review, i will do what i can.**

**Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth.

After calling someone to help the old farmer fix the farm tractor, he's talk them to bring those two girls to Yoshika's clinic, her mom and grandma have magic healing too.

_Again with that "Healing magic"._ Saku's thought while carrying Yoshika to the back seat of the jeep.

That is the time he's notice her clothes, everything happen so fast so he not notice yet. He's take a look of her clothes and realize she wearing a school swimsuit under a sailor uniform but only wear the shirt no skirt nor a pant, Even Michiko and Major Sakamoto have a same kind of fashion too. Major Sakamoto is little different, she wearing a Japanese navy officer uniform but still no pant nor a skirt.

_And what kind of fashion like that. _

While placing Yoshika the back seat, Saku realize that this jeep only have 4 seat, Hijikata and Major Sakamoto on the front seat and those two little on the back seat.

"Hey, how the hell I can go with you? There no other seat."

Major Sakamoto's look back to the back seat and thinking for a while.

"Then you hold Yoshika and sit next to Michiko."

"You can't be serious!"

But when Saku look at Major Sakamoto's serious face, he's known that he doesn't have any option.

So they just drive like that and it very awkward for Saku when he has to carry a girl showing her swimsuit like that, even it just the lower part but it still awkward

_How long I have to bear with this? _Saku thought while trying not to look at her body.

After driving for a while they arrive to a small clinic with a sign outside, it wrote" Mijafuyi Medical Clinic –Treatment for All Ailment".

"When we go in there, you just keep silent, understood?" Major Sakamoto's remind Saku after he get off the car with Yoshika still fainting on his hand.

"Why?"

"You just know that, when they treat those girls we will talk."

Major Sakamoto knocked the door gently. A woman opened, she wearing a white doctor blouse and her face look slightly similar to Yoshika.

"Yes?"

But when she saw Yoshika on Saku hand she's look completely terrified.

"Yoshika! What happened?"

"When they go home from school, they had accident, Yoshika trying to heal this girl wound and then she faint, so we're bring them here." Major Sakamoto's explained.

"Right, right, get inside hurry, Mom" She called someone inside the house.

When they carry Yoshika and Michiko into the house, an old woman sitting in the living room come out, she's wear old Japanese clothe and her face look slightly similar to Yoshika too.

_They must be this girl's mom and grandma, they look like a same. _Saku thought while looking at Yoshika and those two woman.

"What happened?"

"Yoshika and Michiko had accident!"

When Saku place Yoshika in the living room, the old woman examine her.

"She's ok, just faint from fatigue, I talk her so many time that she has to learn how to control her power!" She said with a calm voice.

Then she came to help Yoshika's mother to heal Michiko's wound.

"You came with me." Major Sakamoto said after pated his shoulder then walk out of the house.

When they came outside, she's talk Hijikata something and he run to the car find something in there.

"Ok, first, let introduce yourself." She said.

Saku's confused for a moment.

"Saku Sakamoto, 20, Seattle, freelance."

"Oh, you have a same surname with me, that strange. Then my turn, I'm Major Mio Sakamoto of 501 st Joint Fighter Wing also known as Strike Witches" She said with a grin.

"Oh, so that the meaning of the magic thing. Wait, What? Witch. What the hell? In Japan have witch, I though it's Conduit."

That is when he's came with an crazy idea that he can't even believe

_Don't tell me I came to another world .It can't be that. _

A moment later Hijikata bring a paper roll to Mio.

"I'm think this will answer all of your question." She said while she open the paper roll.

That is a world map, but it different with the world map he always seen before, with the nation is supposed to be America now is Liberion, and Japan now is Fusou. Everything now is clear with him, now he in another world.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening, first the Conduit, now is a fucking another world, why would this thing happen to me? I didn't do anything bad, all I have done is just curious about a fucking Ray Sphere and now it make me become a Conduit, it even send me to another world. Oh, fuck, Frank will think I has dead, no, no, he will gone crazy about that, oh goddammit, what have I done to deserve this?"

Saku gone berserk, he fire a shower of Shadow Shot to the sky until he out of juice and kneel on his knee, Mio and Hijikata have witness his power with a stunning eye.

Saku take a deep breath to calm down, like his uncle teach him when he young even the worst thing happen just take a deep breath and think it through.

"You alright?" Mio asked him with a worry face.

"I'm ok, just… give me some time to sink in." Saku answer like he lost all of his strength while trying to stand up.

"look, I know this is sudden, but with your power like that, you can help a lot of people, you can help us fight with Neuroi." She said with a calm voice.

"I said just give me some time to sink in, it too sudden, just let me think about that, ok?" Saku said.

"Then I'll go inside, you think It through, it not the end of the world to you, there still something you can do, even in a different world, you still can be a hero." She said that and then went back to the clinic.

_Hero she said, like you can be easily become a hero, goddammit, I have to find a way to go back to my world, even in this fucking world there must be some way to help me go back to my world. For now let just playing along with her, when the chance come I definitely go back._

He plan to go into the clinic to tell Mio his decision, but when he come closer to the door heard she talking something with Yoshika.

"Is she trying to convince that little girl to join the army? What kind of enemy making them even has to use a little girl to fight back?" Saku wondering.

He's remembered that Mio has mentioned about fighting the thing name Neuroi earlier.

"Man, now I starting curious this Neuroi thing." Saku said with a grin.

Saku doesn't want to bother their conversation so he's decided to wait outside, but he can still hear Yoshika's rejection.

When it dark, Mio's came out with a confident attitude even she's got refused by Yoshika.

"You look like really confident, she just refuse your proposal about joint the army." Saku try to mocking Mio.

"Sooner or later she will come to me. Put that aside, how about you?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, look like I don't have much choice, I'll go with you for now!"

"Good, It already dark, go with us. We'll give you a place for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll talk about what you can do?" She said while walking to the car.

Saku and Mio get in the car and Hijikata drove them back to the town, a while later they arrived to the Yokosuka Naval Base. When they get off the car she led Saku to a guest room.

"Just stay here for tonight, if you need something just call." She said.

"No, thank, all I need now is a good long sleep."

"Well, then, good night!" she said while closing the door.

Saku's lying on the bed and thinking about everything, but his mind and body too tired so he just fell asleep.

* * *

**Author note: Hi, everyone, I trying to help Saku show off his power to Mio(but I still think it's a little overdo), so I hope everyone will like it, if you think my fic has something not good just review I'll try my best.**

**Thankyou for reading my fic!**


	5. Chapter 5: Akagi

Chapter 5: The Akagi.

That night, Saku has dream about something, something that he thought he already forgot, his parent's dead. When he a young child, he thought he's a happiest child in the world, his father is Japanese and his mom is America, they're scientist but they do everything to make him happy, teach him all beautiful of the world, the kindness of human. But they got a weakness, they so kind, too kind, they want to find a cure for Conduit but they don't want to leave him in Japan, so they take him with them to Empire city. They try everything to help people in there but what they got is dead, he luckily survived from that but suffer by the Conduit gene. At that time, he swear that he will kill every single of Conduit even he has do it by his bare hand.

But one day, some miracle happen, all the paint is gone except that his eyes turn into purple. That doesn't matter with him, he thought that god has heard his pray, his hatred to those Conduit, he was wrong, when he knew about that his life was save not by god but a Conduit, his mind gone blank, his parent was killed by a Conduit and a Conduit save his life. So he's decided to forget all of it, to live the life that he's saw fit, learn parkour, tattoo just to forget all of it, making his uncle worry about his future, even when Delsin Rowe destroy D.U.P, he's still fucking care. But now he's a Conduit.

Saku wake up and realize it just a nightmare.

"You woke up!"

Saku look to from which that voice come and found out that Mio sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"How long you sitting there?"

"Long enough to hear you called mom and dad while you sleeping."

_Great, that mean she hear everything._

"How long do I sleep?"

"One day and a haft , you sleep really deep, I was thought you was dead already."

_Did I sleep that long?_

Saka was hope everything is just a dream but now he realize it's true. When he's try to stand up, Mio's gave him some paper.

"Here, while you sleeping I have done some paper work for you, for the time being you will be my long distant brother." She said while handing him a paper.

"Yeah, wait, what? What did you just say? How the hell I can't be your brother when I don't even know much about you?!"

Saku's took the paper from her hand and saw it write exactly what she said.

"Then you can learn about me from now on, we have a same surname so that doesn't any problem, beside there no way I can't expose to everyone about someone come from another world now, we had enough problems Neuroi."

"Again with that Neuroi, what the hell is that thing that made you have to convince a little girl to fight against?"

Mio keep silent and gave some document and photo to Saku.

"This is Neuroi!" She said with a serious tone.

Saku look at those documents it show that Neuroi has appeared in 1939 without warning, no one know where they come from, but the fact most of this world has obliterated by them until now. And those photo is show Neuroi has a lot of form, it has no certain form.

"So this is Neuroi, I have to say look pretty tough!" Saku said with a smirk.

"Just wait until you face a real one and you will know how terrified of it!"

"Well, let hope for that, when will we go?"

"We will leaving in a hour, if we use Akagi it'll take about 3 week to arrive to our base in Britannia." Mio said while pointing out of the window, where a big aircraft carrier anchor at port

_(Whistle) big ship, but still small smaller than US's carrier, if the Akagi is here that mean it's 1945s and that mean no phone signal no internet, great, the past is suck._ Saku thought while looking out the window.

"Well, better get ready."

While Saku try to reach his leather jacket on the hanger, he's remembered about Yoshika.

"Are you gonna give up on that little girl. What her name? Yoshi…" Saku said while wearing his jacket.

"Yoshika and I not give up on that girl."

Saku come with a crazy idea when he's hear that.

"Wanna bet, I bet that girl will never come."

"Humh, ok, what I got if I win?" She said after thinking for a moment.

"I'll do everything I asked you for the rest of the trip and if I win, you have to do exactly like that for me." Saku said with a confident attitude.

"Deal" she said straight away not even use single second to think about that.

"I like your attitude, Deal." Saku said while having a hand shake with her.

When they gonna come to the port, Saku realize that he not asked Mio why she wearing like that, showing her lower part.

"Ah, one question, are wearing like you is common in this world?" Saku said while pointing at her clothes.

"Yes, besides wearing like this will help us use Striker unit easier!"

"Striker Unit?" another thing made Saku curious.

"In time I'll show you." She's looked at the lock. "We should go now, she waiting for us!"

"Who?" Saku said while tying the laces of his shoe.

"Yoshika" Mio said with a grin and then walk out of the room.

"Wait, What?"

Saku's ran after Mio and then catch up her for a moment.

"What do you mean Yoshika's waiting?"

"I mean that she already come to me yesterday while you still sleeping like a corpse!" Mio said with a confident tone.

"And you take the bet when you know exactly that you already win."

"Yes, how can I slip a chance that made you obey my order, just look at you that I know you always cause trouble if you got a chance." Mio giggle a little bit.

"That's unfair!" Saku retort.

They keep argue like that until Saku notice small body with brown hair, standing near a mature woman and an old woman, they said something to her and she just nod with a face that gonna cry anytime.

"Yoshika!" Mio call that little girl

Yoshika ran straight to Mio and shouting.

"Major Sakamoto."

"Humh, you came early." Mio said while placing her hand on Yoshika's shoulder.

"Yes, and this man is…" Yoshika look at Saku with a nervous face.

Saku can't blame her, his outfit is different with this world and, his face has a tattoo and his eye color is purple, so he's try not scaring her off.

"Saku Sakamoto, 20, Seat… uh!" before he could say the word " Seattle" Mio using her elbow to hit his belly, that the sign for him to know he saying wrong answer.

"Fusou, this girl's long distant brother" Saku said while glaring at Mio and massage his belly.

"Ah, so you are Major Sakamoto's brother, my name Yoshika Mijafuyi, I'm 14 and I'm from Fusou too!" She said with a cheerful tone.

"I'm know, I'm the one carry you to your house!"

_And the one cause your accident, shouldn't tell her that! _

"you are the one that holding me when I faint, so that the reason I somehow recognize you, when I faint I slightly saw someone with a symbol on his face so that Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said with a happy face.

But soon she realize if she call like that she will call both Saku and Mio.

"Call me Saku is ok!" Saku's answer.

They talking for a while until the ship whistle blew, signal that it time to push off.

"Ok, Yoshika and Saku time to go." Mio said while signal them let go.

"Yes!" Yoshika said and then follow her.

Saku take his phone out from his pocket, look the picture of his uncle.

_Frank, just wait I'm definitely go back! _Saku thought, putting his phone into his pocket and follow them.

* * *

**Author note: I wil try my best to finish ep 1 and 2 of Strike Witches in two or three chap(I want those chap have to be epic where Saku show to all the wolrd the power of Conduit)**

**Thankyou for reading my fic!**


	6. Chapter 6: Striker Unit

Chapter 6: Striker Unit.

1 week of the trip.

"I want to go home!"

Saku's whining while lying on his bed, when the beginning of the trip it has two things that really annoying Saku. First all the crews of Akagi look him like a freak, his clothes too different and he doesn't want to wear that navy uniform. Secondly Yoshika was asked Mio to let her do the chore on the ship. Well, she can do what she's want, Saku didn't care, but the problem is Mio use the advance that she win the bet, talk Yoshika that she can asked Saku to help anytime she want. And then throughout the week, Yoshika asked Saku help every chore from cooking to laundry, Saku has to sneak away to hide in his room now.

"Ah, there you are Saku-san help me peel the skin of potato for lunch, hurry." Yoshika said after found him in his room and run to kitchen.

"Ah, I want to go home right now!" Saku whining while follow Yoshika to the kitchen.

2 week of the trip.

Finally Yoshika has knew the secret that Mio and Saku trying to hide that he's Conduit, everything happen when Saku feel boring at midnight so he use Shadow Dash to play around the ship. It midnight so not much people wake at that time, but out from nowhere Yoshika has seen he's using Shadow Dash, she even remember when she got accident she has saw Shadow thing dash through her and her cousin, so she crying blaming him for almost make Michiko dead.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, just keep it a secret, please. I'll do everything you want, just keep the secret about my power please!" Saku put his hand together and begging Yoshika.

_Why I always telling to girls I'll do everything they want._

"Really?" Yoshika asked while wiping her tear.

"Really, I'm promise, everything you want just tell me, but in a limit, Ok?"

And then Saku has a pinky promise with Yoshika.

3 week of the trip.

"Ok, that's it, I don't care what I have to use, time machine, black hole, I have to go back, this fucking ship is so boring, I can even bored to die in here!"

Saku keep whining about the bore of the trip, his phone doesn't much battery so he has to shut it to save some battery, and on this they only has book about military, with him book is the most bored thing on the world, not along military book. But then he notice Yoshika walk pass his room with a mop and bucket.

"Yoshika, you're going to cleaning something?

"Ah, Saku-san. Yes, I'm going to swab the flight deck."

_Work again, what is she? Super girl. _

if as usual, Saku will let her do her work, but this time he too bored so he decide to help.

"Let me help you!"

"Oh, really!"

"Yeah, besides lying on my room is so boring!"

So Saku got a mop and a bucket in the store room, filled the bucket with water and follow Yoshika. The flight deck of Akagi really big, so it take a nice long work to swab it, Yoshika's really enjoy it, she keep jog with mop with a happy face, and Saku, he said he would help but assuredly he just do it to kill some time so he do it perfunctory. After Yoshika cleaned the third part and Saku on the second part of the deck, a voice from the speaker announce.

"Mijafuyi, Saku – are you two on the flight deck? Stay right there, I have something to show you two."

"Show us?" Yoshika and Saku said.

Suddenly the elevator was lowered and coming up, when the elevator finally came up Saku could see Mio on it. She wearing a pair of metal boots, it's long from her thigh down to the end of her leg and it was held by a some sort like a launch device, she has a pair of dog ear and a tail, in her hand is a big ass gun and she holding it like a toy.

_What the hell with those Witches, is every one of them that strong?_

"Mio Sakamoto! Now commencing flight training!"

Mio's body slightly glowing blue light, she's leaned forward, and Saku can see small blue propellers materialized appear, in approximately 20cm from above the bottom part of those boots. As the engine was started to rev up, they started to turn too, and finally turn fast enough to become a solid circle. Suddenly a big magic circle appeared underneath Mio, it starting to expand and cover almost the whole Akagi in an instant. When it's stop expand, the launch device release her boots, and she start to accelerate straight to Yoshika an Saku direction, they have to stand both side on her flight path, in a few second she fly by their side.

She starting to ascending to the sky, and when she to reach to about 300 meter she's turn her back and descend to those ship that convoy with Akagi. She fly with high speed around them and then fly to Akagi, fly on Saku and Yoshika side again and made another round. Finally she landed on Akagi and docking to the launch device. When she come out to from those boots, Yoshika run straight to her, praise her with a lot of compliment like she fly like a bird, she look awesome, blah blah. Saku just stand near those metal boots, look at it with a grin.

"What did you think, Saku?" Mio asked while standing behind Saku.

"So this is Striker Unit huh? Not bad, not bad at all!"

"You like it? Don't worry you will have one when we arrive to Britannia."

"Whoa, whoa, you're expecting me to wear that thing!" Saku said while pointing to Striker Unit

"Of course, if don't wear it how can you fly with us and fight against Neuroi!"

Saku's silent for a moment, imagine what he will look like when he wear Striker Unit, based on Mio outfit, that mean if he want to wear it he has to wear only his boxer, just imagine to that make him spine-chilling.

"No, thank. I can handle myself."

"What do you mean?" Mio asked curiously.

"You'll see, you keep the secret about Striker Unit to surprise me, it's my turn to have some secret to surprise you too."

And then Saku continued cleaning the flight deck of Akagi, leaving Mio still doesn't understand what he mean.

When he almost cleaned all of the flight deck of Akagi, Mio and Yoshika were standing near that looking to faraway of the sea, talking about how long of this trip, and Saku could heard Mio mention something like address on letter.

"Whew, done, and I swear I'll never do this again, it boring and tired and the same time." Saku said after cleaned all the flight deck.

When he's turn to Mio, She suddenly took her katana and ran a few step forward, lift up her eye patch. Saku could see that eye has the same purple color like him but it has some red light in it too.

"ENEMY ATTACK!" she suddenly yelled.

And then a loud siren started to roar.

"12 o'clock! Distance of 4,000" She reported

An escorting destroyer fired its cannon to the sky, blow away the cloud, and then appear a giant black and red aircraft.

"Oh, so that Neuroi, look cool!" Saku compliment while looking at that Neuroi.

But suddenly it's screeched very loud that could make Saku's ear bleeding, and laser beam shot out from it, destroy a destroyer like it was nothing.

"Ok, now that less cool!"

"It's the enemy! This is not a drill!" Mio keep yelling to those soldier prepare to fight back.

Yoshika completely freak out, tremble in fear. Suddenly, Mio grab her shoulder.

"Mijafuyi! You're non-combatant! Take refuge in sick bay!"

"Y…Yes" Yoshika answer still shivering.

"Saku, take care of her" Mio's order Saku.

"What? You tell me to babysitter her when it has a lot of fun up here."

"Just do it!" Mio said with a firm tone.

Saku's know he doesn't have choice, beside look at the poor Yoshika he fell pity her, and this thing is too much with her. Saku has to carry her piggyback to the sick bay, on their way, Yoshika still trembling

"Dad!" Yoshika said with a crying voice.

* * *

**Author note: there nothing to note just thankyou for read my fic **


	7. Chapter 7: Show time

Chapter 7: Show time.

While Saku's carrying Yoshika to the sick bay, they have to go near the walk to make way for those soldiers running on the hallway, and Yoshika still trembling on Saku's back, calling her dad. Finally they were arrived to the sick bay, he place her on the bed, he also sit on the chair nearby. Even in there, they're still hearing the sound of soldier running, of the canon fired and the ship is shaking very intense. Saku's feel uneasy while Yoshika's using her hand to covering her ear, he's yank her hand out of her ear.

"Yoshika, I'm know you scare, I'm scare too."

That obviously is a lie, Saku's exciting right now, he want to come out and "play" with that Neuroi with his new power, but he can leave Yoshika right now.

"But cover your ear like that doesn't solve anything!"

"But I'm too scared." Yoshika said with crying voice.

"Listen! just take a deep breath and calm down, ok."

Yoshika's hesitate for a moment, and then she do like Saku said, after a while she look more calm than before.

"Feel better now?"

"I'm feeling better but still scare a little bit." Yoshika said that but the moment when hear a canon fired she shivering a little bit.

"Don't worry I'm here with you."

Saku's sitting back his chair, suddenly, he's heard someone come in and when he's turn to the door he found out that Mio.

"Mijafuyi, Saku you two still ok?"

"I'm ok thank to Saku-san." Yoshika with a calm tone

"That's good, Mijafuyi come closer I have something for you."

Mio's place her hand on Yoshika's right ear and tinkering something, Yoshika twitched a little bit, and then Mio remove her hand, Saku could saw in Yoshika's ear is a round blue device with a star on it.

"It's an intercom, with that you can communicate with me even from a distance. But only use it when you're really in trouble."

Then she gave another one to Saku.

"You do it yourself."

Saku's take the intercom and put it into his ear

"Well, I should be going now?" Mio said when she's heard a canon fired.

"Sakamoto-san, a-are you going to fight that thing?" Yoshika asked while slightly stuttering.

"Of course, that my mission, after all." She replied calmly.

Yoshika's stand up from the bed.

"I-I want to…"

"You stay here, no going out, no matter what." She interrupted by Mio.

"But…"

"Are you worried about me? I'll be fine, just relax and watch." Mio said with a confident tone

Then she's turn to Saku.

"And you make sure her safety, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm known."

And then Mio made her leave, the ship still shaking from those explosions and outside of the window, Saku and Yoshika could see an aircraft crashed. Yoshika look back to the table and saw that medical supplies in glass jar and bandage, she run to it and gathered those glass jar and bandage in a big bag.

"What are you doing?" Saku asked curiously.

"I want to help what I can." Yoshika said while gathering thing in that bag.

When that bag full of glass jar and bandage she ran out of the sick bay before Saku could do anything."

"Whoa, Whoa, where are you going?" Saku called but she doesn't even stop to listen.

Saku's got no choice but follow her, and he found on the edge of the ship where could he's could see Mio's fighting with Neuroi and the water stirring with countless of explosive, that is when he could hear from his intercom that Yoshika want to help, but Mio has rejected and talk her go back inside.

"Saku, why do you let her out?" Mio voice yelling in Saku's intercom.

"It's not my fault, she ran out before I could do anything."

"Take her back to the sick bay there nothing you two can't do now!"

And then Saku could hear a click in the intercom, she forcefully cut the transmission. When Saku plan to take Yoshika back to the sick bay, the Neuroi shot a laser beam destroy an escort vessel. Mio keep shooting until her gun overheated, she threw it away, and then she drew her katana and rushed to Neuroi's right wing. Her blade glow blue, and she hit the wing, from the place Neuroi got hit, a blinding flash glow, everyone even Saku look at it with awe. When the light dimmed, they could she Mio cut off the wing in a storm of white flakes.

"Damn, way to go Mio."

But thing happen latter is really terrified, that wing was cut off before now regenerate fast, Mio lift up he eye patch and look for something in that Neuroi.

_Regenerate! How the hell we can fight with an enemy that can regenerate and what wrong with that eye, its look really pretty why she keep hiding it. _

The Neuroi is fired several laser beam to Mio but she erected with some sort like a magic shield, but those beam really strong so it push her back.

"Magic shield so that the reason those witches can fight with Neuroi, they strong and have magic shield, interesting."

An explosion thundered nearby their back and Saku could see smoke came out from the Akagi's turret, some soldier ran to it and yelling something.

"MEDIC." A soldier yelling.

Yoshika ran straight to it with Saku ran after her, they could saw a soldier with a big wound on his belly.

"Please hold on, I'll help you!" she said with that wounded soldier and then place her hand on that wound.

A blue light glowing from her hand healing that wound but it smaller and shiner that the light when she heal Michiko wound.

_She improved, and thank god this time that light smaller, I don't want to get burn with those light, what wrong with that light? Why it burn me?_

That soldier shaking from paint but Yoshika still healing it, suddenly another soldier stop her that make Saku really piss.

"Hey, let her do that don't you see she's a witch, let her heal that man." Saku said while pointing to Yoshika.

That soldier looking at Saku and then look at Yoshika.

"You are witch?! But it'd be better me to treat him in case! Stay out of this!" He asked.

"But please let me help." Yoshika answer with her eye full of determined.

"Then take more bandage, there not enough here!" He said after looking her eye for a while.

"Yes!" Yoshika said then ran away.

Saku's still stand there and remember that Delsin can heal people, so he come closer to that wounded soldier, place his hand on his wound, and use his power to heal him. The soldier earlier witness what Saku do with a stunning eye.

"W…who are you?" he said stuttering.

"Who I am doesn't matter now, he safe now." Saku said and then go to find Yoshika.

But the Neuroi shot a laser beam direct to Akagi, right next to him, blow him away for a small distance, make him unconscious for a while. When he woke up, his power are healing him.

"The hell, this is the third time I'm got shot."

But then he saw the elevator Mio's use to flight training earlier are coming up. He saw a silhouette on that elevator but the steam blow from it is too thick he couldn't see who. When the steam slowly dissipated, he found out that silhouette is Yoshika and she wearing a Striker Unit, with a big gun on her back. She's start the engine of Striker Unit, and it working exactly like Mio, just a different is Yoshika magic circle is bigger than Mio, big enough to cover almost all the Akagi.

"Hey, don't tell me she seriously…?!"

"Here I go!" Yoshika shout and fly forward with high speed.

But the Neuroi are gonna fired Akagi before she could do that, Saku realize that and he point his hand to it, planning to use Shadow Missile to stop it, but nothing come out because the time he gone berserk he had use all of his tank.

"What the hell, no, no, Yoshika!"

The Neuroi has fired its beam right to her, luckily, it was missed but it still cleaving the Akagi, and making her does a flip. But she's keep flying with high speed, when she came to the edge of the flight deck.

"FLY, YOSHIKA!" Saku shout from behind Yoshika

Yoshika's look like she has fallen to the sea, soon she's start to ascend like a bird. She finally caught up with Mio, but this is the first time she flying on Striker Unit, so she just flying from right to left, then up and down. The Neuroi has fired his beam to her, but in a nick of time, Yoshika has raised a magic shield and it even bigger than Mio.

Meanwhile, Saku's still stand on the flight deck and examine the Neuroi, it gave him a familiar feeling like the time he drain Core Relay.

"Why the hell I feel that thing really familiar like it the same energy with those Core Relay, well just fly up there and find out."

A soldier has notice Saku still stand on the flight deck.

"You over there get off the flight deck now, it dangerous up here."

But Saku not even that soldier, he extend his hand and drain the Shadow energy from the Akagi. The view must be terrified, because the soldier earlier saw that view has scared off and run away from Saku. When Saku finally refill his tank, his look up the sky where the Neuroi is flying.

"Show time!" Saku said with a grin.

* * *

**Thank for read my fic.**


	8. Chapter 8: First kill

Chapter 8:

Saku's start running, while running Saku's summon Shadow Board from his Shadow and jump right on it, ascended then rushed to the Neuroi. When he fly near the Neuroi, he's saw Mio's clinging to Yoshika, using her katana to point some place on Neuroi.

"There they are, let see what their face look like when they know I can fly!"

Saku's fly pass right in front of Mio and Yoshika, giving them peace sign.

"Hi!"

Then Saku fly straight to Neuroi, leaving them totally astonishment. Saku's flying near Neuroi to take a closer look to it.

"This thing is look amazing, they have to fight something like all the time. Man that must be tough."

"Saku/Saku-san you can fly?" Mio and Yoshika voice shouting from his intercom.

It took them a while to realize what happened.

"Yeah, I can fly. Did I ever say I can't fly before? And Mio, did you say there nothing I can do earlier right? Watch this!"

Saku's rushed to Neuroi's left wing, activated his Shadow Blade and cut it. While cutting it with one hand, he used his other hand to rapidly fired Shadow Shot to Neuroi's body. When the left wing has cut off he finished it with Shadow missile. The view making everyone around there looking with awe.

"That's what I could do!"

But just like the right wing, Neuroi's just regenerate all the damage Saku's just like it was nothing happen.

"How the hell we can fight this shit when its can regenerate."

"Saku, you and I will distract Neuroi so Yoshika shoot through the core." Mio's voice shouting from his intercom.

"Core, what core?"

"Neuroi's core, their weakness, you destroy it, you destroy Neuroi!" Mio's explained.

"Well, Ok. Beside I'm think I already got its attention."

Just like Saku's said, Neuroi's concentrate its beams and fired it right to Saku. In a blink of the eye, Saku's use Air Dash to dodge those beams before it could touch him.

"Heh, you miss!"

Saku rushed to Neuroi, firing Shadow Shot to it, and Mio flew under it and cutting it with her Katana. Neuroi's retaliated them with a barrage of beams but none hit its target. Meanwhile, Yoshika's hovering right upon Neuroi, aiming it with her gun, but she too conspicuous so Neuroi's fired her some beams, she has to use her magic to erect its beam. Saku and Mio saw that then flew back to Yoshika.

"Are you alright?" Mio asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry! But it's ok, I can still fly." Yoshika answer while gasping.

_I don't think you're ok, Yoshika, you look clearly tired right there._

"Let do it again!" Yoshika said still gasping

"It's alright! Brace yourself! This is our last chance!" Mio said with a calm face then drop on the Neuroi.

"You can do it, Yoshika!" Saku said then follow Mio.

While Mio using her flight skill to dodge all the beam, Saku using his Air Dash to dodge it and sometime use Shadow Shot to make sure it still got attention to him not Yoshika. But after a few second Yoshika drop on Neuroi too, fly straight to Neuroi's tail then fired some shot to the part near its tail. Suddenly, after those shot, a hole appear on Neuroi and in that hole is a big red polyhedron.

"So that the core." Saku said while flying near that place.

But Yoshika has fly so far from it she couldn't shoot it in time, and that hole is starting to regenerate. So Saku not even thinking concentrate his power to his Shadow Missile then fired straight to the core, making it exploded, then Neuroi just exploded into a blizzard of white flakes too.

Yoshika's keep looking those white flakes for a while until she faint, Mio's had caught her with her hand and then she said to Saku.

"You really are something Saku. You have to tell me you can fly beforehand. I'm almost sent order to make a Striker Unit for you."

But Saku not even listening what Mio's said, he keep looking those white flakes, some of it touch his hand then absorb into him, that make Saku realize something, he point his hand to those white flakes and absorb all of it.

"Oh shit, those white flakes making me stronger, can't believe this!" Saku said after absorb all those white flakes.

"Saku, get back to the Akagi and go to the sick bay now!" Mio's voice yelling from his intercom.

Then Mio flew back to Akagi, after takeoff her and Yoshika's Striker Unit, she go right to inside the Akagi. Saku's follow her, but after he's land on Akagi, everyone on Akagi looked at him like a monster.

_So this is the way people looking at a Conduit!_

Saku's went to the sick bay, right when he's went into, Mio close the door and clock it.

"Can you explain what you just do up there?"

"Nothing, just upgrade my power!"

"That not the problem here, do you know those white flakes come from, it's from Neuroi, can you imagine what will happen when they know someone use those thing to become stronger."

Saku's silent for a second.

"Then tell them." Saku's answer.

"Are you crazy? You tell me to expose everything about you"

"No, no, you don't understand just tell them I'm a Conduit, a new kind of magician or something, not the part I'm come from another world."

"Another world?" Yoshika voice from the bed.

Saku didn't notice that Yoshika's lying on the bed and had listened all their conversation.

"What the hell Mio? How can you talk about my power when Yoshika is lying over there."

"I though she still faint, this is your entire fault, explain to her, I'll go find a way to explain to everyone." Mio said then walk out of the sick bay.

Saku come closer to Yoshika.

"Are you really from another world?" Yoshika asked nervously.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm not a bad guy, I'm just a guy have shadow shot out from his hand, come to help you, to help this world, so could you please keep the secret about this."

Yoshika's looked into Saku's eyes for a while.

"I'm trust you but that mean I don't have to keep the secret about your power anymore right?"

"Then just like that one I'll do everything you want, in a limit of course?"

Like the first promise Saku has a pinky promise with Yoshika.

Mio did an amazing job to convince everyone that Saku is her long-lost brother that he's capable to use Neuroi power to fight against them. So now everyone on Akagi looking him a hero, even the soldier he saved come to thank him. Because Akagi got damage really bad so it take three day to arrive to Britannia, right when Mio got off the ship, she get right away a truck and drove Yoshika, Saku and all the supplies she take from Fusou to somewhere.

"Where are we going to?" Saku's decided to asked Mio.

"Somewhere really mean to Mijafuyi then we'll go to our base." Mio's answered while driving.

Saku's saw Yoshika holding a letter, Saku's really want to know what in that letter but realize that not a good idea. So he silent all the road and meanwhile he's close his eye and check his new upgrade version of his current power, he decide to upgrade his tank so it not run out so fast, his Shadow Shot became Gatling Shot, Quick Drain, Shadow Dash now can help him hide in Shadow of living thing and object.

When the car's stop, the trio jump off the car and Mio lead them to a ruin of some kind like a lab, everything left was an most waist high layer of brick.

"this was the address on the letter?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, developed the Striker here until five year ago. He was here the day of the accident, too."

Yoshika and Mio keep silent for a while, Saku's still not understand so he's tap Mio shoulder.

"Who is Dr. Mijafuyi ?"

"Yoshika's father, he's the one that developed Striker Unit, but in a fateful day in 1939, an accidental explosion happen in this lab and he was in there too."

Saku's now realize that Yoshika is just like him lost someone they hold dear, that maybe the reason why he could talk to her so friendly.

"Sakamoto- san… you knew all along?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm sorry…" Mio answer after went silent for a moment.

"No, please don't apologies. I'm the one who was selfish, but you brought me all this way anyway. I'm very grateful for it!"

Saku and Mio were thought she will crying or even angry with Mio, but she just simply said that with a smile. Then Mio lead Yoshika and Saku to another place, on their place Yoshika and Mio discuss about , Saku was keep silent all the time, he doesn't want to interrupt them. When they arrive to small hill, with a small tombstone, they standing like they could watch the sea coast. On the tombstone Saku could see "ICHIRO MIJAFUYI 1908-1938" and under it wrote "Use your power to protect many".

"Use your power to protect many. He used to say that all the time. It was from that sentiment that the Striker Unit were born, too."

_That the greatest life motto I ever seen._

Suddenly Yoshika's cry her heart out, Saku just silent, he know her felling right now, he used to cry his heart out when he remember his parent death, that maybe good for her right now. Yoshika's keep crying until the sunset.

"Well, shall we go?" Mio asked Yoshika.

"Yes"

"Saku?"

Saku just nodded then follow Mio.

"Um…" Yoshika said as soon as Mio and Saku take the first step.

"Umm, Sakamoto-san, please let me joint the Strike Witches!" Yoshika said with a confident face.

"What?" both Mio and Saku said with surprised face.

"I want to stay here and use my power to protect even more people!"

"Mijafuyi…" Mio almost speechless.

"I'm sure that what my father would want too."

"I see… Alright then, leave the rest to me, I'll train you hard to be full-fledged Strike Witch. And Saku too, I'm not know much about your power but I'll try my best to make you become stronger too, you two better ready!"

"Yes." Yoshika answered.

"Whoa, whoa, training? I don't think that necessary just let me drain all of those white flakes and I'll become stronger more than anyone."

"Training is always necessary or you assuredly scare, huh?"

"I'm not."

Mio's laugh a little then all three of them get back the car the drove the base.

* * *

**Author note: in the end, I can finish ep 2 in this chap, so i decide to make it in next chap with a little twist. Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	9. Chapter 9: Locked up

Chapter 9: locked up

When the trio arrived to their destination, Saku's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Because when Mio said this is the Strike Witches base so Saku though that gonna be like some kind like a military base, but it's a big ass castle on a whole island.

_What the hell, those witches got a whole castle, who are they? Princess?_

When the front door of the castle open, Saku realize this place reallyis a base, it got everything for the Witches, runway, hangar, everything. In front of the hangar Saku notice that has nine girls waiting for them. From the left: an orange hair girl, a yellow blonde hair girl with glasses and a short cut blonde hair girl, a girl with light brown hair tied into a single braid, a red hair girl, a dark brown hair girl with twin pony tail, a black hair girl with twin ponytail too, a girl with bright gray hair and last one is a gray hair girl. All of them are still very young.

_(Whittle) There are a lot of Witches here, and they still so young._

When the trio got off the truck, they come in front of those nine girls.

"Um, this is Yoshika Mijafuyi and Saku Sakamoto who is now a member of the 501 st Joint Fighter Wing as of today!" Mio announced.

"I'm Yoshika Mijafuyi! It's nice to meet you!"

"Saku Sakamoto, nice to see everyone!"

All of them really surprise when they hear Saku's surname but the red hair girl step in front of Saku raise her hand in front of Saku.

"Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, can you explain what your relationship with Mio?"

"Ah, I'm her long-lost brother." Saku said while having a handshake with Minna.

"Oh, really?" Minna said while staring at Saku for a moment.

Then she's turned back to those witches before.

"Well, it already late, so Lynette, can you take Mijafuyi to the guest room for tonight, tomorrow we'll introduce ourselves and get her a proper room. Mio and her 'long-lost brother', can you two come to my office, we have some paper to handle before tomorrow. Alright! Dismiss!"

"Yes, this way, Mijafuyi-san!" the girl with light brown hair led the way for Yoshika.

The Witches start to dismiss and Yoshika following Lynette while Saku and Mio follow Minna to her office, still doesn't understand why he has go to her Minna. But Mio look like she's understand the reason, so Saku decided to ask her.

"Hey, Mio what the hell is this, I'm tell you first I'm not do paper work."

"No, it's not about paper, but you should prepare yourself." Mio said with a grin then go ahead of Saku, leaving him still not understand what happening.

"Prepare myself for what."

When Saku's come to an office in the top floor of the castle, he found Mio already in there with Minna sitting behind her table, he come stand next to Mio.

"So Saku, can you tell me who are you?"

"What, I thought I already talk you I'm Mio's brother."

"There no way Mio has a brother that I don't know and I pretty sure if she has a brother he will not be you." Minna said while glaring at Saku

_Damn, she's sharp._

When Saku doesn't know what to do next, Mio just laugh a little bit.

"It really is nothing can't hide from you Minna. You should tell her the truth Saku."

(Sigh)"Ok, if that what you want Mio. My name Saku Sakamoto, and I came from another world and plus I have power that could help you to fight against Neuroi."

Minna look like still skeptical what Saku said.

"He said truth, I can confirm about that, thank to him we can destroy the Neuroi that attacked Akagi." Mio help Saku to convince Minna.

Minna went silent for a while then looking at Mio and Saku.

"Alright, I believe you for now. It already late, you can go back to your room Mio, I'll take Saku to the guest room. Tomorrow, I'll report about this."

"Wait, you can't do that. Mio talk me that you got a lot trouble with Neuroi. Can you imagine what will happen if this world know I'm came from another world."

"I'm not an idiot. Of course I'm known about that, I'll just report that you're Mio's brother so you have power that could help us."

"Really? Thank god."

Then Mio going her way and Saku follow Minna, while they silently walking on the hallway.

"How many Witches in here?" Saku asked Minna to the silent air.

"Including Mijafuyi we got eleven Witches in here, why you ask that?

"Well I'm fighting with you girls from now so I want to know more about you girl, maybe some of them will become my lover." The last part is Saku joke, he not really mean that, but look like Minna don't think that a joke.

"I'll talk you beforehand, in here we have rule for man that unnecessary contact with the Witches is strictly forbidden. But because you live with us for now, so I suggest you minimum contact with the Witches."

"What? I'm fighting with you and you tell me minimum contact. How the hell I could do that?"

"You just remember about that." Minna said with a firm voice while still walking in front of Saku.

Saku's plan to retort but realize quarrel with is not help him at all so he keep silent until, they arrive to a room. But right when Saku go inside that room, he could hear the door locked behind him. He's try to turn the doorknob but it truly is locked.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Saku said while bang the door with his hand.

"Just to make sure you don't anything harm to the Witches, just stay there, tomorrow I'll release you." Minna said then walk away.

"Hey, hey, don't you dare walk away like that" Saku said still bang the door with his hand.

But Minna already go away, leaving him locked in that room.

"That crazy bitch, you think you can lock me in this room."

Saku's use Shadow Dash to pass through the door. But as soon as he's go out he saw Mio stand in front the door with a key on her hand.

"You surprised me, so you can pass through object, you really is full of surprise Saku." Mio said holding her katana.

"Where is she?" But Saku not even care what Mio said, just looking around finding Minna.

"You asked Minna, you should forgive her, she just want to protect us."

"Protecting you girls doesn't mean she has right to lock me up like that." Saku said really piss.

"On behalf of Minna, I'm sorry that why I'm gonna open the door for you but look like you don't need it. There is an event happen in her life that make her want to protect us so I hope you endure for the time being."

"What? She got dumb by a dude or something."

"That her private affair I don't have right to tell you. Maybe when the time came she will tell you but for you should get some rest and do you need me to open the door for you?"

"Nah, it's ok, good night." Saku said then use Shadow Dash to go inside the guest room.

When Saku lying on the bed, he keep thinking the reason why Minna do that to him.

_Did she take that joke is real? I just want to tease her a little bit._

Thinking didn't help at all so Saku's decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note: this chap is the last part of ep 2, i want to add some part of ep 3 in this chap but i rethink that will make this chap too long so I decided to start ep 3 in next chap. **

**Hope everyone like this chap and thank for reading my fic.**


	10. Chapter 10: Introduces

Chapter 10

The next day, Saku waked up when the sun just come out of the sea, after put on his jacket and wear his shoe, Saku decide to find Minna to apologize what he said last night.

"In the end, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't said that in the beginning."

Saku use Shadow Dash to pass through the door but right outside of the room is Yoshika.

"Ahh! You scared me Saku-san. Why do you use your power to pass through the door?"

"It…"

Saku notice that Minna is standing right behind Yoshika.

"Nothing, I just want to test my power a little bit, that's all."

"Um, I going to wake you up but you already awoke so come with us. Minna-san going to introduce everyone in the Witches to us."

Yoshika cheerfully going ahead of Minna and Saku, leaving them behind.

"You could just tell her." Minna said while still looking at Yoshika.

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her that I locked you up in that room."

"Listen! I'm sorry about what I said last night."

Minna's confuse about what Saku just said.

"Mio has talked me that everything you did just to protect the Witches, some event happened to you that make you do that. But I can ensure you that my relationship with the girls including you will be nothing more than friend."

Minna look in to Saku's eyes for a while.

"You assuredly a nice guy aren't you? I'll trust you then, but don't ever say those worlds again."

"I'm promise and thank you."

"Let me open the room for you so you don't have scare off someone in front of your room." Minna said then unlocked Saku's room.

"Come on! Don't make everyone wait for us."

Minna and Saku caught up with Yoshika and they go to a room look like a class room where everyone of the Witches are sitting in there waiting for them, except the black hair girl with twin ponytail are sleeping on the table and the girl with bright gray hair are sleeping with a black pillow.

"Ok, everyone, your attention, please! Let me introduce you again to our two newest members as of today! This is Yoshika Mijafuyi! Major Sakamoto brought her from the Fuso Empire! And Saku Sakamoto! Major Sakamoto's brother!"

"I'm Yoshika Mijafuyi! It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"And Saku Sakamoto! Major Sakamoto's brother!"

"I'm Saku Sakamoto! Nice to meet everyone."

"They'll have the same rank of sergeant as you do, Lynne, so look after them, okay?" Minna said while look to Lynne.

"…Okay." Lynne answered nervously.

"All right! All your necessary documents, a set of clothes, a rank of insignia, and ID tag are right here."

Saku and Yoshika look to two cases with their name tag and one handgun on each case.

" Um…I don't need this." Yoshika said while taking the handgun on the case which have her name on it and give it to Minna.

"You should really keep it in case something happens."

"I'm not going to use it."

Saku came to his case and take the handgun to give it to Minna.

"Well, I don't need this too."

"You, too?"

"I can handle myself."

The yellow blonde hair girl with glasses talk something with the girl with twin ponytail, but she looks like didn't care much. Then the yellow blonde hair girl angrily left the room.

"Oh, well, I guess personal introduction will have to wait until later. Alright! Dismiss!"

As soon as Minna left the room, Saku's feel someone's hands are groping to his chest, he turn to see who and find out that the black hair girl with twin ponytail.

"Boo, No Prize" She said sadly tone

"Of course, how the hell I can have breast." Saku said with that girl.

Then she jump to behind Yoshika and groping her breast, making Yoshika surprised.

"How are they?" the orange hair girl asked

"Consolation Prize!" The twin ponytail hair girl answered sadly.

"Lynne's were big." The gray hair said and snickering looking to Lynne chest making her hide her chest behind the table

"Hahaha! She has nothing on me though!" The orange hair said while fondling her breast.

_(Whittle) Whoa that really amazing rack._

"I'm Charlotte Yeager. I'm a lieutenant from Liberion. Call me Shirley." Shirley said while raise her to Yoshika.

"Okay…" Yoshika has a hand shake with her but Shirley's tighten her grip making Yoshika let out a sigh of pain.

"Hahaha! They won't get bigger if you don't eat!" Shirley said huge breast then turned to Saku and raised her hand in front of Saku.

_Wanna play? I'll play with you._

Saku has a handshake with Shirley, and she's tighten her grip like she did with Yoshika but Saku with the Conduit Power can take that easily and he tighten his grip strong enough. It took a moment until both of them pull their hand back.

"You're really strong." Shirley said.

"You too."

Suddenly the black hair with twin pony tail girl pressed her face on Shirley breast.

"This is boring." She said.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Ensign in the Suomus Air Force. This is Sanya Litvyak a lieutenant in the Orussian Army." The girl with gray hair said while helping the girl with light gray hair standing, she's look really sleepy.

"I'm Francesca Lucchini, an ensign in Rogmana Air Force." The black hair with twin ponytail girl said.

Saku notice the girl with a dark brown hair and the girl with short cut blonde hair are not here.

"All right that will be enough self-introduction. Everyone attend to their duties. Lynne, Mijafuyi and Saku will have training this afternoon." Mio said.

"Yes, ma'am" Yoshika said with confident tone.

"You certainly know how to respond well. And Saku come meet on the shooting range when you done."

"Yeah, yeah." Saku answered halfhearted.

"Lynne, show they around the base." Mio said while turn to Lynne.

"Understood!" Lynne responded shyly.

When Saku and Yoshika approached Lynne, she stand up rigidly, they both introduce themselves.

"I'm Yoshika Mijafuyi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Saku Sakamoto. Nice to see you."

"I'm Lynne Bishop. Please follow me." She shyly then going ahead of them.

_Despite she really shy, she have an impressing rack but still smaller than Shirley's._

After walking for a while, the castle still amazing with Saku because it really big and gorgeous with window on the wall and red carpet on the floor.

"Mijafuyi-san, Sakamoto-san, do you remember where your quarters are?"

"Yes, I think." Yoshika said.

"Yeah." Saku said.

"This is my room." Lynne said in front of a room.

"Oh, It's right next to mine."

"Oh, really."

Saku noticed that his room is far from Yoshika's and Lynne's room.

"Wait, is that mean my room is far away from your room?"

"Oh, yeah, Saku-san's really far, on the other side of the building." Yoshika said.

"I'm sorry, if you want you can asked commander Minna for a room nearer." Lynne said with a nervous tone.

"Nah, it's ok."

They enter the next room which is Yoshika's room, inside it just have a queen size bed, a wall closet and window with ocean view.

"It's empty…"

"Yeah, I don't have any belongings yet."

"It's a bit far, but there's a great place where you can get furniture and household items. I can take you and Sakamoto-san there sometime, if you'd like."

"Nah, I refer a simple room." Saku said while stand outside of Yoshika room.

"Wow, thank. I was hoping to get a big pot… do you think they'd have any?"

"Yes, but if you're looking for pot then we already got in the kitchen."

"Really? I wanna see."

After Saku place his case in his room, he follow Lynne and Yoshika to the dining hall and kitchen. The dining hall has a very long table in the middle.

"This is the dining hall and kitchen."

"How does the cooking schedule work?"

"There is a full-time cook here, but sometimes the girls will make dishes from their home countries."

Lynne explained to Yoshika and Saku then she lead them to the kitchen which has pots, pans and stove.

"Wow, do you think they'll like Fuso food, too?"

"Are you good at cooking?"

"I wouldn't say I'm 'good', but I like it when people eat my cooking."

"Don't modest like that Yoshika, I'm helping you cooking on Akagi remember and I'm pretty sure your food is the bed." Saku praised Yoshika.

"Thank you, Saku-san." Yoshika said with a little blush on her cheek.

"Ok, let continue…" Lynne said still shyly.

When they arrived to a door, Lynne come in first but come out right away with a blushing face like tomato.

"Um… Saku-san… this is the bath. I should let you take a look inside… but there is someone in there… so that not a good idea to let you go in there."

"Oh, call me curious who in there."

Lynne blushed for a moment then answered shyly.

"I think it Shirley-san."

_That girl with her huge breast. Damn, I wanna see, but bummer, I have promised with Minna and I don't want to get locked up again._

"It's ok, you can go inside with Yoshika. I'll wait here."

"Yes." Lynne said then grab Yoshika's hand and they both go inside the bathroom.

Saku waiting outside for a while then they came out with Yoshika's face blushing.

_Damn, with her face like that I'm pretty sure that breast must be awesome. Why I don't have power that can help change gender or make me invisible?_

They continue the tour until they arrived to the shooting range. Mio are talking with the yellow blonde hair girl with glasses and that girl the eyes like she looking celerity.

"Oh Saku, you came, wait here there is a lot of people wanna see your power in action. Mijafuyi and Lynne can continue the tour." Mio called when she saw the trio.

Then Mio leave the Shooting range, Yoshika and Lynne also continue the tour without Saku. Leaving Saku with the yellow blonde hair girl with glasses and she making a face like she seeing enemy.

"I can't believe this." She said while crossing arms and look other way like she don't even want to see Saku's face.

"Excuse me? Did you said something?"

"I said I can't believe that Major Sakamoto has a brother like you."

_Oh shit, don't tell me another girl know that a lie._

* * *

**Author note: ****Perrine really admired Mio so i'm decide to make her hate Saku hoping this will make the story more interesting**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for reading my fic.**


	11. Chapter 11: Show off

Chapter 11: Show off

After heard the yellow blonde hair girl with glasses said she doesn't believe that Saku isn't Mio's brother, he really panic what to do.

"How could a brother could talk like to his sister?" That girl said.

"Wait the minute, did you said last night?"

"Yes, last night I saw you talk very rude with Major, even she's you sister you, you have to gently with her."

Now Saku has understand, this girl is just an idiot, she not doubting his identity, just meddle in his relationship with Mio. After that, that girl kept yapping about how wonderful Mio is. Her dignified face, her long and slender legs, her beautiful and exotic black hair, her precise orders during battle. Generally, she want Saku has to consider Mio like a flower, treasure her like a diamond.

_This girl is really like Mio isn't she? Completely admire. _

Suddenly, Mio and Minna came back with an old man look like a general and bunch of journalists with camera on their hand. Saku even notice the shortcut blonde girl and the girl with dark brown hair follow behind Minna. Mio and Minna talk that old man and those journalists something and then come to Saku position.

"Oh Perrin you look like getting along with Saku."

"Yes, Major, I'm just talking something with him."

"She not even introduced herself." Saku interfered.

"Really? That not good Perrin you should introduce yourself first." Mio complained Perrin.

"No, no, I just too focus on the story to the point that I'm forgot introduce myself." Then she's angrily look at Saku. "I'm Perrin Clostermann, a Lieutenant in the Gallian Air Force." Perrin said with a smiling face but Saku could notice she's frowning.

"Saku Sakamoto, nice to see you." Saku said while trying not to laugh.

"Well, that enough for introduce. Saku, we got someone really important want to see you and your power, so you should better behave well." Minna reminded Saku then walk to that old man and invite come forward.

When he arrived in front of Saku, he take a long look at him then smile friendly and raise his hand in front of Saku.

"Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney command in charge of 501st Joint Fighter Wing and you must be Major Sakamoto's brother."

"Saku Sakamoto, nice to see you!" Saku said while having a handshake with him and slightly nod.

As soon as Saku having a handshake with Maloney, those journalists were taking photograph him and Air Chief Maloney. Air Chief Maloney was holding Saku and smile in front those journalists.

"You look really different than Major Mio." Air Chief Maloney asked.

"Ah, I'm her distance cousin so we not really akin to each other."

"Hum, well, I heard Commander Minna report you are the one shot down the Neuroi has attack Akagi without using neither gun nor a Striker Unit. Can you show me that?"

Saku glanced Mio and saw her slightly nod.

"If that you want, sir." Saku said then stand on the shooting area point his hand to a shooting target.

"Like he can do that, huh!" Perrin whispered from behind Mio but Saku still hear that.

That quote is her big mistake, if she wanted to see a real big show then Saku will show her a real big show. Saku turn to Minna.

"Commander Minna, is it ok if I destroy all shooting target?" Saku asked Minna.

Minna and everyone else really surprised when Saku asked that but seem like she think Saku just kidding.

"If you could then suit yourself."

"Thank you!"

Saku point his both hands to those shooting target, he start concentrate his power. Shortly after, he rapidly shower those shooting target with Shadow Shot now has upgraded to Gatling Shot. The damage he caused was ghastly, those shooting target and even the wall behind have countless hole on it. After fired for a while, Saku finished by two Shadow Missiles from both hands, completely destroy all shooting target and the wall. Saku waving his a couple time then turn back and found out everyone except Mio is completely stun.

"So what do you think?" Saku asked

It took a while until Air Chief Maloney starting to clap his hand.

"Very impressive, with your power this war will end very soon." Air Chief Maloney said and having a handshake with one hand and other hand pat Saku's shoulder.

Those journalists now awoke from stun and taking numerous photographs of him and Air Chief Maloney. The shortcut blonde girl whispering something with the girl with dark brown hair but she just firmly staring at Saku.

"Wait, I still got more to show everyone."

Saku jump up and instantly Shadow Board appear from his shadow and he land on then ascended to the sky and he could feel those journalists was taking picture while he was ascending. Saku flying around the base, now he took a good look of the base, this base takes up the entire island. Saku noticed Yoshika and Lynne are on the top of the tower and Yoshika a waving her hand with him so he fly closer to the tower.

"Saku-san, you're amazing!" Yoshika cheerfully praise Saku.

"Yes, you're truly amazing Sakamoto-san." Even Lynette has praised him but still very shyly.

"Nah, it's nothing big a deal. But what you girl doing up here."

"Ah, I just showing Mijafuyi-san this tower and this island which our base is take up. As you can see, this small island in the middle of Dover Strait is the Witches' base." Lynette explained then pointed to south-west direction. "And that's the European Continent. But most of it has fallen into enemy hands." Lynette said with sad tone.

Saku could see a whole continent from afar but it's looked lifeless, like a land of death.

"So close yet so far, huh. Well, I to come back, otherwise it will be disaster." Saku said then fly back to the shooting range which he has destroyed earlier.

After land on the ground, Air Chief Maloney came forward to Saku.

"Outstanding, you young man will be the ace in this war. With your power we definitely end this war in no time." Air Chief Maloney said while looking at Saku but he glanced to Minna for a moment and Saku has notice that.

"But too bad because of some reason your rank now only sergeant. It's a waste of talent. How about this you come working under me." Air Chief Maloney suggested.

Those quote make everyone even Saku really surprised, those journalists whispering something and start writing and taking photograph. Base on Minna and Mio face they seem to understand what Air Chief Maloney mean when he said those word and they firmly look at Saku. As for Saku, he didn't take a second to think.

"Thank you, sir." Saku said and he could saw Air Chief Maloney smiled like he gonna something.

"But I refuse." Saku said confidently

* * *

**Author note: there no way I'll let Saku working under Maloney and I'll ****humiliation that guy.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic.**


	12. Chapter 12: Shock

Chapter 12: Shock

Everyone at that time really shock when they hear Saku refuse Air Chief Maloney's offer.

"Why?" Air Chief Maloney asked.

"Ah, the reason really simple I rather working with eleven cute girl more than working with an old man." Saku answer with a smirk.

Air Chief Maloney after hear that was really angry, Mio was trying not burst to laugh and Minna was shook her head. Saku even notice the girl with short blonde hair is giggle a little bit and whisper something with the dark brown hair girl but this girl still make a firm looking with Saku.

"You…"

Air Chief Maloney really angry planning to say something but Minna was step forward in front of Saku before he could say anything.

"Sir, I think Sakamoto-san has already answered your offer, even the way he answered is quite rude. Beside I'm already proposed with Sir Churchill about let him cooperate with the Witches and he has already approved for that. So now if you want Sakamoto-san work under you, I suggest you should propose that with Sir Churchill before you come here."

Minna said continuously not letting a single chance for Air Chief Maloney to retort. He look really piss, angrily walk away without saying any world. While Mio and Minna were dealing with those journalists.

"Nice answer!" a voice came from behind Saku

Saku turn back and found out the girl with short blonde hair and the girl with dark brown hair were standing behind him.

"Hi, I'm Erica Hartmann, a Lieutenant in Karlsland Air Force." She introduced then pointed her hand to the girl with dark brown hair. "And this is Gertrud Barkhorn, a Captain in Karlsland Air Force, too."

"Saku Sakamoto, nice to see you!" Saku said and has a handshake with Hartmann but when he came to Barkhorn she already going ahead.

"Don't blame her, she really strictly but inside she's a good girl, you'll see. And by the way, when you said eleven cute that mean including me right?" Hartmann asked with a cheerful tone.

"Well, of course. What you girl doing with those journalists when you came here."

"those journalists took some photograph of me cause I has shot the my 200 th Neuroi just the other day."

Saku really shock when he heard the number.

"Whoa, 200, way to go."

"Nah, Trude has shot down more than me, 250."

_Whoa, 250, damn the witches really awesome._

Mina and Mio has dismiss those journalists and come back to Saku.

"Hartmann, you can get back to your duties, I have something to discuss with Sakamoto."

After Hartmann was leaved.

"How could you talking like that, I talk you behave well." Minna yell angrily.

"Keep your voice down, I'm not deaf. Beside what you want me to answer him, accept his offer?"

"That not what I mean, but at least you have find a prober reason to refuse him, now I don't know what he will do."

Saku notice The Witches and Air Chief Maloney didn't have a good term.

"What wrong? You said like that old man is your enemy." Saku asked.

"He is our command in charge but always against was highly against the usage of Witches for defending Dover and I'm sure he planning something."

Mio has heard Saku and Mina conversation for a while then finally decide to step in.

"It's afternoon already, Saku, you'll train with Lynnette and Mijafuyi and Minna's keep an eye on Maloney." Mio said then look to the shooting range. "And find someone to fix this place. He blew the hell out of this place."

Minna slightly nodded then go ahead, Saku follow Mio to the runway where he found out Lynette and Yoshika has already waiting for them.

That afternoon, Yoshika, Lynnette and Saku training on the runway with Mio is their trainer. Having a bamboo sword, she encouraged them. Despite that Yoshika and Lynnette is having a hard to keep up with exercises, they have to run and push up a lot. As for Saku, there is two thing really impressed him. First his stamina was improved, thanked to his Conduit's power he can do all that exercises without breaking a sweat. Secondly, Lynnette's breast, the way it's bouncing is awesome.

After those exercises, he witnessed Lynnette's firing skill. From a long distance, with a big rifle she hit the target. But when it's Yoshika's turn, she looked reluctantly, so Saku decide to replace her, but he found that his Gatling Shot is strong but just in short or medium distance.

And finally, the flying training, when in the hangar, Perrine come out from nowhere, propose she want to help training too. But the way she introduce herself with Yoshika is very cocky and she look very hate Saku when she saw his face. When the sunset, Yoshika and Lynnette completely exhausted, lying on the runway and gasping. Mio, Perrine and Saku descend to their place.

"Worn out already, Mijafuyi? Well, I guess that's to be expected on your first day. But you have very little control over your magic, and you lack physical strength…" Mio said with a gentle tone.

"An amateur like you only cause trouble for the rest of us. I suggest you just go back to where you are come from." Perrine said.

_So she disliked me and Yoshika huh? You'll see, I'll teach a lesson brat._

"She a new recruit who's never had training. Don't pick on her so much." Mio said then look to Saku. "And I really impressed Saku, You can even keep up with us without breaking a sweat."

"Nah, this is easy. I can even do more than this." Saku said with a smirk.

Those really pissing Perrine up so she interfered right before Saku could say anything.

"Anyway, Major Sakamoto, there's a midair combat technique I wanna try." Perrine said.

"Is that so? Shall we go another round, then?" Mio answered then look to Saku. "Saku! Wanna go with us?" She asked.

"It's ok, I'll stay here with those girl." Saku answered.

"Well, you take care of them, ok?"

Mio and Perrine starting ascend and Saku could notice Perrine doing an Akanbe gesture with him and Yoshika.

"You two ok? Need some help?" Saku asked.

"I'm ok." Yoshika said then starting standing up.

"I'm fine." Lynnette said that but as soon as she starting to stand up she's almost trip.

Luckily, Saku was near there and help her.

"You not look fine at all Lynnette. Let me carry you." Saku said then carry her.

"I'm ok Sakamoto-san. I can walk so…"Lynnette said with her face blushing like a tomato.

"Tch, don't be stubborn like that, you look clearly worn out and one more thing call me Saku." Saku said.

Knowing that she can argue against, Lynnette nod slightly and letting Saku carry her.

"You really lucky, Lynnette-san, having Saku-san carry you like that." Yoshika said with cheering tone making Lynnette blushing even more.

"Don't said like that Yoshika, I'm used to carry you like this remember."

"I'm unconscious at that time so it doesn't counted."

"Still counted. Well, where you girl want to go."

"We sweating a lot so we want to go bath."

Saku nodded then take those girls to the hangar so they can place their Striker Unit on the launch device. Then take them to the bathroom with Lynnette on his hand. When they arrived the bath, before Yoshika open the door, some behind has open it and that person is Barkhorn and she still keep that firm looking at Saku.

"Saku-san, I'm ok now." Lynnette said.

After letting down, Lynnette and Yoshika said hi to Barkhorn the go to the bath. When they got inside, Barkhorn planning to go.

"Um, Saku Sakamoto, nice to see you!" Saku said then raise his hand before Barkhorn

But not even care about his existent like he's an invisible man. That really pissed Saku up.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Look like Barkhorn finally notice his existent and turn to him. And she said something that really shock with Saku

"I don't want to talk to you. You don't worth to waste my time."

* * *

**Author Note: I wanna let Saku has a big fight with Barkhorn in the next chap(maybe)**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for reading my fic! **


	13. Chapter 13: Friend

Chapter 13: Friend

"The fuck you said?" After heard what Barkhorn said, Saku's piss off. "Who the hell do you think you are that I don't worth your time?"

"Your attitude is the thing that made you like that. Even your have special power but with an attitude like that, you'll never be a part of the team." Barkhorn said that the walk past Saku.

"Hey, I not done with you."

Can't accept what she said Saku grabbed her shoulder. But as soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she was hold his hand then thrown him to the ground. Her move was so fast, Saku doesn't known what happening, until he realized he already lying flat on the ground. But in return for that, his position right now gave Saku a really good looking up Barkhorn's panty and she doesn't realize that.

"Consider that a warning." Barkhorn said then walk away leaving Saku still lying on the ground.

"Ah shit, can't believe there's a day I got thrown by a girl. Man, she's even stronger than Shirley." Saku said then stand up. "You think you score 250 th kill then you can look down on the other huh. I'll show you, I'll score even more than you."

The next day, Yoshika still isn't making much very much progress and Lynette still doing well like the first day. As for Saku, with just one day training, now he can fly really nifty, even Minna and Mio who observing on the runway were impressed his progress. When the sunset, both Yoshika and Lynette exhausted lying on the runway gasping, Saku still flying for a while. But he saw Barkhorn appear from nowhere, standing near Yoshika and Lynette, he dash to above them then make the Shadow Board disappear while he still airborne, he landed right in front of Barkhorn glared right into her eye. Barkhorn doesn't care about him and walk ahead.

"You ok, Yoshika? Did she say something bad to you?"

"No, she does just talk me I have to grow stronger or go home unless I want to die." Yoshika said with slightly sad on her face.

_The hell, She just a little girl, give her sometime, dammit. I show you how it's mean grow stronger._

"But she's right, I have to try harder." Yoshika said with a smile.

Seeing that smile making Saku feel at ease so he decided overlook this one. That night, after taking a bath, Saku decided to take a walk.

"Man that Japanese-style of bath is awesome. But I still refer a shower."

When he walked near a window he noticed two silhouettes were sitting on the edge of the runway. After he looked carefully those two silhouettes were Yoshika and Lynette. Suddenly, Lynette stand then run away, leaving Yoshika standing on the runway.

"What happened?"

In the next day's early morning, Saku was waking up by a big siren. He quickly put on his jacket, and run out to the hangar. When he arrived Mio and some other Witches were already took off. Suddenly, he got bumped by Lynette but she just mumbled sorry then keep running. He noticed Minna was there too.

"What's up?"

"It's Neuroi, Mio and other was going to confront it."

"What? Why you don't call me." Saku planning to call his Shadow Board to pursuit them.

"You will stand by with me and the rest!" Minna seem like aware what Saku planning.

"But…"

"That's an order." She said then went ahead.

Saku really frustrated when he couldn't go out there to fight with Neuroi. He found out Yoshika was there too.

"Yoshika! You were there huh? Said, Why Lynette running earlier?"

"Minna-san talk me that Lynette-san has to defend her homeland and she has a lot of pressure that makes her helpless in actual combat." Yoshika said then went silent.

"Then help her."

"How?"

"Like you always do, you want to protect people, she want to protect her homeland. You and her were the same, she just need a little help."

Yoshika hear those words from Saku and thought for a moment. Until she look like determined.

"I got it! I'll go help her now." Yoshika said then running ahead.

Saku watching her running then go to the meeting room. But there was only Eila in there, sitting on a couch.

"Huh? Ella! Where are Minna and Sanya?" Saku asked as he's sit down on the couch opposite with Eila.

"Minna has waiting the command room and Sanya…She has night patrol duty so she sleeping now."

"Heh, so that the reason why she look sleepy in the morning."

Their conversation was interfered by the sound of siren again and a moment later Minna came to meeting room with an anxious face.

"What wrong?" Saku asked.

"We got deceived, the first Neuroi is just a diversion, there's another one heading to our base."

_Damn, those Neuroi they really smart._

"Then that mean it up to us, right?" Saku asked

"You stay here!" Minna said then look to Eila. "What about Sanya?"

"She used up all her magic energy conducting night patrol. I don't think she can go." Eila answered with her index fingers making a X.

Minna turn to Saku and saw he has smirk on his face. She slightly shook her head.

"Ok, you can go with us."

"That what I wanna hear."

Suddenly, Yoshika appeared on the front door said she want to coming too. But of course, Minna won't let her go with the reason is Yoshika's lacked training into a battlefield. Furthermore, Yoshika's still hesitant when it comes to firing gun. Yet even that, Yoshika still want to go, she even assured she can shoot. Out of nowhere, Lynette's appeared too, and she said she want to come to, with her skill they should equal about one person. Mina's hesitated what to do. Saku decided to interfere.

"Let they come too. Just in case everything gone bad."

After hear what Saku said, Minna sighed then shook her head

"You got 90 seconds to prepare." Minna said

90 seconds later, five of them started took off.

"The enemy is approaching the base from 3 o'clock. Eila, Saku and I will go on ahead. You can lend us back up from here." Minna said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika and Lynette answered,

"All right, we're counting on you." Minna said then she, Eila and Saku dash forward.

After fly for a while, a Neuroi with shape like a missile, flight with an incredible speed. They start firing it but it too fast to get shot by them.

"It's fast." Saku said after fired multiple Gatling Shot to it but all missed.

"It's exceedingly faster than anything before! Hit-and-run tactics won't work, match it speed!" Minna said

Saku and Eila just nodded then they start descending and matched it speed. It's really work, a couple shot of them are hit its tail. But suddenly, the Neuroi started detached the tail and sped up with a speed that even faster. They have to evaded the tail which has dropped back

"You gotta be kidding me." Saku said

Saku using his Shadow dash rapidly, hoping it somehow catches up with that. He barely match it speed but it's impossible to firing it with a speed like this. Suddenly, Saku noticed a couple shot from Lynette but all missed. Saku realized she has to focus on flying not along firing the Neuroi. Seem like Yoshika has noticed that too, she fly under Lynette then letting her sit on her shoulder, that will make Lynette more steadier. A voice came out from his intercom.

"Saku, that Neuroi are heading Yoshika's and Lynette's way, use everything you got help them."

"I got it!"

A moment later, another voice came out from his intercom.

"Saku-san, shoot with me when I say."

"Ok!"

Saku focus his Shadow Missile on his hand waiting for her signal.

"Now!"

As soon as Lynette said, both she and Yoshika shoot multiple times and those bullets lined up vertically and Saku throw his Shadow Missile with full force. The Neuroi has dodged Yoshika's shoot but still got hit by Lynette's shot and Saku's Shadow Missile, making it exploded into a cloud of white flakes. Saku's flied pass those white flakes but he still could drain those white flakes before approached Lynette and Yoshika. But before he approached them, seem like Lynette really happy when they dad it so she hug Yoshika upside down then both of them fell to the see below but they still laugh happily saying something then Lynette hug Yoshika again. Saku start descending to them.

"You girls ok? Here, give your hand" Saku asked while hovering on his Shadow Board reaching his hands to them. But Yoshika whispering something with Lynette then both of them giggling then hold Saku hand and suddenly pull him into the sea.

"Why you do that?" Saku asked after having a mouthful of seawater.

"We did it Saku-san. I'm now friend with Lynne." Yoshika said cheerfully.

"You can call me Lynne too, Saku-san." Lynne said but suddenly looked timid. "And Saku-san, there is something I want to ask you"

"Huh? Ok, go on."

"is it true that you came from another world." Lynne asked timidly.

* * *

**Author note: In the end, I could find a reason to let Saku has a fight with Barkhorn and one more thing I think I's let each girl know Saku's secret **

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	14. Chapter 14: Strange Behavior

Chapter 14: Strange Behavior.

Saku really surprised when he's hear what Lynne just said.

"How you know that? Did you tell her that, Yoshika?" Saku asked

"No, I didn't said anything, she just know that and reconfirm with me earlier." Yoshika explained.

Saku looked Lynne asking how she know that, he really confident about how he hiding this secret and there no way Mio and Minna exposed about that to anyone else.

"The truth is, the night you two first came here, after taking Yoshika to her room, I went to Minna office to ask her something but when I arrived, I hears your conversation with Minna-san. But you don't have to worry I'll keep this secret." Lynne said.

Saku has no choice, after remind her promised keeping this secret, they go back to the base. Three of them were commended but both Yoshika and Saku were agreed they could did it is thank to Lynne.

Sometime later, just like Minna said those Neuroi only appear at certain time although lately the rate of attacks has been gradually increasing from the previous pattern of one per week. Still without their attack Saku doesn't have much to do, his power has upgraded but he couldn't test it. His Shadow Dash can accelerate to the point that can exceed the speed of sound, and plus he got a new skill Shadow Bomb, it can lock enemy in Shadow for a short time. After wake up in the morning, Saku walking to dining room while thinking how to test his power then suddenly he bumped into someone and that person fall into the floor.

"Oh, sorry, you're ok?"

Saku looked closely and found out that person is Barkhorn. Saku was almost freaked out and prepared to be competition of glaring, but strangely.

"I'm fine, sorry." Barkhorn said then walk ahead.

Saku really surprised about Barkhorn's behave and she looks gloomy.

"Ok, she's behaved like a douche before, now she's behaved like a puppy… Weird."

Seem like Barkhorn are going to the dining hall too, so walking behind her. When Saku was arrived the dining hall and saw Yoshika and Lynne were talking something about helping people. Saku planned to joint them

"Helping people… That's nothing but a pipe dream." Barkhorn suddenly said.

"Huh? What did you said?" Yoshika noticed what Barkhorn just said and asked her.

"Sorry. Just talking to myself." Barkhorn said then took her portion and go to the table.

_This is starting to feel pretty awkward now._

"Yoshika, Lynne, good morning! What were you girls just chatting earlier?" Saku asked while taking his portion.

"Good morning, Saku-san! We talking about the Kauhava base went into action to find a lost child!" Lynne answered.

"But I hear said something strange earlier." Yoshika said.

"Just something profound. You don't need to mind that."

After took his portion, Saku came to the long table then start chow down. All the dishes were tasty but only Natto is dish Saku couldn't eat, he hated it when he stills a child, its smell disgusting. While eating, Saku could notice Barkhorn still didn't touch her food. A moment later rest of the witch has come to the dining hall, greeting each other, took their portion then came to the table.

"What wrong, Trude? Why the long face?" Minna said while sitting beside Barkhorn.

"You don't seem to have an appetite, either." Hartmann joint in too.

"That's not true." Barkhorn's retort.

"You never skimp on eating but you still even touch your food…" Hartmann said.

To prove what Hartmann said is wrong Barkhorn start eating but after eat a little she start looking something with a gloomy eye. Saku look to the way Barkhorn looking and noticed she looking at Yoshika.

_Wait don't tell me she has an affair with Yoshika. No way!_

"Second." Francesca said while waving her empty plate.

"Me too!" Saku said.

Yoshika rush to Francesca first but noticed Barkhorn wasn't eating much.

"Um… Was it not to your liking?" Yoshika asked.

But Barkhorn wasn't said anything, just take her plate the sinks. Francesca starting to rush Yoshika.

"It's not only Captain Barkhorn. I doubt anyone could find these rotten beans edible at all." Perrine said.

Even though Saku didn't like Perrine much but he can't disagree with about Natto.

"Natto is good for you. And even Sakamoto-san said she like it too." Yoshika explained.

As soon as Perrine hears 'Sakamoto-san', she almost falls into her plate.

"Sakamoto-san?! Call her Major. Not even I'm… on such friendly term…" Perrine's face blushing like a potato. "Anyway, regardless of how much Major may like it. I absolutely cannot put up with this stench!"

As soon as Perrine done, Francesca was rush Yoshika again but this time she seem really piss. After take another disk for Francesca, Yoshika came to Saku and found out he didn't touch Natto too.

"Saku-san, did you hate Natto too?" Yoshika said slightly sad.

It's truly that Saku hate Natto, but he can say that to Yoshika. He doesn't to make her sad.

"No, no, I didn't. I just save it for later. I'll eat it right away."

Saku starting eat Natto, using all his strength eats all of that Natto without throw up. After done that bowl of Natto, Saku show Yoshika the cleaned bowl with one hand and the other hand covered his mouth.

"Um, I glad you like it." Yoshika said planned to go back to the kitchen but she turn back. "Saku-san, are you free later?"

"Um, I'm free. What's wrong? Need I help something?" Saku said after swallow all those Natto.

"Lynne and I will do laundry later and it a lot. So it will be great if you help us carry it to the backyard." Yoshika said.

Saku agreed and after that he even help Yoshika and Lynne washed all those disks even they said they can do it. Later on, he carried two baskets full of clothes and white sheet to the backyard. Saku suggest helping them too, but they insist they can do it, so Saku don't force them. He decided to enjoy the sun while leaning on the wall near the entrance. A while later, Mio and Minna came out and Saku noticed Minna has a binocular.

"Huh? Mio, Minna, what you two doing here?" Saku asked.

"We will observe Barkhorn's and Hartmann's training from here." Minna said.

"You should paid attention too, they're our ace. Maybe you'll learn something from them." Mio added.

Saku was really curious about Barkhorn's capable that make her so cocky. A moment later, the wind has picked up making Yoshika and Lynne surprised. Then suddenly, Barkhorn and Hartmann appeared, flying on their Striker Unit. At first, they sync perfectly but just a second later Barkhorn starting to fall behind.

_P__fft__, and I thought she was good._

Mio and Minna have noticed Barkhorn has out of sync with Hartmann.

"She's out of sync…" Mio said.

"Yes, she keeps falling behind…" Minna added while using the binocular.

"Barkhorn's a perfectionist. This isn't like he. Maybe we should take her off the next shift?"

"Having an ace and you can't rely on it is kind of distressing."

"Yes, even though we can count on others now, they lack firepower, except Saku. Did she overexert herself and make herself sick?"

"I think something has been bothering her… ever since Miyafuji arrived."

Saku took noticed when Minna starting talking about Yoshika. Mio went silent for a moment until she made a decision.

"Should we try pairing them up?" Mio decided

At first, Saku planned not to interfere them but when he hears they intend to pair Barkhorn with Yoshika he has to interfere.

"Whoa, whoa, are you lost your mind, Mio? Did you know she was staring at Yoshika all the time this morning?"

"Then it will be good if we pairing them. I think it a good idea." Minna said.

"But…"

But before he could say anything, he saw Mio slightly shook her head, signal him don't against Minna, Saku have to back down. After that Mio and Minna came inside leaving Saku behind. Saku's looking at Yoshika's talking cheerfully with Lynne.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**Author note: I figured out a way to let Saku has a fight with Barkhorn. Her little sister, if Saku ****bad-mouth about Barkhorn's little sister I'm sure she will not forgive about that.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	15. Chapter 15: Tears

Chapter 15: Tears

Saku still leaning on the wall near the entrance, his mind now have a lot vague thought. He only snapped out of his thought when he saw Yoshika's hand waving in front of his face.

"Huh? What wrong, Yoshika?" Saku check around and have no sign of Lynne. "Where's Lynne?"

"She was gone to prepare for the tea break. What are you thinking the whole time, Saku-san?"

"Nothing particular… Wait, tea break?"

"Yes, we'll have a tea break. Now I have to go clean the base." Yoshika said.

"Um, need I help something?"

"No, I can do it alone." Yoshika said then go ahead.

Saku has nothing to do so he decided to go back to his room wait for the tea break. But not for long he starting to feels boring, so he planned to find Yoshika to see if he can help her anything. But he didn't know where she is so he decided to go to kitchen first. While heading to there, he bumps into Perrine and he noticed her hair soaked.

"Um… Perrine, your hair…"

"Not… one… word…." Perrine said while pointing at Saku mouth then walk past and muttering about Yoshika.

"Pfft, her hair became like that's due to Yoshika. Nice work, Yoshika." Saku said then continued head to the kitchen.

When Saku arrive the kitchen, Yoshika was already there. Lynne and Yoshika were talking something.

"Do you think Barkhorn-san hates me?" Yoshika asked Lynne.

"Huh? What make you think that?" Lynne said.

"Oh, I somehow get the feeling that she's avoiding me…"

"It's your imagination. Captain Barkhorn acts that way with everyone." Lynne said then she remembers something. "Well, not with the commander or Lieutenant Hartmann, though. I heard the three of them have been together ever since the fighting started."

Saku remembered those three girls look very close this morning. But if what Yoshika said is true that Barkhorn avoid her why Barkhorn gazed at her this morning like that.

"Yoshika, need I help something?" Saku pretended he just came.

"Ah, Saku-san, it's almost done, you can go ahead we will bring everything out later." Yoshika said.

Saku agreed then go ahead, when he arrive the balcony, everyone was there. There are five tables with Eila and Sanya sitting at one, Barkhorn and Hartmann, Shirley and Francesca, Mio and Minna, Perrine sitting alone at one table but there are three chairs still empty. Saku those three are for him, Lynne and Yoshika. He takes a chair farthest with Perrine. After sit down on the chair, Saku could see Perrine had dried her hair and she admiringly gazing at Mio.

"Oh, Perrine, You dried your hair huh?" Saku teased Perrine with a smirk.

She staring and growling back at him. Few minute later, Lynne and Yoshika came out with some three tier iron cake stand with each tier is a plate contain various kind of cake and a tea set. After placed each cake stand on each table and poured tea to the cups for each person, they came back to Saku's table then they're seated on the other two free chair.

"According to the strategy room's report, we're scheduled to have a sortie the day after tomorrow. So please relax today and restore your spirits, everyone!" Minna said while standing and holding her cup

"Oh, Saku, Miyafuji and Lynne, you have training after this." Mio added.

"Yes, ma'am! Understood!" Yoshika and Lynne answered energetically but Saku just answered halfhearted.

Saku not really like tea, he refers cola. But the smell of the tea is tempting so he plans to take a sip and found out it wasn't bad. Yoshika was took a sip too, but she making gulp sound while drinking.

"My! How ill-mannered…" Perrine said while having a face palm.

Yoshika really surprised about what Perrine just said.

"Yoshika, you're not supposed to drink without making a sound!" Lynne reminded Yoshika, making her embarrassed.

As for Saku, he has an idea when he saw Perrine reaction about Yoshika making sound while drinking, he starting to make sound while drinking too. And just like he planned, Perrine stands right up.

"Sakamoto-san!" Perrine said almost like yelling.

"Huh?" Both Saku and Mio response to her.

"No, I didn't mean… Major… I…" Perrine look super confused and embarrassed when she doesn't know how to call Saku.

Looking that scene making Saku sniggering a while until he calm down.

"Ahem, call me Saku." Saku said but still sniggering a bit.

"Saku-san, could you have some manner while drinking." Perrine said still embarrassed.

"Why? If I'm remembered right, it's a Jap… No, Fuso's traditional that you making sound when you drinking tea. I bet Mio was did that too."

Perrine was speechless and doesn't know how to retort until Mio interfered.

"That's enough Perrine. Saku, do not making sound again."

Although Saku still want to tease Perrine more but he has to obey Mio's order. That afternoon, Saku, Yoshika and Lynne were training with Mio's trainer on the runway as usual. While training, Saku could see Perrine peeking behind those Wooden crates. After a lot of training, Minna suddenly appeared, talk everyone gather in the dining room. When everyone has present, Minna starting gave each of them a thick packet.

"What will it be this time?" Minna said when she stops by Barkhorn.

"Do the same as usual with it." Barkhorn answers.

"You should really keep at least some in hand."

"Except for food, clothing and shelter expenses, I don't need any."

Minna don't force Barkhorn anymore and come to Saku and gave him same packet.

"What this?" Saku said then open it and found out there's an assload of money in there.

"Your pay and that was only haft a moth's pay, by the way." Minna said

_Whoa, that a shitload of money._

Saku return to his room, he juggling his pay pocket while thinking how to spend it. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"If I'm use this money to buy gold. When I return to my world, I gonna be rich. Damn, I'm a genius."

Saku head to find Minna, ask her where to buy gold. Running around a while, he bumps into her, making her drop all her paper.

_Oh fuck, what wrong with today? Bumping day?_

Saku bents down and picking up all the paper. Surprisingly, He picked a paper write about Barkhorn. She has a little sister name is Chris who now is in the coma.

_So she spent her pay for hospital fees._

After returned all the papers just pick, Saku apologies to Minna and hear a lecture about not running around the base unless emergency. After Minna left, Saku remembered he wasn't ask her where to buy gold. That night, after took a bath, Saku took a walk before hit the bed. Suddenly he heard a voice of someone's conversation.

"You have plenty of leave time saved up. Why not take some time off for a while? You haven't gone visit her, right?" Saku realized its Minna voice.

"There no need! I've given this life to the Witches. The sister that Chris knew died on that day." Barkhorn's voice.

_What the fuck? She left her sister in hospital, not even visit her and now she's talking like that. What kind of sister like that?_

Saku noticed Barkhorn is leaving her room and heading to his place. Normally, he will try to avoid her, but now he's really piss about what he just heard. Just right when Barkhorn walk past him.

"What a great sister you are!"

Barkhorn stop right when she heard what Saku said but not turn back.

"The ace of the Witches, turn out is just a selfish sister who left her little sister in the hospital, not even visit her. I wonder what everyone will think when they know about this." Saku said.

"Shut up!" Barkhorn said but her voice is small.

"I think you said it in the wrong way. You have to say Chris should have dies on that day…"

Suddenly, Barkhorn's turns back and Clapped Saku's face. Saku planned to yell at her, but he noticed a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I said shut up! Someone like you will never understand!" Barkhorn's yelling at him and run away. Saku could see her using her hand to wipe tears.

Saku was speechless a moment. After his cheek was heal.

"Crocodile tears!" Saku said then return to his room.

* * *

**Author note: Saku vs Barkhorn in next chap and I'm pretty sure Saku doesn't stand a chance( that why he gonna cheat)**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	16. Chapter 16: Foe or Friend

Chapter 16: Foe or friend.

The next day, Yoshika, Lynne, Mio and Barkhorn have formation conducting exercise, with Lynne is Mio's second and Yoshika is Barkhorn's second. After they took off, Saku just stand on the run way gazing them flying in formation on the sky. He's really frustrating that he couldn't anything to prevent Minna letting Barkhorn and Yoshika pair up. Planning to go back his room, Saku noticed Perrine's on the runway, gazing at those four on the sky with jealousy face. Looking at Perrine's face made Saku wants to tease her.

Suddenly, the sound of siren resounded and four flares shot into the sky. Not a single, Perrine rush to her Striker Unit, and found out Minna are already there ready to go. As for Saku, that siren is what he waiting for, he summon his Shadow Board immediately, waiting for Minna and Perrine then all three of them took off and regroup with Mio.

"It's a Neuroi! Grid East 07, attitude of 15,000!" Mio said as Saku regrouped with her. "They've been breaking from their usual attack cycle lately."

"They've apparently been active in Karlsland, but I don't know the detail…" Minna said as she fly by Mio's side.

Barkhorn's surprised when Minna mentioned about Karlsland. But when Mio asked, she just answered it's nothing.

"Alright then, change of formation. Perrine will be Barkhorn's second. Miyafuji and Saku will come with me." Mio said

_Tch, why she always got to go first?_

Shortly after, Mio lifts her eye patch and sighted the enemy. That Neuroi has a shape like a missile the one before but slower. Barkhorn's team charges first, Mio's team covers her. Saku shot rapidly but he could notice that Barkhorn is shooting like she risking her like for something. Right after Lynne's sniper shot causing a big hole on Neuroi, It fire back with a shower of beam. The Witches have to use magic shield to erect the beam so they were pushed back. As for Saku, he's using Shadow Dash to dodge those beam, but with the great numbers of beam like that, he has pull back to Mio positions. But Barkhorn still stay too close with Neuroi.

"You're staying too close, Barkhorn!" Mio's warning Barkhorn.

_Is she wanna die?_

Suddenly, Neuroi shot beam to Barkhorn but managed to dodge it. Unfortunately, Perrine behind couldn't dodge that beam so she has to use magic shield to erect that and it pushed he back. But the force of that push made her bump into Barkhorn. Neuroi shot at Barkhorn right that moment and she doesn't have enough time to call her magic shield. Luckily, she still somehow call a small magic shield just enough to cover her. But her gun got caught by the beam and exploded. That explode made Barkhorn injured her chest, she unconscious and falling.

"Captain/ Barkhorn-san." Both Yoshika and Perrine creamed then dash to save Barkhorn.

Saku planned to help Barkhorn even though he really hates her. But Neuroi doesn't let him, it keep shooting a lot of beam forced him has to use Shadow Dash to dodge all of it. A moment later, Saku saw blue light glow from the ground, its Yoshika healing magic. Neuroi stopped right above right where Yoshika was healing Barkhorn and point its tip to the sky. Neuroi shooting to Yoshika place, luckily, Perrine has using Magic shield to erect it but just by merely look Saku could know that she couldn't hold on much longer. Saku and the Witches fly around Neuroi, shooting rapidly. While shooting, Saku noticed a beam a head to Minna but she was focus to Yoshika place. He has to use Shadow Dash Accelerated to yank her out of that beam's direction.

"Are you nut Minna? Don't you she there a beam shooting to you."

But Trude…" Minna said, Saku could see she really worry about Barkhorn.

"Yoshika is healing her, she'll be fine, now focus on this thing." Saku said as him point at Neuroi.

Minna nodded then dash to Neuroi, Saku looking to where Yoshika was healing Barkhorn.

_Tch, if she wanna die. Find some where to die alone don't drag other with her._

"Mio, where the core?" Saku yelled as he dash to Neuroi.

"I'm looking…" Mio said as she lifts her eye patch. "There!" Mio said as she pointing at the center of Neuroi.

Saku dashed to there, raining that point with Shadow Shot. When the core was exposed Saku prepared to finish it.

"Eat this…"

Suddenly, he heard an engine of Striker Unit heading to it. Barkhorn soared to the sky shooting furiously to the core right before Saku's eyes. The core was destroyed as for Neuroi and Barkhorn hovering in the rain of white flakes. Saku doesn't feel want to drain those white flakes, when he think Barkhorn stole his skill, he hated those white flakes. Saku planned to yell at Barkhorn about her reckless many people could die. But out of the blue, Minna clapped Barkhorn face and that clap must be hurt because Barkhorn's cheek reddened.

"What are you thinking?! What would we have done if we lost you, too?! We may have lost our homelands and everything else, but we're a team. No, we're family! Everyone in this unit is!" Minna said then hugged Barkhorn. "I'm sure your sister Chris will get better, too. So don't be in hurry to die. For her and your new comrades! We Witches are the only ones who can protect anyone."

_Oi, what about me? Ah forget that, I don't plan to stay in this world for long, also._

"Sorry, I forgot that we're a family… Can I… Can I have some time off? I think I'll go visit her." Barkhorn said.

Minna nodded then Mio fly close to them.

"Looks like she's finally feeling up to it. Alright, let check Yoshika and Perrine." Mio said then her Minna descend to where Yoshika and Perrine were unconscious ahead. Right before Barkhorn follows them

"Well, well seem like the selfish sister now want to take responsibility about her little sister for a whole huh." Saku said while flying around Barkhorn but she just stay there doesn't answer like last night

"I wonder when you die who will take care of her. Well, she will be fine just like when you abandon her in hospital…"

Saku just want to provoke Barkhorn to satisfy his hatred when she stole his kill. Suddenly Barkhorn grabbed Saku collars, Saku just smirked at her but soon she released.

"Normally, I will beat you to pulp for what you said. But it'll get my hand dirty. A lowlife like you is the shame of the Witches and maybe your parent too." Barkhorn said then she descending to Yoshika place.

Saku still hovering right there, speechless for a moment and turn into anger. When Yoshika, Perrine and everyone else are ascending to his position, she flight to Saku.

"Saku-san, what wrong? You look not well." Yoshika said while flying in front of Saku.

Out of the blue, Saku hold Yoshika's hand and place a Shadow bomb on her hand.

"Sorry." Saku whispered at Yoshika ease.

Then he use Shadow Dash Accelerated and dash to everyone except Barkhorn then do the same thing as he do to Yoshika. When stop in front of Barkhorn, all Shadow bomb active and trapped them in Shadow. Barkhorn was shocked, doesn't understand what happening.

"Don't look surprised like that. I just help you have a reason to beat me to pulp like you said earlier."

"What the meaning of this? What you did to them?"

"Nothing, just locking them in there and use them as hostage."

"Released them now!" Barkhorn said as she pointed her gun at Saku.

"Then you have to defeat me first or they… will…die. And don't think you can use gun to destroy those thing, even I don't know what happen to them if those thing destroyed."

_Actually, they just trapped in there. They still fine, but I never use this skill before so just scare her off a little bit. _

"You think you can get away with this."

"Of cause I'm, I'll just said that Neuroi has did that. No evident, no witness. Damn, I'm a geni…"

Suddenly, Barkhorn punched right into Saku's face and send him straight to the ground. After Saku hit the ground, it make a cloud of dirt. Barkhorn descending near the cloud.

"How could you that to Mio, she's your sister." Barkhorn said while she drop her gun and jump out of her Striker Unit.

Saku just walk out that cloud of dirt with his face was healing by his power.

"Then I think we are the same now, huh." Saku said as he brush off all the dirt on his clothes.

"We are not the same!" Barkhorn said while she in her fighting stance.

"So you decided to be serious huh. But re you sure you can win without those guns huh?" Saku said when his face has healed and Barkhorn doesn't answer.

Saku want to finish her quick before Shadow Bomb affect wear off. He use Shadow Dash to close distance with Barkhorn and attack her. When he still young his father used to teach him some self-defense move and he never lose any street fight before so he quite confident that he could win. But it not, after some of Saku's attack, Barkhorn fight back with three blow in his belly and finished with a punch to his face. Saku rolled on the ground for a distance

"You think our Witches can only use gun." Barkhorn said.

Saku now really pissed, he can't believe that she could fight. Saku take his baton out but not use Shadow blade. Killing her is not what he intense to do. He dash to her again, swing he baton multiple time. But thing is just like earlier, she dodged it and fight back, she even kneed his belly before punch him again. Now, Saku realized he fucked up, his power are healing him but it will take a lot of time and Barkhorn doesn't seem she will let Saku get away easily. Saku trying to get up but Barkhorn grabbed his collar and lift him up like a toy.

"Release them now!"

"You know, Barkhorn… you really strong… there no way I can win against you… that why I have to cheat." Saku said as he place his hand on her chest and shot her multiple time, blew her away for a short distance.

"Hahaha… that what you deser…"

Saku gloated that he thought he finally defeat Barkhorn but suddenly he feel paint from his chin and his head feel dizzy. Saku remember right when Barkhorn know he gonna shoot her, she gave him an upper cut right into his chin before blew away. Now his vision start fading and he knew when he unconscious is just a matter of time. But he can saw that Barkhorn was coughing and trying to getting up. He dash to Barkhorn sitting on her and hold her both hand.

"You cheated!" Barkhorn yelled at Saku.

"Yeah, I cheated…but I have to admit… you really awesome, Barkhorn… If we met in a different circumstance… I might fallen madly in love with you… and you don't have to worry… they… are…fine."

Saku unconscious after that, but strangely his lip has touch something soft and wet and out of the blue he saw something like a movie. He saw Barkhorn, Minna and Hartmann flying on a city was in flames and a Neuroi was right above them. They fight against it and Barkhorn destroy that Neuroi. But when Barkhorn look down at the city, She found a little girl crying in that city. And next scene he know that little girl is Chris, and Barkhorn was cry a lot because she couldn't help her sister back then.

Saku startled waking up, and found out he's in his room. He disappointed about everything he said to Barkhorn.

"How could I said that to her? I must be like a jerk now." Saku said while having a facepalm.

Suddenly a voice came from his side.

"Nope, I think you more like an asshole."

When Saku look the direction of that voice, he found out it Barkhorn.

* * *

**Author note: This is the longest chap I ever write so far, and I think everyone will predict that "soft and wet" is what right?**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	17. Chapter 17: Assumption

Chapter 17: Assumption

Saku found out Barkhorn was sitting right next to his bed. He startled for a second then he remember the vision he just saw.

"Barkhorn, I need to ask you something. I don't know how but I saw something strange. I saw you, Minna and Hartman fighting with Neuroi on a city in flame. Then when that Neuroi was destroyed, you found a little crying in that city and later on that little girl is confirmed in coma. And I saw you cried a lot. Is that true? Is that little girl is Chris, your sister?"

Barkhorn didn't answer, she just simply nodded. Saku is speechless, after said those harsh worlds toward Barkhorn and her sister. Right now he just feels disgusting about himself.

"Barkhorn, I… I'm sorry."

Saku tried to get off his bed but strangely his body still feels hurt a lot which cause him confuse why his wounds still not fully recover after so long like this. Suddenly, Barkhorn hold his shoulder and force sit back on his bed. After sitting back to the chair Barkhorn's calmly looking at Saku.

"You not from this world, right? I already confirm with Minna and Major Sakamoto."

"How did you know that?" Saku asked

"I have seen your mind. You have to witness your parent dead. It was just terrible. I feel sorry for you." Barkhorn said calmly.

Saku feel curious how he and Barkhorn can see each other mind like that. There's something must have happenned after he fainted.

"Wait, you talk to her about our fight?"

"No, after you fainted, everyone was truly released from that Shadow thing of you. They asked what happen but I'm lied them you fatigued then fall from the sky so I save you. That's all."

Saku could relief now. If Minna know about his fight with Barkhorn, she'll do some nasty stuff with him, he could certainly about that.

"Well then, look like I lost, right?" Saku admitted that he lost but still smile with Barkhorn. "You're really awesome, Barkhorn."

"No! You're amazing too. If not careful, I must have lost to you." Barkhorn said and smile with Saku.

Saku now feel better, seem like his power have healed him completely.

"Nah, I ain't that good. But I don't understand, Barkhorn. How could we see each other mind?" Saku asked curiously.

Barkhorn seem want to answer Saku but suddenly her face blushing a lot.

"Uh… Hello, Barkhorn?" Saku asked after waiting for Barkhorn's answer for a while.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. And call me Trude." Trude take a deep breath. "After you fainted, because you sitting on me so when you fell on me, your face just… Ah! We kissed, ok?"

"Oh… so we kissed"

_Pfft, and I thought we had do some freaky shit. Just a kiss._

At that moment, outside the door suddenly has some noise like someone are talking but Saku didn't notice. He's busy looking at Trude right now. She now exactly like Lynne before, shy but cute.

"Uh… Can I ask you one question, Trude? Is that your first, I mean, first kiss?" Saku asked curiously.

Trude's just slightly nodded, seeing her still blushing a lot made Saku sniggering.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Look at you! It just a kiss, don't make a deal out of it." Saku said still sniggering.

Trude's still blushing raising her hand, planning to smash Saku head.

"Whoa! I'm just kidding!"

Saku's using his hands to cover his head and close his eye, ready to let her smash his head. But she not, after waiting for a moment, Saka put his hand down and slightly open his eyes. He found out Trude was holding her chest and by the look of her face it must be hurts. Saku jump to her right away.

"You injured, Trude. How…" Saku said but soon he remembered that place is where he shot her. "Oh god! It's my fault! Why don't you let Yoshika to heal you?"

"And then let Minna know you and have a fight. You must know she can make you real hurt if she knew about this." Trude said, still holding her chest.

Now Saku know he can asked Yoshika to heal Trude. It's all up to him.

"Let me see."

Trude doesn't understand what Saku said. But he doesn't even wait her answer and unbutton her shirt. Outside has some noise again but Saku's focus right now is Trude's injury. Trude was tried to stop Saku, but seem like that injury must be bad because she wasn't put much strength to stop Saku. When he unbutton couple button, he could saw a big bruise on her chest.

"How… how can you smile with an injury like that, Trude?"

"Don't look down on me like that, I'm used to have some injuries that even worse than this."

Saku could easily see Trude was lying by the look of her face.

_FUCK! How could I do something like to her? She was right. I'm an asshole._

Saku placed his hand on that bruise and let his power heal Trude. A moment later, Saku put his hand off and Trude was completely healed. Trude was stunning by that view.

"Um… ok. Your chest now came back cute now." Saku said as he noticed he could see Trude breast now. "Uh… and you should button your shirt."

Trude realized that Saku could see her breast.

"If want to do that then said first." Trude without hesitation clap him then turn around immediately to button her shirt.

Saku know he at fault for injury her so he accept that clap without any complaint.

"You really are something, Saku. You can shoot, healing factor, you can even healing other." Trude said as she's turn back with her shirt button up. "But it's weird. When you fainted, Yoshika tried to heal you but as soon as her power active it burned you. I don't understand."

_So that's the reason why my body took more time to heal completely. _

Saku went silent for a while. So far until now, he used to be burn by Yoshika's healing power twice. There's must be a reason for that. Saku keep thinking until he has an assumption.

"I think I know the reason. The nature of our power. Her power is the Light, my power is Shadow. That's the reason why when she's use her power on me, it'll always burn me." Saku said. "Heck, worse yet her power could even kill me."

As soon as Saku finished, the noise from outdoor is came out again and this time it get his attention. Saku come close to the door and he could hear some peoples are talking out there. He suddenly yank the door open, and Hartmann and Lynne trip right after that. He planned to complain them for eavesdrop his conversation with Trude. But out of the blue, he noticed Yoshika was there too and her look really pale.

"Yoshika… How long you stand there? Did you hear…"

Yoshika didn't answer but slightly nodded.

_Ok, she heard. Fuck my life!_

* * *

**Author note: Sorry for post new chap this late( I have a flu so it took me sometime to get back on my feet) and that kiss is the key for a new power of Saku.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	18. Chapter 18: Kiss

Chapter 18: Kiss

_AHHHH! Why problem just appear one after other like this?_

Saku truly is has a problem. Yoshika have heard his consumption about her power can somehow harm him. Or worst yet, could kill him. Now, Hartmann, Lynne and Yoshika are sitting in his room. But Yoshika with a pale face now have a teary eye. Even Lynne sitting with her has concern about her. Suddenly, Trude elbow Saku's belly.

"Do something!" Trude whispers with Saku.

"Do what?" Saku answered as he frowning, think how to settle this.

"Don't you see Yoshika's gonna cry? Explain to her." Hartmann butt in.

"Tch, I know."

Saku came closer to Yoshika and bend down on his knee about the high tog Yoshika.

"Uh… Listen, Yoshika. About what you heard earlier. It's just my theory. You don't need to mind about that."

But Yoshika seem doesn't buy that. She looks at Saku with teary eyes.

"But it's true, right. Like the time I trying to heal the wounded soldier on Akagi. I have noticed Saku-san tried to avoid the blue light from my healing magic. Since then, every time I'm used my healing magic, you always tried stay away of me."

Saku is frozen. He didn't know Yoshika had noticed that.

"Yoshika, I…"

"I originally thought that my magic could help people, protect them. I don't know it'll harm you. I… I hate my magic"

If this's keep going, Yoshika definitely will do something stupid. Saku hold Yoshika cheek and force her looking at his eyes.

"Yoshika! Look at me! Do I look like I'll die?"

"No, but…"

"I promise I'll never ever die by your magic. So please don't hate your magic, that the most beautiful thing I ever see."

Everything Saku said is true. Despite Yoshika's magic is harm him, deep down he know her magic is the most amazing. He like her magic even it doesn't much like him. After that, Yoshika seem calm down a little bit but she still frustrating. Lynne gave her a handkerchief to wipe the tear.

"You really know how to comfort a girl, isn't it? I really touch when I heard that, you know." Hartmann said as she tap on Saku's shoulder.

"It's not comfort. Everything I said is true. Not a single one is a lie."

Seeing Yoshika is still not calm down. Saku came with an idea.

"Um… How about this, Yoshika? Remember the promise I made with you when we're on Akagi. Why don't you use it? I'll do anything as long as I can, well, of cause within reason."

Saku hope if he does something she liked, she will eventually not concerned about this.

"Really? Then…" Yoshika said with cheering tone.

"Wait a minute!"

Suddenly, Hartmann butt in. She's call Lynne and Yoshika to come around her and they start discussing something. Saku try to hear what they said.

"Is that true that he promise he will do everything you ask, Yoshika?" Hartmann's questioning Yoshika.

"Yes, right after we shot down the Neuroi which attacked Akagi."

Hartmann went silent after that. A while later, her eyes shined.

"Yoshika! Asked him kiss you. No, kiss us."

"What?" Both Yoshika and Lynne were startled.

_What? Is she crazy?_

"Why?" Yoshika asked.

"Did you heard earlier? If you kiss him you will saw his mind. Don't you want to know more about him, Yoshika?" Hartmann explained.

Yoshika thought for a moment then nodded.

"I want to know. But why he had to kiss both you and Lynne too?" Yoshika said.

"He's from another world, right? I wanna see what it's look like. Beside, Trude has kissed him so as her friend he has to kiss me too."

_That doesn't make sense._

"And I'm sure Lynne's want that too, right?" Hartmann asked Lynne.

Lynne now blushing like she has a fever but she still slightly nodded.

"Well then, go tell him, Yoshika." Hartmann said with a grin on her face.

Yoshika nodded then turn back.

"Saku-san, I… want a kiss."

"Heh… No!" Saku answered without hesitation.

"Wait! How can you decline her request without thought, Saku?" Hartmann interfered.

"You the last one I want to hear that. This is your idea, right?"

Hartmann is surprised that Saku know that her suggestion.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"With the way you carried one how the hell I couldn't hear that. Beside this is my room, remember."

Saku have hit the nail on the head when he said that. Hartmann sticking ou her tongue and scratching he head.

"No, It's not Hartmann-san's fault. I want to know more about you, Saku-san." Yoshika trying to cover for Hartmann stupid Idea.

"Me, too" Hartmann said with cheering tone. Saku glared at her but she's just smile.

"Me…too" Lynne said with a nervous tone with her face is still blushing.

Saku bend down on his knee, about Yoshika's height.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you, Yoshika. Yoshika don't have to do this, you know."

"Then you'll again hide something from me. I don't want that, I want to know."

She really stubborn is what Saku thought when he could saw Yoshika's insistent.

(Sign)" Alright, but don't blame me if something bad."

"Really? Yay."

Yoshika happily run to Lynne and Hartmann. Suddenly, Saku was yanked by Trude. When they come to the corner if his room.

"Are you lost your mind, Saku? How can you accept that easily?" Trude's questioning Saku.

"Like I could decline her. Don't you see she's really insisting about this?"

"But it's their first kiss, you understand?"

"It just a kiss, why do you have make a deal out of it?"

Trude is seriously pissed when she heard that.

"I don't want to talk with you anymore. How can look lightly a first kiss of a girl like that?" Trude said as she open the door planning to go but she turns back. "Minna tell me if you wake up, come to her office right away." Then she gone.

Saku look behind Trude, he still dumbfound why she so piss up like that.

"Yeah, I don't understand you too, why do you have made a deal of a kiss? And why Minna want me to come to meet her right away like that."

* * *

**Author note: Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	19. Chapter 19: Cranky

Chapter 19: Cranky

After Trude left, Saku return to his room and saw Yoshika already stand before Lynne and Hartmann. Saku came in front of her.

"You ready, Yoshika?"

"Um... Yes!" Yoshika said with a nervous tone.

Even Yoshika is the one asked for this, she still blushing a lot. Saku hold her shoulder and gently kissed her. And just like what happen with Trude. As soon as their touch each other, Saku saw Yoshika past immediately. He saw the time she live with her parent and her grandmother. That the time she's look so happy. But one day her father left her when she was five, on the day he depart she was cried. had appeased her by promise he would be back when he done, and she promised with him when she grown up she would use her magic to help people. But that was the last time she saw her dad. On Yoshika's tenth birthday, he was declared dead by being caught in accidental explosion of his lab, and Yoshika received a briefcase of his personal effects in the mail. Saku now understand why Yoshika hated war that much. He already known about her dad, but eye witness is heart-breaking.

Saku slightly push Yoshika out. And surprisingly, her eyes were teary.

"What wrong Yoshika? Did you hurt?"

"No… I'm fine. But Saku-san, your parent… they…"

"It's okay, what happen is happened." Saku said as he pat Yoshika's head.

After let Yoshika sit on the chair near there. Saku look to Lynne and could clearly see she's blushing as much as he thought he should call doctor for her.

"Lynne, if you don't want..."

"No, no, I'm fine. You were treated me kindly so I want to know more about you… even… you're my… first…"

Knowing couldn't convince her, Saku hold her shoulder and kissed her. Saku saw her memory and known, Lynne is the daughter of a wealthy and upper class merchant, and her mother is a veteran Witch. She's the middle child of eight siblings and she even studied in a school for girls, so her contact with opposite gender is small. No wonder why she so timid likes that. After slightly push her out, he could saw Lynne's eyes were teary too.

"Saku-san… You always smile so I thought you must have a happy family… I don't know…".

Saku just pat her head to comfort her then let her sit on another chair near Yoshika. He noticed Yoshika now has calm and she help him take care of Lynne. Then he turned to Hartmann and she looks really exciting about this.

"Hartmann, you look quite exciting do you?"

"Call me Frau and yes, I ever heard about another world but I can't believe I got a chance to see it. Well, even the way to see it is kinda weird. And what happen to your parent that made them cried like that?"

"You'll see."

Saku gently hold Hartmann's chin and kissed her. Her father is a doctor but her mother is a former Witch, the past of her mother inspiring Erica to want to become a witch and fly in the sky. She has a twin sister name Ursula, and also is a Witch too, but serving somewhere else. The later part of her memory is unbelievable. Her first sortie is catastrophe, lost sight of her wing man, crash landed because she had run out of magic power. Still, she can shot down a Neuroi, even she at a disadvantage. Right after finishing her training and getting assigned, she has fought on the front line with Trude and Minna, and Saku remember her in the evacuation of Gallia with them also, no wonder they look so close with each other. Since then, her shot down count rise non-stop, until now is 200 air craft total. After slightly push her out, Saku could see she look sad.

"So that what happened with your parent. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. But I'm really shock, Frau. You're amazing, you know."

"Really? Hehehe! Thank!" Frau answered with a cheery smile.

If Saku don't see her past he will definitely think all her skill is just a flute. Because she looks so cheerful, so carefree. Saku remind those three keep the secret about this, especially about the kiss. He can assurance that Yoshika and Lynne will keep it, but he not so sure about Frau. She made him fell that she not the type that will keep her mouth shut. After see those three girl left, Saku head to Minna room, wondering why she call her right after he just woke up.

"What up with her, I wonder? Man, I hope she don't figure out I fight with Trude."

When he came in front Minna's office, Saku stopped to take a short breath then gently knock the door.

"Come in!" Minna voice came out

When Saku came in, he found out Mio was in there too.

"Uh… You find me, Minna?"

"Yes, I heard from Mio that you have healing affect, even gun shot was nothing with you so I wanna see it firsthand. Seem like you're fully recovered."

_So don't really buy what Trude said. Thank god!_

Saku feel ease now, he thought Minna was an idiot for buying that lie.

"And one more thing, you picked a fight with Trude, yes?" Minna said with smirk on her face.

Saku almost trip when Minna said that.

"How do you know that?"

"You should know that Trude really suck at lying. Even Mio could see that."

Knowing that she already figured out, Saku

"Alright, I pick a fight with her, I'm sorry ok?"

Minna's just sniggering. Saku thought he gonna fuck up

"Look at you! Don't worry! I didn't do anything. After all you already beat up by Trude. Beside, Trude will visit her Chris tomorrow so I don't want to make a deal out of it."

When Saku heard about Trude gonna visit her little sister, He wanna come too. He had bad mouth that poor little girl so he wants to visit her. It could consider as apologize to her.

"Uh… Minna, can I come with Trude too?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know much this world, so if I go with Trude and can by the way takes a look around."

Saku hope Minna will buy this lame excuse.

"Well, I don't see any problem. But you should ask Trude for that, if she approve then you can go."

"Thank you, Minna." Saku said as he took his leave.

Saku came out and plan to find Trude right away. Luckily, Saku saw Trude was heading to Minna office too.

"Hey! Trude! Can I ask you something? "

But strangely, when Trude saw Saku, she stopped for a moment then turns back and walk away immediately.

"Hey! Where are you going, Trude?"

Trude still walking so Saku start chasing her. At first he just walks a little fast to catch up with her. But she start walk faster too. And then both of them just keep speeding until Saku has to use Saku dash to grab Trude's wrist.

"What wrong, Trude? Suddenly run away from me like"

"Don't talk with me!"

_What wrong with her? I thought our problem was already sold._

Trude yank her hand out of Saku's grip and he could saw that she flustering.

"I don't want to talk with you! Womanizer!" Trude said as much like yelling.

* * *

**Author note: I wondering should I let Saku have some romance with Trude or not?**

**Hope like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	20. Chapter 20: Change of mind

Chapter 20: Change of mind

"What do you mean by that?" Saku asked, really surprised to be call womanizer.

"Then what I supposed to call someone who's kissing three girls at a time? You even don't know how to cherish a girl first kiss. I bet you did something more than kissing before do you."

Trude talk with her heart out. But regardless that Saku burst to laugh after she finished.

"You… you"

Trude must though Saku a toying with her so she tried to run away but Saku grabs her wrist.

"Wait… just give me a second… Oh man, my side, can't believe I could laugh that much." Saku took a moment to stop laughing. "Ok! First, kissing is normal in my world, but if that bother you then I'm sorry. Secondly, you were wrong. I never kiss someone before. Your were my first."

Trude's looking at Saku skeptically.

"Really?"

"It's true. To be hornet, I was lucky to kissing such a cute girl like you."

Trude was blushing as soon as Saku compliment her cute.

"Ah, almost forgot, you gonna visit your little sister tomorrow right, Trude?"

"Yes, I'll go with Frau."

"Can I go with you?"

"Huh! Why suddenly?"

"I had bad- mouth that little girl, so at least I want to pay her a visit."

Trude took some time to though about Saku's request.

"Did you ask Minna's permission?"

"I already asked but she said only when you agreed."

"Um… If she said that then you can come. Tomorrow's morning, don't be late!"

"Yes, thank you, Trude!"

The next day, Saku woke up early and came to the front door. When Saku arrived, Trude and Frau were there, standing next to a military jeep. He noticed Frau was talking something with Trude.

"Trude, Frau! You two came!"

Both of them startled when they saw Saku. They turn to his place and tried smiling but it look little odd.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Ah! I remembered I have some paper work need to be done, sorry, Trude!"

Frau winked at them as she run away. Saku had seen that but he not understands what she means. He's look to Trude but she slightly blushed.

"Um… Trude, shall we go?"

"Ah-oh… let go then."

When get on the jeep Saku wish he learned how to drive when he still in his world. Because letting a girl drive for him, feel suck. After drove for a while, they finally came to the town. Now Saku could understand how famous of the Witch, especially the ace. Everyone saw Trude were gave her a little bow or even greeting her. As for Saku is opposite that, they're whispering something and Saku could heard all of it is not nice at all.

"Why everyone looking at me like I'm a bad guy, Trude?"

"Ah, that. Well, after what you did with general Maloney, those journalists was described you disrespectful, cocky, rude, ill-mannered…"

"Whoa, whoa, ok, I got it."

If Saku letting her said anymore, he definitely finds those journalists and beat the shit out of them.

"There still more. But don't worry. They will know you a good guy, eventually."

"Hope so."

They arrived a hospital, thing wasn't different. Those doctors and nurses are pleased when they saw Trude but soon concerned about Saku. That really annoying at first but Saku decided to ignore that. After all he gonna leave this world sooner or later.

They came to Chris's room. A doctor and a nurse were checking her state. When the doc saw Trude, he's want to discussing with her about Chris's state. Saku stayed with Chris. After waiting for Trude return for a while, Saku feel boring so he start talking with Chris, even though she's in the coma but he's hope she could hear.

"Uh… Hi, Chris! Can I call you Chris? I'm Saku Sakamoto, and… I'm from another world. Pretty cool, huh?"

_The hell I'm doing here? Talking with a girl is in the coma. I'm must be look like a weirdo._

"You're a one lucky girl, Chris. Your sister, she's amazing girl. Well, even though she beat me to pulp but somehow I like her. I'm not an M but really I think I like her. You don't mind do you? I wish we could meet in different way. I definitely fall in love with her."

Saku talking with that little until heard foot step behind him. He turn back saw it's Trude but she's blushing. Saku thought she just came back so she perhaps doesn't heard what he said with Chris.

"What the doctor said, Trude?"

"Ah… he said her state was better lately." Trude said with a nervous tone.

They stayed for a while, Trude was sitting with her sister but sometime she glances at Saku. They started head back the base around the noon. While driving Trude keep glancing at Saku. Saku had noticed since in the hospital, but she keep glancing at him made feel uneasy.

"What wrong, Trude? You keep glancing at me for a while. Did something on my face?"

Trude had startled when she heard Saku mentioned he saw she glancing him.

"Ah… No, I'm mean…" Trude take a deep breath. "Um… Saku! Remember when you pin me down before. You said if we met in a different circumstance, you might… you know… falling in love with me. Can I ask what circumstance?"

"Huh. Why you asked that? Don't tell me you fall for me, do you?"

"No… Idiot… I'm just curious." Trude said with her face blushing.

"Heh… well, I don't mind telling you. That circumstance is when we met in my world."

Trude wasn't understood what Saku said.

"What do you mean?" Trude asked.

"I'm not from this world of course I gonna find a way to return my world. But don't worry, for the time being I help you girls deal with those Neuroi with everything I can."

Trude look sadly when she heard that, she keep silent until they returned the base. Saku jump off the jeep and going ahead.

"Wait, Saku! Did it have slightest chance that you will change your mind and stay?" Trude suddenly said from behind.

Saku turn back and saw Trude is really insisted when she said that.

"Heh, you want me to stay that much?"

Saku teased her but she took this seriously and nodded. He decided to give her a chance at least.

"How about this!? If you can change my mind until I find a way to go home then I'll stay."

Trude's expression brightening when she heard that.

"Really? Then…"

Trude suddenly hold Saku's cheek and kiss the other cheek.

"That the first one." Trude said, slightly blushing then run away.

Saku was dumbfounded for a moment, he touch the cheek she was kissed.

"Nice one, Trude."

* * *

**Author note: Next chap will show his new power. I had thought about this new power for a long time.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	21. Chapter 21: New skill

Chapter 21: New skill.

After that, Trude really did try her best to make Saku decided to stay. But main reason he want to return to his world is simple. Internet, if this world have it then he could consider about staying this world. Besides that, Saku had found something interesting. Kissing those girls turnout was helped him a lot.

One day, Saku woke up sooner normal. He came to the forest behind the base to train free running. Training like this help him not forgot how to run. After running for a while, Saku took a break near a stream. While resting Saku feel regret about those white flakes of the Neuroi, Trude shot down before.

"Tch, what wrong with me at that time, those white flakes could help me have more skill. What a waste!" Saku said as he checking his skill.

Strangely, along with his skill, there is something else. Eleven pictures with four of them is image of Trude, Yoshika, Lynne and Frau. The rest is the silhouette of some girl.

"What the hell is this? I don't remember I have this kind of thing."

Saku decided to access Trude image, suddenly he saw a vision. In that vision, he has supper strength like Trude. When Saku woke up from that vison, he saw his Shadow aura was covering him like the blue light covering the Witches.

"This is starting to feel weird. Well, let try it out then."

Saku come to a big boulder near there. He didn't how much strong of this power so he just tried to lift it up. Surprisingly that big boulder is light as a feather, even Saku using one hand it still too light.

"Oh shit. I'll change my mind, this thing is cool. Who know kissing those girls can help me have their power." Saku said while spinning that boulder on his finger.

Next is Yoshika, he saw he can create dark light glowing like Yoshika and seem like it worked like a shield. Saku tried to active it.

"Hum… good bye getting shot, hello shield."

With Lynne's image, Saku saw he charge Shadow energy into the shots to increase their effectiveness. Just like Lynne using her riffle. Saku point his hand to a branch and start charging then shot that branch. The shot is too strong and fast, it cut off that branch and keeps its motion until its came out the forest and disappeared on the sea.

"Ok, sniper shot, checked."

The last one is Frau. He can create a Shadow ball with shadow power is spinning inside that ball. Saku tried that skill on a tree. At first that Shadow ball grind a hole on the tree then burst with a force made that tree break in haft.

"Heh… this thing look just like in manga about ninja I have read. What's it name again? Ra… Rasen… ah Rasengan!"

After exciting about all those new skill, Saku return to the base. While returning, he suddenly heard a loud noise of something drop heavily to the ground. He start walk faster to the base. When walk past the beach he saw Mio was walk from there.

"What are you doing soon in the morning, Mio?"

"Training, of course! And you?"

Saku kinda surprised, he saw Mio has amazing skill when fighting with Neuroi. But he never saw her training before. Turnout she was training so soon in morning.

"Well, just like you, training."

"Heh… I don't know you like training too, Saku."

"From time to time. Hey, did you hear that loud noise earlier?"

"I did. Let check it out then."

They both return the base. While walking, they're chatting with each other. Saku had asked Mio why she always hiding her right eye. Turnout that her Magic Eye, it can discern things in a far off distant place with super eyesight and even see through a domain that human eyesight normally cannot perceive. But it can't see past obstacles such as nighttime, deep clouds or structures, of course. Also, it is difficult to control and remains permanently active, requiring the use of her eye-patch to cover it when not in use. With that eye she can spot Neuroi from afar or even confirming the position of the core in its interior.

_Man, that convenient eye. Wonder if I kissing her, I could have the same eye like that._

While thinking, Saku saw Yoshika and Lynne. But something weird with Yoshika, she's looking Lynne's breast with the pervert eye. She's even reaching her hand to Lynne's breast. Saku intend to stop her but Mio already call her out.

"Hey! Miyafuji!"

Yoshika startled then turn to Mio's direction

"I-It's not what you thinking."

As soon as she turn to Mio, her hand land right Mio's breast. For a second, Saku was kinda shock he witness that.

"Having fun?" Mio said with her tone was obviously sounding angry.

Yoshika was sorry Mio, but she started unsheathing her katana. Saku hurry stand in front of Yoshika to cover for her.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Mio. I known she has feel your breast a bit. But using your Katana is a bit too much, you know."

Mio's staring at him for a moment then sheathed her katana. Both Saku, Yoshika and Lynne heave a sigh of relief. But Mio walk past Saku and whack Yoshika's head then left. Saku stayed with those two and patting Yoshika's head.

"You ok, Yoshika?" Saku said then. "By the way, how it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"Mio's breast."

"Ah, that…"

As soon as she's start talking, Yoshika's face turned pale when she saw something behind Saku.

"What wrong, did something behind me?"

Saku turn around and startled when he found out it Mio.

"Oh… You're still there, Mio."

Mio gave him an angry look then start unsheathing her katana.

"I remembered you have healing factor, Saku. I wonder how many slash you could take, huh."

Saku's face turned pale immediately when he heard that.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Healing factor doesn't mean immortal, you know." Saku said while raising his hand to stop Mio.

Mio staring at him for a second then like Yoshika, she whack his head a really hard one before she left. It was really hurt that Saku has to kneel on one knee. Lynne's standing between Yoshika and Saku patting their head. But unlike Yoshika, his paint soon disappeared. Then those three head to the meeting room. In there, Saku saw most of the Witches were presented. Accept Shirley and Francesca were nowhere to be seen. Saku sat on the same couch with Lynne and Yoshika, and then he saw both Sanya and Frau seem sleepy. Sanya has night duty so he could understand why she sleepy, but why does Frau sleepy too he wonder.

"Well, accept Shirley and Francesca, everyone else was presented. Then I'll announce tomorrow we'll go to beach." Mio said.

Yoshika was surprised when she heard that new. Saku was slightly suspected about this, he didn't think someone love training like Mio could enjoy the beach like normal people.

"Huh?! We're going to the beach." Yoshika surprisingly said.

"Yes, tomorrow morning. We're going to the eastern shore of this island."

Yoshika seem very happy when she heard that,

"Hurray! The beach! Swimming in the ocean!" Yoshika cheerfully said as she's jumping up.

But strangely no one else seems happy at all.

"Huh? You guy don't like beach?" Yoshika asked.

Lynne sitting beside Yoshika, started pulling her shirt then whispering with her.

"Yoshika, it's for training."

"Trainning?"

"That right." Mio suddenly stand up then said. "We must be able to react to anything that may happen in the battle. That includes the loss of flight while above the ocean. Which is why training for falling into the ocean is necessary."

"I see…" Yoshika said with disappointing tone.

_Just as I suspected, training is the only thing in Mio's head._

"What's that, Miyafuji? You two hate training?!" Mio said as she saw Yoshika's disappointment.

"No, it's not like that…"

Minna stand aside, sniggering a bit.

"This's where we'll gather. 1000 hours. Got that?" Minna announced.

"Understood!" Everyone including Saku responded to her.

"All right, then. Please pass that information along to Shirley and Lucchini, Miyafuji-san. Shirley-san has been in the hangar since the morning. Lucchini should be asleep somewhere on the base, so see if you can find her."

"Understood!" Yoshika responded.

"Oh, and Miyafuji, we won't be necessarily be training for the entire day."

Yoshika was surprised.

"In the other words, you'll have plenty of time to enjoy the beach between exercises."

_Nice speech, like she still has stamina for that after ton of training with Mio._

Yoshika seem energetically after heard that then her and Lynne run to hangar. Saku planning to leave too but suddenly Trude pulled her sleeve.

"What's up, Trude?"

"Ah… I just want to ask can you swim. If not I can teach you."

"Yeah, I can swim."

Saku soon remembered he doesn't swim trunk.

"Tch, I forgot I don't have swim trunk."

"I already took care of it" Minna suddenly said.

Saku was surprised how Minna know his size.

"How did you know my size?"

"When you took bath, I have checked your clothes."

"Hey, don't my clothes without permission like that."

"Don't worry, I just check your size, that all. Tomorrow your swim trunk will ready."

Minna said then took her leave but she remembered something.

"Ah, I remembered, you have some kind of power that really fast right, like when you save me from that Neuroi's beam."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't show off that thing in front of Shirley, she serious about speed."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come to the balcony, you'll understand."

* * *

**Author note: Delsin Rowe can have new conduit's power so I think Saku could have some Magic from the Witches, that would be awesome.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	22. Chapter 22: Kissing plan

Chapter 22: Kissing plan.

"What she mean 'serious about speed'?"

Saku's curious about that, so he tend to head to balcony to find out. But Trude's hold his sleeves again.

"What's it this time, Trude?"

"I'm not done yet, tomorrow Mio will train Yoshika and Lynne how to swim with their Striker Unit. But you don't use them, so you'll train with me."

Saku originally though Mio was the only one like hard training, so as long as it wasn't her, he fine with that.

"Well, I'll be in your care. So that's it, anything else."

Trude just slightly nodded, so Saku's head to the balcony. While on the way to there, he could saw throught the window, Shirley's on her Striker Unit and taxing on the runway, with Yoshika, Lynne and Lucchini's having a device on her hand. When he arrive the balcony, Mio, Minna and Perrine were there already. Mio and Minna were using binoculars to observing and on Perrine's hands is the same device with the one Lucchini has. It has antenna, counters and gauges, Saku not good with machine so he doesn't know what it is.

"What's in your hands, Perrine?"

Before answered Saku, Perrine glaring at him for a second.

"This's Striker Telemetry Receiver. We use this receive data from Striker Unit while it's operate via radio waves." Perrine said with a very bothersome tone.

"Heh, sound cool, huh?"

Saku's tend to stand beside Mio, but as soon as he's get close to her, Perrine's glaring at him again. This time more threating than earlier, she creates some sort like no trespassing zone around Mio, so Saku has to stand beside Minna.

_What wrong with her this time?_

"Hey, Minna, What do mean earlier, about Shirley was serious about speed?"

"Shirley was a Witch but she was also a motorcycle racer. She was fascinated by speed and has broken a lot of speed record. She volunteered to the Witch Corps, beside fight against Neuroi, she also challenge the speed record." Minna answered.

Saku look to where Shirley is. He doesn't have much chance to talking with her much, thank to those training of Mio. His first impress about her is confident and sociable girl with big breast. But speed, he never thought about that. After some adjustment, a small magic circle start appear underneath Shirley, she put on a goggles, then revved up her engine. She accelerated straight forward then ascending to the sky with amazing speed.

"Oh! She shot up there fast." Mio said as she put down the binoculars.

"1,000 meters high in 50 seconds. That's an unprecedented ascension rate, Major." Perrine said with a lovely tone, way different when she said with Saku.

"She really tuned up well!" Minna said.

As for Saku, he was impressed, he couldn't expected Striker Unit could be that fast.

"Now let see how it fare." Mio said.

A moment later, Shirley starts speeding up, contrail formed behind her. Saku could see the counter on Striker Telemetry Receiver, the number is raising non-stop. Saku feel like watching an Airshow, although it's not a aircraft but a girl wearing a Striker Unit, if someone tell him about this before, he definitely thought that person is nut. Unfortunately, when she just over 800 kilometers per hours, her accelerate stopped.

"Her acceleration has stopped." Perrine informed.

"How far did she get?" Mio asked.

"A little over the 800 mark."

"I see. So over 800 is where they round up."

"Do you suppose… this is their limit after all?" Minna said with a disappointing tone.

"The sound barrier is still a long way off…" Even Mio's saying the same tone like Minna.

Saku now understand why Minna tell him not showing off his power, while Shirley trying her best but she still couldn't archive, Saku could easily did that without breaking a sweat. The mood suddenly feel down, Saku want to say something to lightening the mood but don't know what to say so he keep silent. Up there everyone is feeling down, but on the runway, Shirley's seem very happy. She's flying above those three girls height on the runway but soon fall on them. Saku want to go down there to see what her Striker Unit look like. When he's turn back, Mio and Minna are ready to leave too. But as soon as he took the first step, Perrine suddenly stand on his way.

"You stay away from Major!" Perrine said with a threatening attitude.

"Heh, then, why do I have to listen to you?"

Saku doesn't care what Perrine say, most of them is about how she admire Mio.

"I heard from Officer Hartmann if kissing you will see something very interesting. That the most nonsense thing I ever- "

"Wait, stop, who tell you that?"

But when she mention about kissing, that's big problem.

"Officer Hartmann. You-"

Before Perrine could say anymore, Saku's use Shadow Dash to dash through her, and keep using it through the hall way, looking for Frau.

"Shit, as I suspected, she not a type will keep her mouth shut."

At first Saku's annoyed for that, but after rethink about that, he change his mind.

"Wait a second, it ain't bad at all. Yeah, let they know and then when they kiss me, I'll have their magic. Man, eleven kinds of magic, well, not so sure about Perrine so ten kinds of magic."

Just when Saku have decided to use this as an advance, he saw Frau's going with Trude.

"Oh Frau, there you are."

Frau turned back and saw Saku, she's smile with him.

"Oh, Saku, What's up?"

"Just asking you did you tell Perrine about kissing me?"

Frau change her attitude to pale as soon as she heard that, she turn back and run away. But Saku's faster than her, he grab the back of her collar and lift her up.

"Save me, Trude." Frau said like Saku gonna do something bad to her.

Trude isn't understands what happen but she still help her friend.

"Wait, Saku. I don't know what she did wrong but please-"

"I just asking her did she the one that tell Perrine about kissing?"

Both Trude and Saku are looking at Frau, waiting for her answer.

"I didn't mean to tell her that. It was a slip of the tongue."

Frau's close her eyes, preparing for Saku's punishment for her but he didn't. Saku just let her go.

"See, I just want to confirm about that. Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, only Perrine."

Trude and Frau are looking at Saku. Don't understand why he doesn't punish Frau for did keep secret about kissing.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not mad, moreover, I even want her to tell everyone else of the Witch. Just don't specifically like with Perrine. Make it more like a mysterious, so they will curious about that and then they'll try to kiss me, got it?"

Frau and Trude were speechless and shock a while.

"I don't know you like kissing like, Saku." Frau said with teasing tone, but Trude look annoying.

"No, no, you misunderstand, the reason is-"

Saku paused, he not so sure when tell them about if they kiss him, he will have a peak of their magic. They will easily let that happen or not. So Saku find another reason sound more reasonable.

"You saw my past when you kiss me right? And I see your, too. If we use that way, we can understand each other faster. And who know maybe if I knew more about you girls, I'll decide to stay."

Frau's look like buying that but Trude still look skeptical.

"Fine, I'll let is glide but you only kissing them if they want to, must not force them, understand?"

"Ok, understand"

_I can't wait to have a whole magic buffet, this is gonna be awesome._

* * *

**Author note: they say two alway better than one, I say eleven even awesome than that.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	23. Chapter 23: Hell training

Chapter 23: Hell training.

After the conversation with Trude and Frau, Saku forgot about the plan to see Shirley's Striker Unit. When he remembered it out, it's already dinner. Saku's come to the dining room and saw most of the Witches are present, only missing Lucchini. Yoshika realized that too, so she asked him to find her.

"The last time I saw her is in the hangar, you should go there to find her."

Saku's head to the hangar, the light is still on in there so he thought it must be her. When he look inside, Lucchini was there. She's look like did something on a Striker Unit and then get up.

"Ok, now it's as good as new! I hope…"

"Lucchini!"

"AAAAAAHH!"

Lucchini startled like someone just did a bad thing a trying to hiding it.

"Oh, Saku you startled me."

Lucchini's turn back, Saku could see engine's oil on her clothes.

"What wrong? I'm just calling you, why you have to cream like that? It's dinner so Yoshika asked me to find you." Saku noticed the Striker Unit which she doing something earlier. "Is that your Striker?"

"No, it's Shirley's-" Lucchini cover her mouth right after she said that Shirley's.

"Shirley's Striker, really? Let me see."

Saku approach that Striker but suddenly Lucchini's stop him. Saku look at Lucchini waiting for her to explain what the meaning of this.

"Shirley doesn't like someone else touch her Striker."

"I just take a look. Beside, aren't you just touch it earlier?"

"Nothing, nothing, its dinner so let go. I'm so hungry." Lucchini said as she's push Saku's back.

"Hey, wait, why you pushing me? I just want to take a look of it."

"Tomorrow, ok? Tomorrow and you can look as much as you want, Saku. Let go, hurry."

Lucchini tried her best to push Saku's back. Not letting him has a chance to take a closer look at that Striker. Beside, Lucchini is right. It's late, tomorrow after swimming section, he will ask Shirley to let him take a look.

The next day, Saku come to the meeting room a little early, he hoping Minna will some soon too, with his swim trunk. When he arrived, it's only Minna, wearing a while bikini and a light drab coat with short sleeves, seem like waiting for him.

"Wow, looking good, Minna."

Minna slightly shook her head after heard that.

"I don't know you really compliment me or not with the way you talk. Here, your swim trunk."

"Thank, I'll make it quick."

Saku head back to his room try his swim trunk. Not fancy but better than nothing. He's plan to go back to the meeting room only wear that swim trunk but it kinda weird so he decided to wear his jacket too. When arrive the meeting room, no one there to be seen, Saku thought they maybe late, but he found a note on the table.

-If you reading this then head to the beach, Saku. And why you don't ask me to change your room when it too far from this? – Minna.

"Well, if you said that then don't mind if I do."

Saku go to the beach and saw all of them there, in swimsuit. Mio and Yoshika were already wore swimsuit as lingerie so they just take off their shirt. Lynne's a pink swimsuit with white frill on top. Eila's all-black bikini and Sanya is a white and blue one. Perrine's a navy blue bikini. Trude's a one piece black swimsuit with a broad olive stripe through the middle, and a Luftwaffe symbol on the chest. Frau has a Feldgrau color swimsuit with the same symbol on the same place. Lucchini's a white bikini with dark accent but it looks a little childish. And last but not least, or Saku could say the most attractive of all, Shirley's a red bikini with black strap.

_Man, now we just need alcohol and music and this place is gonna be like spring break._

"Sorry, I'm late"

All of them turn back almost instantly, and except Trude, Frau, Yoshika and Lynne is looking at him normally. The way everyone else looking him feel strange, well, Perrine's already look him like an enemy so no need to mention.

"You're so slow, Saku-san."

Yoshika and Lynne approach him. Saku could see Lynne's blushing. Saku could understand, this's must be the first time she wear swimsuit in front a boy.

"Sorry, sorry, you two are looking great."

Yoshika's smile cheerfully when Saku's compliment her and Lynne's still blushing but smile gently.

"Miyafuji! Lynne! Come here hurry up! We don't have all day! And Saku, you know what to do."

Mio suddenly call those too, so they have to come to her. Saku head to where Trude is. She's standing on a cliff with Frau. Frau's seem very proud when she saw Saku.

"Saku! Saku! I did it! Exactly like you said!"

"Heh, good job."

Saku patting Frau's head and she act like a puppy. But when he's look to Trude, she's seem like waiting something.

"So let training then."

Saku's plant to go ahead but be pulled back by Frau as she's point at Frau's disappointing now.

"Are you idiot or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see her waiting for you to compliment her?"

Saku's remember he doesn't compliment her swimsuit. Besides, he didn't think she want to.

"Um… Sorry, Trude. You're looking great."

Trude seem very happy right after that but soon keep her calm like it nothing with her.

"Huh, flattering me won't help you anything you know. Let go! I'll train the hell out of you!"

"Oh! Then show me your best shot, I may lose to you when fighting but definitely not lose to you about stamina." Saku said as he took off his jacket.

Saku's totally confident that this time he will beat Trude. But the result is completely opposite that. After swimming for too long that he doesn't know how many time had pass. The only Saku know that he only has enough strength to drag his body to the shore and then lie flat to the sand. Breathing like he gonna die.

"Ok, we'll take a short break then continue training."

"Throw the towel already, Saku."

Trude, Frau are look fine even though they have swimming with him earlier.

"First of all… Trude forbid me to use power… secondly… what the fuck is this?"

Saku raise both his hands which have a wrist weight on both.

"Wrist weight?!" Trude answered like it totally normal.

"I'm knew it's wrist weight, but why the hell I have to wear it while swimming, it's heavy like ton in the water, you know"

"I have observed your training with Mio and those two. You can easily withstand training at normal level. So I figure I should add some weight to make it harder to you." Trude explained.

Saku's want to talk back but it's sound perfectly making sense.

"Seriously, Trude. Don't you think if you train me so hard I'll run away to my world?"

"I don't think so, besides, it's you're the one said you'll help us with everything you can. To do that you have to be stronger and training is the only way to archive that."

Trude smile confidently, even Frau's accompany with her, there no way Saku could talk back to them.

"Alright, enough break."

"What? I just…"

"Come on, let go, we don't have all day."

Both Trude and Frau starting drag him to the beach.

_For god sake, something, anything just happen, please. So I can get out of this hell training._

That's when the big siren get their attention. Without saying anything, Trude and Frau run straight to the hangar leaving Saku still lie flat on the sand.

"Hey, wait up."

Saku try to pursuit them but his body has run out of strength. He has to approach a tree nearby so he can recharge his power from its shade.

"You want me to stronger huh, Trude? Then I'll gladly satisfy you."

Saku run to grab his jacket, put it on, then jump on his Shadow Board. This time he don't want anyone steal his kill, so he lean forward, concentrate his power on the Board then activate Shadow Dash Accelerated. Made a big sonic boom, Saku fly forward with an insane speed.

* * *

**Author note: Sorry for take too much time for this chap (I kinda busy but it ok now). And next target: Shirley.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic**


	24. Chapter 24: Supersonic speed

Chapter 24: Supersonic speed

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH SSSHHHHIIIIITTTTT!"

The time when he uses Shadow Dash Accelerated to save Minna, it was just a small distance so he did have much chance to feel how amazing of this skill. But now while flying with a speed that exceeded the supersonic speed, Saku finally could understand why Shirley so fascinating about speed likes that.

"TTTHHHIISS IIIISSS AAAWWEESSOOMMEE!"

But then he remembered one problem is very critical that he has to stop immediately.

"Oh fuck, I don't know where that fucking Neuroi. And I don't have intercom to ask them where that shit is."

While don't know how to deal with this, Saku noticed Shirley flying somewhere with her Striker. No need to think, Saku could easily know that she go to where Neuroi is. But her speed is weird. It faster than yesterday and it keep faster and faster by the look of it.

"GO!" Shirley suddenly screamed.

"Eh?!"

Right after Shirley's screaming, a small magic circle appeared in front of her. And then her start rising until she exceeded the speed of sound and causes a sonic boom. Thing happen too fast, Saku could react so the shock wave blow him back a little. Luckily his board was attached to on his foot so he doesn't fall into the sea but it still rippled his balance cost him couple second to recover.

"What the hell? How the hell she can exceed the speed of sound? Did her speed just over 800 yesterday? Oh shit, she gonna go to that Neuroi before me."

Saku now could confirm that Neuroi's course, so he activate his Shadow Dash Accelerated and fly as fast as he could. He even forgot Minna had talk him not showing off his skill in front of Shirley. Now the only thing on his mind now is got that Neuroi before Shirley. After a short time, he saw Shirley right ahead of him. She talking through her intercom with someone, Saku took that chance to fly pass her.

Neuroi truly is right up ahead it's shape like some sort like a aircraft this time, but he can't attack it in Shadow form he turn back to human form, that mean he stop accelerate but he uses the momentum to spin around a couple time then throw a Shadow Missile. With the momentum he got earlier, Saku's confident this shot could cause a lot of damage on that Neuroi and then he will finish it. Unfortunately, there is one thing he not notice, Shirley wasn't stop in time and of course she run through it. She still active her shield, thought, so she's safe. The core must be the middle of it because right after she run through it, that Neuroi was destroyed instantly, right before his Shadow Missile hit it.

"OH C'MON! SERIOUSLY, TWICE, FOR FUCKS SAKE."

After run through that Neuroi, Shirley's soar into the sky with slow speed. Saku thought she's fine so he look to those white flakes. Last time he had let those precious white flakes go to wasted but this time he can't. he fly up near those white flakes and prepare to consume it. But suddenly something hard and heavy drop right on his head.

"What the hell…"

Just when he's look to see what it is, then another one drop right on his face.

"Ouch, my face…"

Although it's hurt but Saku still realized those things is Striker Unit. The only one use it near him right now is Shirley and without it that mean she falling.

"Oh, Shirley…"

Just when he looked up, he saw a totally naked girl a falling from the sky.

"Ooh nice ass! Wait! That's Shirley's ass."

Out of instinct, Saku extend his hands to catch her right on time. But he don't know where to look cause she completely naked. She have fainted bout beside that she seem fine.

"Okay… I do want to see her breast before but not like this."

When he look to those white flakes but all of them have fall into the sea. And he can't do anything to stop when his hands are busy to hold Shirley.

"Oh, fuck it, I least I have a chance to see the body of the hottest of the Witch."

While don't know how to deal with this, out of nowhere Yoshika and Lynne approach him and Shirley. Obviously, both of them are embarrassing immediately when they saw Shirley completely naked on Saku's hand.

"Saku-san, did you…" Yoshika asked with her face slightly blush but Lynne is totally blush like usually.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't do anything, ok. When I got her, she already like this."

Luckily, Yoshika and Lynne believe him. But suddenly, a sound from their intercom came out. Saku couldn't hear who on it but he could predict by the way the way they answered.

"Ah, yes, Shirley-san is alright, Sa-" Lynne said.

Saku waved his head signal her do not say that. Lynne pause and look to him both of them start talking with the low voice to make sure the intercom can't pick it.

"What wrong, Saku-san?" Lynne asked.

"Don't tell them I saved her. Just tell them you girls saved her."

"Why?" Yoshika asked.

"Don't you see her naked right now? You girl would believe me but I don't think everyone will believe that, especially Minna. Just say that you girl."

Lynne's hesitate but the sound from the intercom is rushing. So she has to respond.

"Ah, no, I mean, Saku-san have come behind us after we save Shirley, she fine, just fainted."

After that Saku hand Shirley to them so they can take to the base, he even gave his jacket to her. Letting her naked while fly is not good at all.

"Well then, I should now."

"Where are you go, Saku-san." Yoshika asked.

"Down there." Saku said as he point into the sea. "Can't let her Striker down there too long."

Saku make the Shadow Board disappear and let his body fall into the sea. And then he start diving, hopefully it not sunk too deep. When Saku saw the Striker while it lowly sunk into the sea, he grab it and start swim back up. But it too heavy under water and Saku realized he forgot to remove the wrist weight. With the amount of weight like that, Saku couldn't swim back up or even worst he soon will drown. While confuse how to do, he remember his new ability. He's active "Trude", right after the ability kick in, he feel lighter and swim back up with one hand holding the Striker. After come back the surface, he call his Shadow Board, climb on it and fly back to those girl.

"Yo, I-"

Saku's shock when he saw Yoshika's feeling Shirley's breast with a pervert face, while Lynne's embarrassing, doesn't know how to stop her.

"Saku-san, help…"

Saku's really don't want to stop that scene, its look supper fun. But Lynne already asked for help so he has to.

"That enough Yoshika, let go."

"A little more."

"I think you have enough. You girls go first. I'll go back later. So they'll not suspicious about this. Now go!"

They hesitated for a moment then head back to base. Saku wait for while long, then he head back to base. When he landing, most of the Witch were presented, accept Yoshika, Lynne and Shirley. They must be took her to her room. While head to the hangar, he saw Lucchini with her head is swelling up.

"Oh, Saku, good work picked up Shirley's Striker." Mio said.

"Nah, it's not big a deal. What up with Lucchini?"

"She's the one mess up Shirley's Striker. It's almost killing her." Minna said with angry tone."

_Oh so that last night._

Saku know it her fault but she just a child. Of course she will mess up something some time.

"But look at the bright side, thank to her, Shirley could broke the sound barrier, right."

Minna thought for a second then let out a sigh.

"You got off easy this time, Lucchini. Don't do it again."

Lucchini respond but Saku know it must be hurt by her tone. So he's use his power to heal her swell.

"Thank you, Saku. You're amazing."

And then she running like a kitten again. Saku want to change his clothes but someone hold his hand. It's Frau.

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"Shirley's body."

"Nope, when I came, they have save her and cover her body."

"So you gave her you jacket."

"Yup!"

Saku lying with a perfect poker face so Frau's buying that lie completely. At night, after took a bath, Saku heading to his room. While looking outside of the window while walking, Saku noticed the light of the hangar still on, so he head to there to check it out. When he arrived, he found out it Shirley, with clothes on, of course, and even wear Saku's jacket. She's checking her Striker.

"Hard working, huh?"

She turn back and found out it's Saku's.

"Oh, It's you. I have to check to see if the sea water could any damage to the engine and remember the location of the part so I could make it faster but safer."

"Uh-huh."

"Umh… thank for saving her."

"Saving who?"

"Merlin, my Striker Unit." Shirley as she point to her Striker.

"Ah, that, you welcome."

"And thank for saving me."

"Yeah-what?"

* * *

**Author note: From now on, with each of the Witch magic which Saku has, I'll use their name to call.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	25. Chapter 25: Another one down

Chapter 25: Another one down.

Saku surprised that Shirley's know he saved her back then.

"How did you know?"

"Yoshika and Lynne. They said they couldn't bear the feeling lying to me about you have save me."

_Tch, Yoshika, Lynne you girls are good girls but sometime too good to be annoying._

"I even know you fly faster than me, too."

"You noticed?"

"Of course I do, just when I enjoying the happiness of broken the sound barrier, set a new speed record. And you appear from nowhere and broke that record right when it just made. Did you know how I feel?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, so what you want to let it glide?"

Shirley went silent to thinking for a while, Saku feel uneasy while waiting but he has no choice. But then a grin appear on her face and Saku feel that a good sign at all.

"Ok, I'll forgive you-"

"Oh, then what you want? There no way you gonna easily forgive that, do you?"

"Pretty clever, I'll forgive you but you have to do for three favors."

"Eh?! Do you think it a bit greedy?"

Suddenly, Shirley's cover her face and whimpering.

"Oh, poor me, a jerk saw me naked and now he doesn't want to take response for that."

She obviously pretending, Saku could see that but otherwise she right he should at least do something as compensation for her.

"Tch, fine, whatever you want."

Shirley put down her hand and winked her eye like mocking him.

"Well then, first, kiss me."

Saku's surprised, all of everything thing why she chose kissing.

"Uh, can I ask the reason for that?"

"This morning, Hartmann said there something very interesting about like kissing will make us see something amazing. I'm really curious about that, so kiss me." Shirley said as she puckers up.

_Well if that what you want._

Saku kissed her and saw her past. Shirley has born to farming parent with two little sisters and two little brothers. And it do like Minna said, Shirley used to be a motorcycle racer before joining 501 st, and she broke a lot of speed record, also. After she set a world record of 286 km for hour, Shirley volunteered to the Witch Corps to challenge the speed record further. Since then besides fighting with Neuroi, she also trying her best to set a variety of altitude and speed records. Saku was admired her passion about speed at that moment.

After gently push Shirley out, Saku noticed Shirley was seem exciting.

"Saku, you're from another world."

"Yup!"

"No wonder, I fell something off from you - "

Shirley's look really exciting for a moment but soon her attitude turn to sadness.

"But, your parent…"

"It's ok, besides, I seen your too. I have heard about how you fascinating about speed but witness by my own are still impressing. You're truly amazing, Shirley!"

Shirley seem really please when Saku praised her.

"Ah, put that aside, there is a lot of thing about your world I wanna ask."

"Ok, but that would consider as the second favor, right?"

Shirley nodded and then Shirley start asking and she's keep going nonstop. She asked any kind of thing like what it world look like? How fast people in that world could archive? Any kind of thing. Which the thing he know he will answer her, thing he doesn't know, he made it up. No one here to point he was wrong so he doesn't care. But it's still tiresome, if Saku meet her before in his world, he definitely tell that her go ask google.

_For god sake, what the hell did she think I am? Encyclopedia, huh._

Shirley only stop when she noticed it was mid night already. Besides, she done check the Striker's engine, so she's prepare to hit the bed.

"Ah almost forgot."

Shirley's return and took of Saku's jacket then give back to him.

"Thank for your jacket, it really warm."

"Heh, good to hear that from you."

"There still a lot I wanna asked you so do prepare. And one more thing, if you can fly faster than now you have to tell me.

"Why?"

"So I could upgrade my Striker to fly faster than you."

"Seriously, Shirley, how fast do you want?"

"I do want to break the sound barrier before. But now I want to faster than you."

Shirley sniggering then run away, leaving Saku standing alone in the hangar. Normally, he'll hit the bad too, but there something he has to try ASAP. Saku's check his skill and Shirley's image's visible. He activated it and this time is supper speed, no, Flash Step is most correct. Combine with his intangibly Shadow form, that Flash Step look almost like Teleport.

"Shirley, you fascinating about speed, but even your power is about speed, I like it."

Saku activate 'Shirley' and use it to run from the hangar to his room in just moments.

"Damn, now this is what I call speed."

Before enter his room, Saku take a look the Witches section.

"Five down, six to go. Wait, maybe five to go." Saku said as he enter his room and hit the bed.

* * *

**Author Note: Not much thing to said.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic.**


	26. Chapter 26: Another Top Brass

Chapter 26: Another Top Brass

Thing seem quite peaceful later on, accept one thing that Trude has talk Mio to Saku wear wrist and ankle weights. That fucking heavy but when Saku asked them reason, they simple said.

"Normal training won't fit you so adding this will be the best solution."

And so unlike before with Yoshika and Lynne is the two has to tired out after training, now Saku is the same as them or maybe worst. Sometime, Saku really want throw those weights to the sea but with Mio right there that's impossible. Still, after couple day thing became better, even Saku has to surprise about his body himself, it adapt to those weights pretty fast.

One day, after breakfast Mio call Saku, Yoshika to with her to the HQ, seem like they want to discuss something about budget. That kinda weird, if it's about budget then Mio and Minna could go alone, why Saku and Yoshika have to come with them. Saku's curious about that.

"If it's about budget why I have to go too, Mio?"

"Sir Churchill wants to see you, personally."

"Oh, that 'Big Shot' you mention before, huh."

"Sir Churchill!" Mina suddenly said.

"Ok, ok, Sir Churchill, but why Yoshika has to go too?"

"Ah, if discussing ends soon, I would like to show her around Britannia. Not every time we got a chance like this."

Saku now noticed Yoshika seem very exciting about this trip. To get to the HQ, they have to use a transport plane, but it still quite long, Saku feel boring, he even want to fly to there by his Shadow Board. But obviously, Mio wouldn't allow it. And it not just boring alone, it even annoying when Minna keep yapping about he have to behave in front of Sir Churchill.

After the plane has landed, they took a drive to HQ, Yoshika wait on the car, ready when they done, they'll take to take a look around Britannia. A soldier said Saku go first then Mio and other will go in later. Right the moment Saku prepare to go in, Minna grabs his hand

"Remember, Saku! Good behave."

"Ok, ok, I know, you said about ten times already."

"I could sort out what happen with Maloney, but if you mess thing up with Sir Churchill, you took it yourself."

"I remember, ok? Mess up, took it yourself."

Saku tries to formal in front of Minna so he knock the door a couple time, normally he come in without do that.

"Come in!" a man voices came out.

After heard that Saku come, he was surprised that not only Churchill in there, he doesn't know what Churchill look like, thought, but two persons. They seating two out of four chairs behind an arc table, the man with a friendly face seating the middle of them, his left side is a girl with long black hair, it strange that she carries something like a scope on her neck.

"You're Saku Sakamoto?!" the man with a friendly face asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill, Prime Minister of Britannia, please to see you, young man."

"Please to meet you, too, sir."

"And this here is-"

"Wait a moment, sir."

That girl suddenly stop Sir Churchill while he gonna introduce her. She get up and approaching Saku. The moment she walk out from behind that table, Saku was shocked, cause that is the first time he saw a girl actually wearing pant, not tight pant or anything but a real normal pant. She takes long look around him which cause Saku feel uneasy.

"First of all, show what you capable of."

Saku doesn't who is this girl, so he not sure he should listen to her or not.

"Do as she said, young man. She the most eager want to see you. Just make sure don't blow thing up." Sir Churchill suddenly said.

"As your wish, sir!"

Saku actives his Shadow Board and slightly floating above the ground. With this he thought would be enough to impress this 'god knows who' girl. And it truly is but only with Sir Churchill, this girl, she wants more.

"Anything else?"

_Tch, you asked for this._

Saku decides to use Shadow Dash, he change position rapidly.

"Over here!" Saku said that with each time he change dash to elsewhere.

Until he knew that girl is now confused, he dash to behind her, taps her shoulder. But as soon she turns back, he dash to the seat which she sat earlier. Finally he dash back to his original position.

"How that?"

It took some for them to snap out of awe. That girl is the first one.

"That amazing performance."

"Amazing, indeed." Sir Churchill finally awoke from the awe.

That girl start return to her seat but Saku still doesn't know who she is, so he decided to ask.

"Hold on a second, who are you?"

"oh, where my manner, Adolfine Galland, Karlsland Air Force Inspector General of the Witch Corps, please to meet you." She said as she extend her hand.

Out of instinct, Saku just has a handshake with her but when he notice her rank is General, he freak out.

"Oh, shit- no, I mean, sorry ma'am, I don't mean to-"

"Just call me Adolfine and don't mind about sat on my seat." Adolfine said with a grin, then she return to her seat.

After that, they talk a little more. Most of that conversation is generally hoping will try harder in this fight against Neuroi. And then Saku takes his leave. As soon as he came out, Mio and Minna surround him and start asking.

"Well?" Minna asked.

"Do you know someone name Adolfine? She's in there, too."

"Ah, Adolfine, I know her." Mio said.

"Adolfine? General Adolfine? Don't tell you mess up with her?"

"No, I just-" (a silent pause) "do nothing else than answer their question."

_Like I gonna tell you._

"Why is there a pause in your sentence?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Oh look at the time, hurry, get in there. Don't let them wait you girls." Saku said as he pushes them.

As soon as they enter, Saku close the door instantly, not letting them have a chance to ask anymore.

"Ok, time to go back to Yoshika."

But on his way to the front door where Yoshika is waiting, Saku was stop by a solider.

"Air Marshal Maloney wishes to see you. This way, please."

Not even wait for Saku's answer, that solider goings ahead.

_What that geezer want from me this time?_

Saku follow to Maloney's room. When they arrived, that solider knocks the door.

"Come in."

And then that solider stands aside and let Saku go in. As soon as, Saku open the door, Maloney warmly welcoming him.

"Oh, young man, come in. Have a seat!"

There is a sofa table set, Saku took the armchair on one side and Maloney took the other side. He pours tea on two cup and offer Saku.

"Have some tea. Wait let me take some deserts, the best one of Britannia."

"Uh, could we get to the point, sir? I don't think you call me here just to have a tea break."

Saku known that Maloney is not in a good term with The Witches, and as Minna said he plotting something. So Saku try to keep a distance with him.

"Well then, I'll be blunt, work under me, young man."

"Sir, like before, I refuse. Now, would you excuse me?" Saku get up and leave.

But when he touches the door knob.

"If you think the Witches is good, then you dead wrong."

Saku pause as soon he heard that.

"What you just said?"

"Like I said, the Witches aren't good as you think." Maloney said as take a sip of tea.

Saku was pissed but he has to calm down not to punch Maloney's face.

"Can't I ask why you said that?"

"It all has reason for anything, young man. Sit down and I'll explain to you."

Saku decided to sit down wait to see what bull shit reason this Maloney guy will come up with.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Author Note: a little ****skeptic to make the story more interesting.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	27. Chapter 27: A plan

Chapter 27: A plan

Saku sits down on sofa chair which he sat before.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to hear me out. Drink some tea, don't let it cold!"

Saku annoyingly drink all the tea at once.

"Happy? Now can we go back to the story, ok?"

"No need to rush. First, I have a plan, young man."

Maloney suddenly said about a plan but not explain about what he mentions before.

"Wait a second, you out of track already. I'm here to hear you explain about what you said earlier.

_Like I give a shit about your plan._

"Easy, like I said I have a plan, and with this plan, I could ensure you we could end this war swiftly."

"Oh, really? Then can you explain why it relates to the Witches."

"They the one will definitely against this plan."

"They did?"

"Not now, I'm not exposes about that plan yet. But I'm sure when they know, they will."

_What kind of plan this guy have that he could be so sure the Witches gonna stop it? _

"Can I ask you what plan?"

"For the time being, I can't give you any detail but like I said with this plan, victory is in our hand."

"Then what the problem that you said the Witches gonna stop it?"

"Because they don't want this war come to end."

Saku was slightly surprised. The Witches don't want this war end? It's can't be, what benefit they will got if this war move on. While Saku still keep thinking.

"You must know the Witches got themselves quite a fancy life in their base. And on top of that they got a huge sum of paid every month. Did you think they could let those benefit slip away?"

Right the moment he done, Saku snap out of his thought and almost jump to him, grab his collar and beat the shit out of him. But he won't, he just talk back Maloney with a voice almost like he yelling at him

"What the – you said they put their life on the line just for some merely money or fancy life. Its bull shit, I've lived with them, I've fought with them. I know damn sure they fight with their life is in danger and now you said all they want is money. What a waste of time, I done." Saku said as he takes his leave.

This is weird, Saku wondering himself. He has nothing with the Witches why he overreacted like that? But as the same time he know the answer, they fight to protect those they treasure most that why he admire them. So he won't let anyone disgrace them.

"Oh, that right, has Flight Lieutenant Gertrud has wounded in the fight with Neuroi lately?"

Maloney suddenly mention about that incident.

"Yeah, she has. But Yoshika have healed her in time."

"Well, we could said that luck has stand with Flight Lieutenant Gertrud this time, right? Can you imagine what will happen if Sergeant Miyafuji wasn't there to save her in time?"

As soon as he said that, a terrible scenario that Trude will die if Yoshika wasn't there. If Saku before the time he knows about Trude's past, he will definitely said she deserted that. But now after known her past and like he said before he like her, seeing that scene is torture to him, he will never let that happen. Maloney seem like he known his world has some effect on Saku so he continues.

"Go to my side young man, help me execute this plan, so we could end this war and then no one has to wounded or die anymore."

"You need my help?"

"You knowns along with the ability to fly by Striker Unit, Witches have super strength to carry gun that only man could carry and some of them pose some special power that overmatch anyone. My solider never stand a chance against them. For that reason, I need you, with you power you definitely stop them when I execute this plan."

_He right, take Trude for example, I bet she beat down a bunch of guy if she want._

"Then you asking me to betray them."

"I know Major Sakamoto is your sister, but it's all for the better future. She will eventually understand what you did is for her, for the Witches."

It was a tough decision, if this war end soon he can leave without feel guilty for leaving them fighting alone but he can't betray them. Maloney has seen through that.

"Take your time and think it through. I'll give you my radio signal so when you decided, just call."

Maloney stand up and extend his hand so Saku have a handshake with him. Suddenly, there is some weird sound appear right the moment they have a handshake. That sound seem like camera operate but it small so Saku not sure he hear right or not.

"I hope you will give me a wise decision. And one more thing, don't let anyone know about this." Maloney suddenly said like he doesn't want him to find what that sound is.

Saku not response, just slightly node and then he leave, head straight to the front door where Yoshika still waiting for them. Seeing him return, Yoshika happily welcome him.

"Saku-san, you back, anything alright? Where are Sakamoto-san and Minna-san?"

Saku didn't hear that, no, you could say he didn't notice that. He busy thinks about Maloney's offer.

"Saku-san, ooooiiii! Saku-san!" Yoshika said as she waving her hand in front of Saku's face.

"Huh? What wrong, Yoshika?" Saku finally snap out from his thought.

"What make you spacing out? I asking Where are Sakamoto-san and Minna-san?"

"Ah, they-" As soon as he ten to answer her he saw Mio and Minna came out. "over there." Saku said as he point to them.

But when he take a closer look, he could see Mio making a very grumpy face and Minna may look normal but still show a little bit bothersome.

"Oh everyone return." Yoshika happily welcome them.

Mio not response to her but get in the car right away, Minna seeing that and making a sigh.

"Sorry, Yoshika! Seem like we have to cancel our trip to let you take a look around Britannia."

Yoshika's truly a good girl, she just slightly sad but soon back to normal then get on the car.

"What wrong with Mio?" Saku curiously ask.

"Sir Churchill telling us that the funding to the 501 could be cut. This must be something dirty trick of Maloney." Minna said, showing a little annoying.

_So he already begin for the preparation for his plan._

When Minna ready to get in the car, Saku want to tell her about that plan.

"Wait, Minna, I-"

"Huh?"

But his word not come out, he doesn't he should let them know about his or not beside now Mio seem not in the mood to hear any bad new.

"No, nothing."

"Then, let go."

_Next time, next time I'll tell them._

And then Saku gets in the car and they drive to airport.

* * *

**Author note: this is what I looking for, making Saku has a real tough decision. should he stand with Maloney for what that geezer said a plan that could end this war (my opinion is hell no) or should stand with the Witches, fight with them, protect them. ( Yes, obviously)**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	28. Chapter 28: Fairy

Chapter 28: Fairy

All the time on the transport aircraft, Saku try not to think about his conversation with Maloney. But no use, the more he tries, the more he thinks about that.

_Aaaaaahhh! What the hell I got myself into?_

Then he looks to Mio hoping to tell her all about this. Unfortunately, since the moment she come out from HQ, Mio's face keep grumpy than ever.

"Grumpiness is writing all over your face, Major Sakamoto." Minna finally spoken up while reading a small book.

"They call us all the way out here to tell us they're cutting our budged. Of course I look grumpy. All they want is to find an excuse to see Saku." Mio answer with very annoying tone.

"That's that, but they're feeling frustrated too, given that we're the only ones producing result in the war."

Saying with surprisingly calm face, Minna sound like she know the source of all this.

"The only thing they see is their own position."

"That's just how warmongers are. Had the Neurois never appeared, they might be warring with each other right now."

"It'd be like a world war, I bet."

Mio then look to Yoshika, who looking of the window.

"Sorry, Miyafuji. I was hoping to show you around a town of Britannia since we're here, but…"

Yoshika who still looking outside from the window has noticed Mio talking to her.

"No, I was just, uhh, thinking that the military sure has all kinds of people!"

Suddenly, a sound of someone is humming some sort like a song come out from his intercom. And it sound pretty good too. Saku has taken noticed about that.

_A voice, no, a song, but who? Who singing in the sky like this?_

Yoshika, too, has noticed that voice.

"Uhm, do you hear something?"

"Oh, that Sanya singing. We must be near the base." Mio answered it like it obviously.

"She came to get us." Minna add.

Saku look to the window, and it truly is Sanya, the girl who Saku has impression is always sleepy. Now she looks wide awake. This is the first Saku has saw Sanya bright and shine like that. Under the moon light, she look so fascinating, like some sort a fairy, that not even count those sparkling come out from her while she flying, making her more like one. And one more thing, along with a pair of animal ear on her head, there is a pair some weird things, like green needles. Saku figure it must be her magic.

_Ok, I not a pedo. But wow, I'm blown away by her beauty. Bet when she grown up she even more beautiful than now._

While Saku still charmed by Sanya's beautiful, he noticed she has noticed him looking at her. And at that moment their eye met, just a glimpse, but their eye did met.

"Thanks."

Just when Yoshika thanks to her, Sanya suddenly flustering, then fly away the aircraft and hide into the cloud. Like she trying to avoid them. Thought they still her singing voice through the intercom.

"Sanya seem really shy, huh?" Yoshika curiously asked.

"She's very nice girl. A good singer, wouldn't you said?"

When Minna saying proudly tone, Sanya suddenly stop singing.

"What wrong, Sanya?" Mio asked.

"Someone is watching us…" Sanya answer with weak tone.

"You need to report clearly and loudly." Mio remind her.

"I'm sorry. An unknown aircraft is approaching from the direction of Sirius."

This time she her tone has some more strength, still with Saku it still weak.

"Is it a Neuroi?" Minna asked.

"Yes, I'm almost certain of it. It not moving at a normal aircraft's speed." Sanya confirm.

_Neuroi. Right timing. Let go out there and have some fun._

Mio lift up her eye patch and look the direction of Neuroi approaching.

"I don't see it, thought…"

"It's in the clouds. It can't be detected with naked eye."

"That would explain why."

_Sneaky huh? This should be fun. I like hide and seeks._

"Wh-what should we do?!" Yoshika pretty much panicking.

"There nothing we can do." Mio said calmly.

"You can't be serious."

"I know it's vexing, but there nothing we do without our Strikers." Minna said but then she looks to Saku. "Well, accept Saku."

Suddenly, like she realize something.

"You don't think they planned on that?!"

"The Neurois would never do anything that roundabout."

"Target continues to approach at high speed. Three minute to contact." Sanya inform.

"Sanya, you need to buy us time until backup can arrive. Avoid engaging it to the best of your ability."

"Yes, ma'am. Breaking away from target." Sanya said then she move on.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Minna remind her one last time.

As for Saku, he gets up stretching his body and start walking to the door. But Mio has notice that.

"What are you doing, Saku?"

"Obviously, go out there and earn myself another kill." Saku said as he places his hand on the door knob.

"Stand by, Saku. Our priority is arrives our base safety. Or at least wait until back up arrives." Minna said.

"What? No way, the hell I'm gonna let Neuroi get away."

"Then what you can do to it when you can't see it?"

That is critical part which Saku has forgot to think, how the he can fight it when he can't see it. But now is not the time to back down, if he need to he just blow the hell of everything. Maybe a lucky shot will hit it.

"Well, I just go out there and blow thing up. Who know? Maybe a lucky shot will hit it."

"Think again, Saku. Up here you don't have anything to recharge, what happen if you run out of fuel?" Mio said calmly.

That is also a critical part too. Up here there is only the moonlight and the cloud, nothing for him to recharge if he runout of fuel.

"Stand by, Saku. Let Sanya buy us time until then." Minna repeat.

"But, are you sure letting her alone out there is ok?"

Mio laugh out when she heard that, even Minna giggles too. Which make Saku dumbfounds.

"You took her too lightly, Saku. She has herself has a fair amount of time dealing this kind of situation. Besides, there is a reason why she the one took care of night duty." Mio explain.

Then she looks out to the window where Sanya is.

"Watch closely, you'll see. And Yoshika, too."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Saku not response but instead he does look carefully. How could Sanya alone could deal with a Neuroi, and that Neuroi is even hiding, no kid.

"Sanya-san knows where the Neuroi is?" Yoshika takes a wild guess.

"Yes, she can even see things that are beyond the horizon."

_Whoa, seriously? Man, this little girl is awesome. I want her power._

"Wow."

"That why we always leave her in charge of night patrol duty." Minna add.

"Like you and your healing magic." Mio add which mention about Yoshika. "And Saku with his weird power."

"Oi, it not weird, it just… unique."

Only Yoshika react to Saku's retort by a smile, Mio and Minna still observing Sanya.

"Anyway, you heard her singing, right? That's one type of magic she has."

"She was guiding this transport aircraft with her singing?"

While Mio and Minna still explain Sanya's magic. Sanya herself, since break away from them, has floating on the air with her eyes closed, like she concentrates to tract that Neuroi. And then suddenly, she must have tract it down, she turn back and shooting with her big ass rocket launcher. Saku not really fond with her weapon, he himself is a fucking weapon. But that rocket launcher is pack a punch. Even from afar, he can see two explosions and it big.

_She got magic that can tract Neuroi and weapon that could blow shit sky high. Man, I'll be damned. No wonder they so confident to let her go alone._

After that, Sanya continues attacking, but something feel off. Normally, if Neuroi got attacked regardless it got hit or not it definitely fight back or at least screeches. But Saku look carefully yet no sign of Neuroi after a whole bunch of explosions, which making him suspected did Sanya truly sensed Neuroi?

"Impressive. She doing well against an enemy we can't see…" Minna compliment.

"But I can't see a Neuroi at all…"

_Don't worry Yoshika, I don't see shit either. Is Neuroi really out there? Or maybe just, you know, bird?_

"What Sanya says is definitely correct. That enough, Sanya. Come back on."

"But it's still…"

Thought Mio has told her to return. Sanya tone sound like she still wants continues. But anyone could hear her panting.

"Thanks, you protected us, all by yourself."

Sanya finally has to obey and return. She flight along with our aircraft and descend through a hole on the cloud which was cause by Sanya rocket launcher earlier. Above the cloud is the beautiful moon light, but below it is a heavy rain. From afar Saku could their back up, it Trude, Frau, Eila and Perrine. All of them have soaked wet. Eila is the come forward but she don't greeting them first but go to Sanya.

* * *

**Author note: Sanya, fascinating is what though in her episode, she truly attracting ( so I let Saku attracted by her ****beauty, but don't worry he still like Trude the most).**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	29. Chapter 29: Friendzoned

Chapter 29: Friendzoned

In the meeting room, even though it was late and outside rain still pouring, light stills on in there. Everyone has presented, including those four in the back up earlier, thought they have soaked wet by the rain but they have took a bath so there no problem. In the middle of the room, on the table have various kind of cup filled with steamy warm tea, from fancy looking to traditional Japanese cup.

Sitting beside with Yoshika and Lynne, Saku himself having one, too. But Saku never go outside to buy one, then how he got it? The answer is simple, it's a present from Lynne, as thank for the time he help her shot down Neuroi.

_Humh, a present?! How long since the last time I have someone else other than Frank gave me a present? Nope, not a single one in seven year. I should rethink about my social life._

There is a tiny problem that cup was decorated very girly. But since it a present so Saku doesn't picky.

"Then, does that mean no one saw the Neuroi but Sanya this time?" Trude is the one who spoke first.

"That because it was hidden in the cloud and wouldn't come out." Mio said.

"But she said it didn't fight back. Does that ever happen? Are we sure it was really a Neuroi?"

Saku really want to give a thumb up to Frau for saying that. When the conversation were very serious.

"A shy Neuroi!" Lynne spoke her naïve opinion but when everyone looking at her silently.

"But I guess there no such thing, is there?! I'm sorry."

Thought they seem to see that a stupid idea, Saku still think it sound legit.

"If so, then they both share a lot of common. Maybe they hit it off instead." Perrine said with her gaze toward Sanya.

"Given that we still don't clearly know what the Neurois are, there no telling what kinds might show up down the line." Minna said while thoughtfully into her cup.

"It highly likely any Neuroi we fail to take down will continue to appear." Trude added.

_Damn, shit just got real._

"Yes, so we'll have shift that take nighttime combat into consideration. Sanya!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Miyafuji!"

"Yes, ma'am?!"

"For the time being, I'm assigning you two to the full-time nighttime team." Minna said.

"Huh, me too?"

"You have experience from this latest battle, after all." Mio added.

"But I only watched from the –"

Suddenly, Eila jump on the couch where Yoshika sitting, pressing her heard down making stop midway her sentence.

"Hai, hai, hai! I'll do it too."

"Ok, then the team will consist of you three." Minna approve.

No matter that 'Shy Neuroi' is up too, Saku want to take part of this team to hunt it down. And of course have some white flake to upgrade his power. He let those white flake slip out twice already but not this time. But just when he ready to ask for that.

"Oh, we can't let Lynne do the chore alone. Humh, Then, Saku, I assign you to help Lynne do the chore for the time being." Minna said.

"Ehh? Why me?"

"Why you asked? Remember what you did with General Adolfine, huh?"

_Ack, so Adolfine talk them._

"It wasn't my fault, she asked for it."

"Even that, you have to refrain yourself for doing that. On top of that in front of Sir Churchill. I have talked you so many times and yet you still don't remember. So consider that a punishment for that. Alright, everyone else will work on rotations. Dismiss!"

Minna end the meeting before Saku has a chance to retort. Everyone else starting to walk away, Yoshika talking something with Sanya, but Saku not mind that. Right now the discouraging is swelling up inside of him. He laid his back on the couch and bothering looking on the celling, with a very unpleasant face.

"Saku-san, What wrong?"

Yoshika has noticed his act.

"Ah, I just- tch, I want to go with you girl to pl – no, shot down that Neuroi. But Minna, she."

Yoshika and Lynne went silent for a moment.

"Then I'll go ask Minna-san to let you replace me. You stronger than me, you better fit for this, Saku-san."

"No, you should go ask her to let you go with those three. Four better than three. And about the chore I can't handle myself, you don't have to worry."

Saku look them with gentle smile.

"Thank you, you two. But nah. I'll pass."

Seeing those two aren't understand what Saku said.

"If I do like what you girl said then it will make me look like a dick."

He looks to Yoshika.

"Don't say like you are weak, Yoshika. Aren't you said you want to be stronger so you can protect everyone? This is your chance, take it."

Then Lynne.

"You too, Lynne. Like hell I gonna let you do chore alone. Especially, after you gave me this… girly present."

After said those word, Saku stand up and stretch his body and yawn.

"Ok, I'll hit the sack, night."

But just when he turns back, his eyes one again meet Sanya's eyes. Despite that Saku just thought it coincident, so he overlook it.

After a short while he got near his room, but suddenly been pulls back by someone. That person is Trude.

"Oh, Trude. What the matter?"

"Answer me, what you did to general Adolfine?"

"Ah, that! I just mess up with her by sat on her chair. But she said she doesn't mind that. Minna just make a deal out of it, don't worry."

"Really? Thank god, I was really worry that something bad gonna happen to you."

_Why she has to worry about this? If something bad happen to me it still have nothing to her._

"Heh, you worry about me? Does that mean you like me, Trude?"

Trude slightly flustering, so Saku ask her again and she answer.

"I do like you… but not that kind of like. Like a friend, right, good friend."

Saku got friendzoned but he have expected that. Though he really interesting with her, or to be frank like her but after a lot A-hole thing he did there no way she gonna like him.

"Heh, well, it was late, you should go back to your room or else someone might misunderstand. Night!"

Saku enter his room, leaving Trude there. He wasn't know she still stand there for a short while muttering something before meke her leave.

* * *

**Author note : Friendzoned there nothing painful than that(I used to have one, My heart is really hurt at that time) I do want to make something romantic between Saku and Trude but it too easy, so I decided to let him ****Friendzoned.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	30. Chapter 30: Calm before the storm

Chapter 30: Calm before the storm

The next morning, Saku overslept. Despite had reminded so many time before sleep that he has wake up soon so he could help Lynne. But in the end, he still overslept. He used Shadow Dash to rush to dining hall, with a hope that could make it in time to help Lynne.

He imagined that right now poor Lynne has to do all the process without any help, and when she saw him, she would definitely complaint about him. But unlike that, when he arrive everything has almost done.

"Wow, did Lynne do all of this alone?"

The answer of that question appeared right away. Yoshika, who has assigned night duty, now helping Lynne preparing breakfast.

"Ah, good morning, Saku – san."

"Good morning, Saku - san .Have a seat. Breakfast's almost ready."

Despite their pleasant greeting, Saku just let out a relief sign. He was worries that Lynne panicking do all the job.

"Thank for came to help Lynne, Yoshika!"

"No need to thank me, Saku-san. I just do what I do every day."

"Also sorry, Lynne, I'm the one said will help and now I'm overslept."

"Don't mind that, Saku-san. Even without Yoshika's help, I could handle myself fine."

"Ah, so you don't need me, huh, Lynne?"

"No, I - I don't mean that."

Seeing Lynne fidgeting both Saku and Lynne laughs. Then he looks to the counter and found out there a lot of blueberries.

"Huh, where those blueberries came from?"

"My parent sent them this morning."

Lynne mentions about her parent but Saku feel somewhat sadness in her tone.

"What wrong, Lynne? You don't seem happy when you mention your parent. Did something happen?"

She try to avoid his question, Yoshika stand near there seeing that and decided to reference her.

"It about Lynne's parent, they want Lynne to keep a distance from you, Saku – san. They said you're bad guy."

"What? How…"

_Your reputation, duh._

Before Saku could let out his question, his mind has already answered that question. After the first encounter with Maloney and responded his offer with a dumbass answer, his reputation is literally fucked up. So it understandable for Lynne's parent wanted her to stay away from him.

"Is that so? Well, can't blame him. Actually, I definitely do that if I was him."

"But Saku – san is not a bad person. You're kind, wonderful. I try to explain to them, but they said there no smoke without fire." Lynne said with her head held down.

Saku didn't know Lynne had such a good impression about him like that. But put that aside, he can't afford to let him be the cause of making Lynne has argument with her parent. He gently reach to her cheek, then lift her head so their eyes could met

"Thank for defend me, Lynne. But don't because of me that you have argument with your parent. After all, they just want the best thing happen to you."

With those who present at time will see it normal for what he did, like Yoshika. But not sure other will see it that way. For example, the one has kicked him to the friendzone last night who coincidently standing right on the entrance of the dining hall, with a face is like dead already.

Trude snap out when the other greeting her from behind. Since then her gaze glued on Saku but he's an insensitive dumbass, wasn't realized that at all. Thought there is a lot of blueberries, Lynne still insist she could handle it alone. So Saku and Yoshika have breakfast with other first.

After took his portion, Saku took a chair, and start dig in. After breakfast, Lynne brought each person a bowl of blueberries as desert. Thought Saku doesn't hate blueberries but he still prefers it as syrup on sundae. A moment later Lucchini start going around making fun with everyone who got their teeth and tongue dyed blue. While looking Lucchini lol with Shirley and Yoshika, Perrine try to cover her mouth with hanker chief and complain them with a stuck up attitude.

_Tch, that stuck up girl again. I bet her teeth are dyed blue more than them._

Saku was right, when Eila sneak to behind her and spread her mouth, showing all her teeth has dyed blue. Unfortunate for her, Mio pass by and has saw that.

"All things in moderation."

That quote is priceless, Saku almost burst out laughing if he not cover his mouth. While Perrine walking behind Eila and whining about why she did that, she saw Saku was tried not to laugh. She hissed at him.

"Saku! Stick out your tongue!"

Lucchini suddenly pop up in front of him, asking him to show his tongues. Perrine has heard that, she show an eager face. No need to thought Saku know for sure she waiting a chance to humiliate him.

"Ah, I remembered I had stuffs to do –"

But suddenly Shirley appeared from behind him and apprehends him.

"What the – Let me go, Shirley!"

"Oh, c'mon, just a little peak."

Lucchini took that chance and jump on Saku, and exactly like Eila had did with Perrine. But something strange, she doesn't seem fun at all.

"Nothing! Not a single stain."

_Wait, what?_

Saku used Shadow Dash to slip out from Shirley, and then rush to a mirror near there. It truly is like Lucchini said, not a stain. Saku puzzled, when you eat blueberries it definitely leave that nasty blue stain. Why Saku not have even one? The answer has come up as the same time with the question. His power. This answer for his question which sometime Saku asked himself, why his clothes still clean even after a whole day of training? His power maintained its condition. Such a handy power, but it not mean Saku won't take bath. As Japanese man, no, haft Japanese man, he could not bear to not take bath.

"Too bad, my power has cleaned the stain away from my teeth." Saku said with a mocking tone.

"Eeeehh? That cheating!" Lucchini said disappointingly.

No need to look, Saku known Perrine's face is displeasing. Too bad for her, her hope for humiliate him will never happen with his awesome power. Thought Saku not the one who cause the ruckus, he still got Mio's scold for playing around while having breakfast, along with Shirley and Lucchini.

After having breakfast, Yoshika, Eila and Sanya have to get to bed, the other go do their job. As for Saku and Lynne, she took care of the laundry, he took care of moping the base. That one hell of the hard job, after clean haft of the base, he has to admire that Yoshika could do this every day without a single complaint.

While look around to see where he was, he found he standing in front the archive room. If Saku remember right, Trude is the archivist in charge so she must be in there.

"Shouldn't make any noise to interfere her!"

But as soon as he said, the door suddenly open and Trude come out with papers on her hand. She startled when she saw Saku.

"Oh, sorry, did I make any noise?"

Trude just slightly shook her head to answer.

'Huh, well, then!" Saku said as he continued his job.

"Wait!" Trude suddenly call him.

"Huh?"

"This morning - did you have anything with Lynette?"

"No, nothing, but now you mention, she quite a good girl. I even plan to woo her." That a joke obviously.

One again, Trude's face like the world has doomed. She turned back immediately and started running. Some papers on her hand had dropped. Saku saw that and pick them up.

"Oi, Trude, you dropped these thing. What the hell with her? She runs like crazy."

Those papers on her start dropping one after another until she throw all of them and run with full speed. Saku has to pick them up while chasing her. At last he has to use Shadow Dash to overpass her and stopped her.

"What the hell Trude? What are you –"

Saku has to stop midway, cause Trude in front of him is crying.

* * *

**Author note: Sorry everyone, my ****schedule lately is very very busy (not mention that lately I have work overtime) so busy that I can have a chance to write this chap (I have the idea for it, thought) . I truly sorry! (If can, I'll do a dogeza to everyone). And about Saku's power has clean his teeth, while playing infamous: Second son. Delsin had wear only only that set of clothing without changing or anything ( accept his jacket, Ah, I got Cole's jacket too) so I think Conduit power has mantained it condition so no need to wash them. While handy.**

**One again sorry for update late! ****Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic! **


	31. Chapter 31: One Sided Love

Chapter 31: One Sided Love

Saku bewildered, why Trude suddenly cried, he not even did anything to her. He just simply answered her question, nothing else. She tried to walk past him, but Saku had quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"No, unless you tell me, why are you crying?"

She tried to yank her hand out but no use. After so many training, that not mention lately he had to wear those wrist and ankle weights, Saku strength and increasing a lot. With her strength alone there no way she can win again him.

"You… ugh…"

Seem like Trude had figure out she couldn't win, her animal ears and tail pop out, blue light start covering her body. No need to thought, Saku know she gonna use full strength to escape. Out of instinct, Saku had also active 'Trude', Shadow aura start glowing from him. His power is so powerful, even Shadow aura glowing from his is almost like overwhelm Trude's blue light.

Trude look speechless, she must be confuse why suddenly Saku become so strong like that. Yet she still stubbornly resist. And Saku, he doesn't understand what happen to him, he the one said he liked her the most, but now the only thing in his mind is tighten his grip more. He remember the time he fight with her, her magic making her very strong so he afraid if he careless she gonna win.

Yes, she strong, very strong but her body isn't. She still a girl after all, so shortly after, Trude starting weakening, with a helplessly teary, she tried to fry his hand out of her wrist.

"Let me go… It hurt…"

Saku let go of her wrist as soon as he hurting her. But her sleeves have covered it so he doesn't know how bad it is. Still he could figure it must be hurt by the way she holding her hand. He approached her, hoping to check it but Trude wave his hand out immediately.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me! Don't ever say anything with me! I… I hate you."

_That a little bit too much don't. _

"Look! I'm sorry, ok!? I didn't mean to… Let me see you hand!"

But Trude wave his hand again.

"Go away! Go and woo Lynne like you want to!"

All this mess is because of that joke. But is that really is the reason for this?! She just saw him as a friend why she had to overreacted when he wanna woo girl or not.

"And I thought something serious. It a joke, Trude."

Trude was taken aback for a moment, yet she still remained upset.

"Then explain what happen this morning, what between you and Lynnette?"

"This morning?"

Trude said this morning, she saw Saku place his hand on Lynne and said something to her. By the look of it anyone could have a wrong idea about them, including Trude. Saku then tell her, he did that simply because he wants to comfort Lynne, for she has an argument with her parent.

Trude finally calm down after that, so Saku could check her wrist. Even though he tried to gentle, but Trude still let out a small moan of pain when he hold her hand. The moment he rolled her sleeve up, his heart is like breaking apart when he saw what on her wrist. A big bruise shaping like a hand, it looked terrible, too terrible that he thought the bone inside had been crushed.

_It must be hurt. What the fuck wrong with me? Why I have to go and do that to her? Ah, fuck my life!_

Saku starting to heal that bruise, both of them keep silent for a moment and then Trude suddenly break it.

"But why Lynne has an argument with her parent? She a good girl, I never think she could."

"It because of me."

Saku answer to simple Trude couldn't understand why Lynne has an argument with her parent because of him. Saku had figured that.

"Her parent wanted her to keep distance with me. They thought I'm a bad guy."

"How could they –"

Trude stop midsentence, surely she must has known the reason for that, Saku's reputation, it too fuck up to mention, so it understandable that anyone could easily think he a bad guy. Shortly after, the healing process have done, Saku took some time to make sure not thing left.

"There, did it still hurt?"

"Umh… no…"

Trude just answer with a tiny voice just enough for Saku to heard, seeing that so Saku decided to let go of her hand. But Trude hand is grabbing tightly on his hand, and wasn't let go. When Saku healing the bruise on her hand, he too focused on the healing process so he didn't notice, but now when she holding his hand likes this, he realized her hand is hard.

When he was a small child, he used to hold his mother hand. Even though she a scientist, but her is so soft, so tender, with slender finger. He thought a girl hand is supposed to be like that. But now, Trude, the girl he like the most, her hand is far different than his mother's hand. It's hard, and her finger is calloused. Saku supposed to dislike that hand, but strangely, he like it.

_Heh, they said if you love someone then you love all of them… Wait a minute, did I just level up from like her to love her._

Saku feel the girl in front of him is amazing, she smaller than him, yet right now he feel like she much bigger than him. She go through a lot of bad thing but she still fighting to protect what she love, her hard hand is the proof for that, she have fought with those Neuroi and become a heroine to everyone .

And then Saku thought about him, he also go through a lot of bad thing but what he did? Throw away everything and live a life the way he wants, and because of that stupid way of life, he made himself look like a bad guy to everyone. Think to this, Saku know he never worthy to love her, if he said he want to receiving her love in return, that would be the most ridiculous thing. She deserve with someone greater than him. Someone wasn't hurt her like he did, Saku even did it twice.

"Sorry, if I cause trouble to you!"

Trude suddenly apologies, wake Saku up from his thought.

"No, not at all. I the one should have apologies is me, I have hurt you."

"No, pay no mind about that."

Both of the keep silent later that, and keep holding hand. It kinda great for Saku but if someone saw this scene they definitely have wrong idea, and Saku doesn't want to do another marathon. Too bad for him, someone did saw them.

"Trude! Where are those papers… Huh, Saku!"

Minna suddenly appeared, and thank to her, Trude let go of Saku's hand. Minna starting come closer and found out those papers are scattering everywhere, and Trude's sleeve had rolled up. With her sharp mind, she definitely not let this thing slip.

"Did something happen?"

"Uh… I…"

Saku is frantic with worry, if Trude said he hurting her, he fuck up, certainly. While didn't how to deal with this, Trude is the one came forward.

"Nothing, I just… have a hand shake with Saku!" and then she roll down her sleeve and start picking up those papers had scattering on the ground.

_Thank god, wait, Minna said Trude really suck of lying. She definitely won't buy it._

"Well, it good if nothing bad had happened."

Minna surprisingly buying that lie and start help Trude, Saku himself too start helping too. But the moment Trude turn around, Minna suddenly hold Saku's head and pull it closer to her and whispering.

"This is the second time she lying for you so I let it slip, but next time It won't."

Minna wasn't buy it after all, with the same tone as always but sound threatening, Saku could feel cold sweat on his back. After picked up all of those papers, those two take their leave. Saku himself still stand there. Put a side Minna's threatening, he touch his hand which had hold by Trude, he still could feel her warm lingering on his hand.

"Love, huh? No it's one sided love to be correct."

Saku's lip slightly curled up and then he return to his work.

* * *

**Author note: Bad new that I will busy till the end of the year (Ah, I want to quit). I don't know how to said about this chap ( I the one write it and yet I don't know how to talk about it)so give me some review about what you think.**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**


	32. Chapter 32: Fortunetelling

Chapter 32: Fortunetelling.

After done moping the base, Saku headed to backyard to find Lynne, asking her to what he needed to do next. But no sign of her, so he presume she must be in the kitchen. While heading to it, out of instinct, he looked to his hand which had hold by Trude earlier.

Even though it was happened for a while, till now he still could feel it. The hardness of that hand, how calloused of it, how warm of it, all of it, very clearly. But yet the more he thought about her the more he known how she so far away from him. She is the heroine of this world, compare to him she so different, so special.

"Hah, it not easy to find the one I love yet right now I couldn't approach her. Tch, look like I have to give up on her."

The moment he let out those sentence, he could feel his chest is aching. Suddenly, from the dining hall came out a sweet scent.

"Huh, this scent, it milk."

When he looked into the kitchen, Lynne was there. She placing three cups onto the tray, steaming came out from those.

"Yo, Lynne, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Saku – san, I was just prepare some warm milk to Yoshika, I bet she wide awake right now, this will her sleep easier. I even add some honey to it."

"You sure are thoughtful, Lynne, but three? I don't think she needs that much to sleep?"

"Ah, the other is for Sanya and Eila."

The moment Lynne mention Sanya, Saku could immediately see her image last night, bathing under the moon light, she appear so fascinating, like a fairy.

_But still I love Trude than her. Wait, Ah, I said giving up on her why I still mention her now._

While Saku still sink into his thought, Lynne came out with the tray on her hand. But she stop midway, seem like she remember something need to do but at the same time she need to take those warm milk to Yoshika or else it gonna get cold.

"Umh, Saku – san!"

Lynne suddenly calls Saku, help him snap out of his thought.

"Could you take these to Yoshika? I still have something need to be done."

"Huh? Ah, ok. But where is she?"

"Ah, she's in Sanya's room."

Of course, Saku didn't know where is Sanya's room, so Lynne has to tell him. Shortly after, he arrived with those cups still steamy warm. He gently knocked the door. A moment later, Yoshika's voice came out.

"Yes, Yes, Who is it?"

Yoshika is the one open the door, even though she wearing nightwear, she looked totally wide awaked just like Lynne had predicted.

"Ah, Saku – san! Huh?!" *sniff* "What is it? It smells sweet?!"

"It warm milk added honey! Lynne known you still wide awaked so she prepared this."

Yoshika look extremely delighted when she heard that. She letting him entered. This could see as the first time Saku enter a girl room, and his first impression is in two word pitch dark. Sanya's room truly pitch dark, even the window had cover by black sheet and was secured by a bunch of small piece of blue paper with magic circle on them, like they tried as hard as they could to make sure this room is darkest, yet still a little bit of light still get in, thought it didn't change much the condition of Sanya's room . Saku had to pause for a couple second to get used to the dark. He noticeed both Sanya and Eila, wearing nightwear were still wide awaked too.

"Whoa, why is it so dark in here?"

"They want to us to get used to the dark."

"Heh… so they just go and do this to Sanya's room!?"

"No, actually, it always liked this from the beginning."

Sanya answered with a teensy voice, it made Saku remember the time he heard she singed for the first time. With a voice like that, in his world, she definitely gonna be a big star, no, super star to be correct. After hand over those cup to each of them, while waiting Saku take a good look of Sanya's room. This is his first time he enter a girl's room, so couldn't blame him for a little curious. The first thing is pick up is one of those blue papers with magic circle on them, after examine a little bit.

"What this? Ofuda?"

"Right? Even I see it like that too."

"Heh, if I remember right ofuda is use to protection, right? They must be used this to protect Sanya, the cute fairy of the Witch."

Saku said purely for fun, but he didn't know with just one sentence he could make a lot of thing. For example, with that sentence he make Sanya slightly, just slightly blushing, and Eila who always look composed now showing an annoying expression toward Saku.

Sanya's room was decorated while simple, almost like his room. Accept that is had a map on the wall, Saku had seen one like that before. A couple of small glassworks with one is white cat and another is black cat. And one more thing, on the calendar which hanging on the wall, Saku notice there is one date had marked with Sanya, Saku could only read the first part is 'Sanya' the latter is god know what langue is that.

Just when he thought there nothing fun in here, he noticed something scattering on the bed, it look like some sort like card. He picked one of them. It a Tarot card, though it quite different than Tarot card in his world, only he background is the same and the roman number XIX, instead of the image of an infant, it a couple naked girl, the horde was replace by a unicorn, and the face of the anthropomorphized sun is uneasy.

"Tarot card?"

"You know that, Saku – san? Eila used it to do fortunetelling for me earlier. She said she could predict future with her magic."

_Whoa, whoa, predict future!? Man, I want that, have to find a chance to have a kiss with her._

"Heh, so which card you got Yoshika?"

"That one!" Yoshika answered as she pointed the card Saku was holding.

"This one?! So what it meaning to you?"

"Sanya said it meaning I gonna meet the person I miss the most soon, but I don't it possible anymore."

Yoshika went silent, her expression is somewhat forlorn, no need to said Saku could figure out who is the one Yoshika want to meet the most, her father, but like she said it impossible. Couldn't stand seeing her like that, Saku has an idea that he thought may pick up her mood.

"Hey Eila, could do one for me too?"

Those three seem confused why Saku suddenly want to have fortunetelling out of nowhere.

"Don't look at me like that. Who know, a great future is waiting for me." Saku said as he winked with Yoshika.

"I don't think it a good idea." Eila refused ASAP as she placed the empty cup on the tray. "We should go to sleep for tonight."

Basically, Eila wanted to shoo Saku out, but like what happen when Trude look at him this morning, Saku is truly an insensitive dumbass.

"Ehh? Don't tell me you scare your fortunetelling is wrong, huh?"

"You... Fine! You want it!"

Eila gather all the Tarot cards on the bed, shuffled it and place six card surround one in the middle.

"Pick one! Let see how great your future is."

Without hesitation, Saku pick the card in the middle, the moment he flipped it up he fell something not good about it. It the three of sword, the image of three sword piecing through a heart suspended in the air with the background is a rainy sky with no land.

"Huh… You gonna leave."

"Leave?! Where?"

"Beats me, it the card said how could I know, so if you please."

Eila place all empty cups on the tray, place it on Saku hand and push him out of Sanya's room ASAP. Normally, he definitely resisted, but his mind is stuck with thought.

_Leave? Where? Is that mean that one day I gonna find out a way to return my world and then leave this world. No, I don't want that._

Strange, If Saku heard this before he definitely jump out of happiness, but now he doesn't want. In this world he had friend, and on top of that is the one he love the most, even he had said he gonna give up on her but it doesn't mean he want to leave, he want to stay here with her at least.

"No, it can't be…"

Saku keep muttering while walking with no destination.

* * *

**Author note: ok, I wan to quit ( my job) right now, it tired, so tired. haiz, anyway sorry for updated late, truly sorry. And spoiler that fortunetelling is right, Saku shall leave the witch.**

**Hope like this chap and for read my fic!**

**One again sorry for updated late!**


	33. Chapter 33: Distraught

Chapter 33: Distraught

Saku keep walking, keep mutter about he don't want to leave, he want to stay here, basically he freak out and that took quite some time for just that. But suddenly he stopped, why he had to be freak out like this? He a person that never buy such thing like fate, not even fortunetelling.

"Pfft, I much be silly for freak out that easily"

Oh, Saku, you forgot one thing, Eila's magic is predict future, so there is high chance that her fortunetelling is true.

At dawn, Saku head to the dining hall after do quite a lot of chore. While heading to there, he saw Yoshika walking beside with Sanya and Eila. He call them out, Sanya still seem timid but she still slightly nodded to him, Eila, since the time he call Sanya is a cute fairy, the way she look at him is no different than Perrine look at him, and Yoshika, she look like something bugging her. Saku walking right behind them, at first all four of them keep silent like that but suddenly, Yoshika starting walk slower until she walked at the same pace with him.

"Saku-san, what do you think? About what Eila had said earlier?" Yoshika said with a small voice.

"Nope, not a single bit."

"Ehhh?! I thought you would really worry?! She said you gonna leave, don't you remember?"

"Come on, Yoshika! It just a fortunetelling, god know is it true or not?"

"But she looked really confident."

"Then tell me, Yoshika! Do you really think you gonna meet your father again?"

Of course, no need to ask, Saku could figured her answer. By the way how sad she is when Saku mention her father, he could sure she wished what Eila said is true more than anything but it impossible.

"One day, we'll know what Eila said was right or not. For now, Yoshika, you need to focus on your mission."

Yoshika finally calmed down, so they continued heading to the dining hall. But the dining hall today is little different, it kinda dark.

"It seems kind of dark." Yoshika curiously said.

"Uhm, they said it's training to get our eyes used to dark environment."

"What this?" Yoshika mention the cup with some sort like tea on the table.

And like waiting for this question came up, Perrine stood up. Everything surrounded her turn dark, a rainbow-like light shone upon her. One could even see some flower appeared around her and seriously, it look ridiculous.

"It's marigold herbal tea! It said that this can improve your eyesight, too!"

"Eh? But Isn't it just an old forth myth?"

"How rude! I'll have you know this was passed down grandmother's grandmother's grandmother!"

As soon as Lynne said 'forth myth', Perrine almost jump to her, she even snaring to her. Lynne was scared by her aggressive that she lean toward Yoshika, and Yoshika lean toward Saku. Saku want to complaint Perrine but the moment he saw Trude, he just simply pause, his eyes just like glued to her. It strange, since when Trude became so cute, so amazing in his eyes likes this, like there is nothing in this world could compare to her.

While everyone silently drinking their tea, he just pretending by placing his cup in front of his lip but his eyes was glued to her.

"It smells like Sichuan pepper."

"Sichuan pepper?"

"Yoshika! Lynne! Stick your tongue out again!"

Lucchini pop out of nowhere, again. Yoshika and Lynne does as she said, stick their tongue. But it just tea so their tongue wouldn't change color, obviously.

"That no fun!"

Lucchini start whining loudly and thank to that had woke Saku up from 'stalker mode'.

_Tch, what the fuck wrong with me? Since when I'm turn into a fucking stalker. Common, man up, Saku Sakamoto, it you who said giving up on her so do as you said. _

Saku decided to drank all of his tea to present his resolve. But as soon as he drank it all, his face frowned.

"Man, this is suck!"

At night, after took a bath, while heading back to his room, Saku looked outside of the window but the only thing he could see is a totally pitch dark. Yet there is one thing still shine amidst that dark sky, the light on the runway. From here, Saku could saw the silhouette of Yoshika, Sanya and Eila.

"So it's their time already, huh?!"

Shortly after, magic circle appeared under them, and then all three of start taking off and disappeared into the night.

"Good luck, Yoshika."

Just when he decided to return his room, a strange voice yet somewhat familiar came out from his intercom.

"Hello, Saku, how are you doing?"

"What the… Who… Wait, you're…"

It's Maloney.

"Yes, it's me! Air Marshal Maloney, so you don't forgot about, didn't you?"

_Actually, yes, I totally forgot about you. _

"So what you want?"

"Just want to make sure you don't spill anything out."

"Of course I'm not. And by the way, I not recall that let you call my name."

"No need to be so cold like that, Saku. After all, you will accept my offer."

Strangely, Maloney said like he known eventually Saku will accept his offer.

"Why would I? I don't see I gain anything if I accept your offer."

To response for that, Maloney just laughed, like an adult laughed at a kid who had asked a stupid question.

"What are you laughing ,huh?"

"Oh, my dear Saku, you'll gain a lot. You must fully aware that your reputation is not good, that not even mention some bad rumor about you and the Witches lately.

"Rumor?"

"Oh, you don't know? There is a rumor that questioning why the Witches of 501 st letting someone like you stay with them. I mean you are, pardon me, a bad guy. Someone even saw you hanging out with Flight Lieutenant Gertrud so some bad rumor about starting appeared too.

Saku couldn't expected this would happen, he originally pay no mind about his reputation but now because of him Trude's reputation is jeopardized.

"Well, back to where we left, you said you wouldn't gain anything?! You were wrong Saku, you'll gain a lot. Imagine the headlines 'Victory of humanity! With the help of young, bravery Saku Sakamoto!' And you, my dear, you shall become the people's hero. With that, Fame and Fortune or anything you desired shall come to you more easier than you can imagine."

_Hero_

Fame and fortune was never be what Saku want, but hero, if he became a hero then he could be with Trude. But on the other hand to became a here, he must accept Maloney's offer and that mean he had to betray the Witches. This offer is starting became tougher by the moment.

"Oh, look at the time, well then, take your time Saku. And the next we talk, I hope you will give me a wise answer."

Not even wait for Saku to response, Maloney cut off the connection, and Saku, he just stand right there. There so many thing in head right now. Should he accept Maloney's offer? But he doesn't want to betray everyone, moreover his stupid reputation is jeopardizing Trude's, he need to do something but he doesn't know what he should do. He then took a look outside, the sky is too dark to determine direction, probably like his mind right now.

* * *

**Author note: I know sorry won't change the fact I updated slow but it all what I can, I truly sorry (Christmas is near so I gonna be more busier). Did I ever mention Chap 27 is a mark, no, then this is the proof for that, I want my character had to choose between what he need and what he want( Don't think bad about me, it just my fetish)**

**Hope you like this chap and thank for read my fic!**

**Once again I'm truly sorry for updated slow!**


End file.
